Sexy as Sin
by Spirituality
Summary: All Kagome Higurashi wanted was to earn herself a new car. What she didn't want, however, was residence in the glorious mansion of Tokyo's most promiscuous, arrogant, and gorgeous celebrity, Inuyasha Takahashi. Too bad she didn't really have a choice.
1. Prologue, Sort Of

**Full Summary: **All 15 year old Kagome Higurashi wanted was to earn enough money to buy herself a new car in reward for her consistent good grades and behavior. However, in a sick twist of fate, all she received was a new job in the mansion of the one and only: Inuyasha Takahashi. Known all around Japan for his scandalous affairs and stunning good looks, what happens when Kagome soon finds a new car isn't the only thing she might want, and the call of his wicked world becomes way too tempting..

**Kagome Higurashi:** 15½; Long, black hair; blue eyes–

**Inuyasha Takahashi: **18; Long, white hair; gold eyes–

**A/N: **Konnichiwa, minna! Miss me?

I sure as hell missed you guys! Since Drunken Seduction was over (and I know some people are still waiting on an epilogue..oops?) I decided to sit back and observe a little before making a new story. (My one shot **A Piece of Me** doesn't count. P) There were some things I didn't like too much about DS and some things that my reviewers pointed out to me that had me thinking. (Yes, I think!) So, I've just been reading, and I'm not quite sure when the idea hit me for this, I just know that it was one of the ones that actually stuck (along with another one I'm looking into..Ahem). I wish for this to be _nothing_ like **Blood Lust**–a steady failure from the beginning– and to be way better (in plot **and** reviews!) than DS(Even though my first completed story was a huge success D). The summary for this is pretty self-explanatory, and I have actually planned this one out. Not like plan in my head(Okay, this is what's going to happen next...), but actually _plan_ on paper! Yay me! And since I got a little ahead of myself for this one, there should always be a little excerpt from the next chapter at the end of the chapter.(Yes, a line from chapter two is down there..) I'll try to make **A/N**'s in the beginning so you won't have to read my blabbering after you read. Even though I'm pretty sure you all love my blabbering(hence reading this far).

So without any further ado(finally!), I proudly present to you the first chapter of Sexy as Sin!

P.S: **HUGE LEMON IN THE FIRST SCENE. PLEASE READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.**

Disclaimer (of course): I own nothing!

---

**Tuesday Morning**

"Oh, god, Inuyasha!" The scream went unheeded. "Touch me _right there_!"

A growl was given in a negative fashion as the large, clawed hand of Inuyasha Takahashi pushed tan hips away from his face, the claws on his other hand biting angrily into the flesh of his female's back, nearly inducing blood. He was given a ragged moan in reply, the long, slender legs wrapped around his mid section tightening in response to his claws' harsh, sexual scrutiny.

"_Ugh_," She growled in an animalistic manner, arching her back in pleasure as his fanged mouth devoured her large, supple breasts, ignoring the bruise and scratch marks he left in his wake. His tongue found the long valley between her breasts and he lathered the area, giving it special attention as he worked his way to the beautiful column of her neck. Pushing the golden locks from her throat, he bit hungrily into it, grinding his hips as he growled.

"Come on, bitch. Tell me what you want." His husky voice had her panting heatedly.

"Y-you!" She whispered hoarsely as he continued to scrutinize her throat with his tongue and teeth.

He ground against her again, his hard member pushing onto the sensitive skin of her hot, wanton nest. "That's right; Say my name."

Her throat constricted into a tight ball as his finger entered her, not wasting any time in beginning to slide in and out sensually.

"I-Inu.." She struggled to obey him, but to no avail.

Inuyasha clicked his tongue disapprovingly, adding a little more pressure to his pumping finger, the claws of his hand biting her sensitive walls. "Say it!"

Her nails found his shoulder blades as she arched her back even farther, her head nearly tilting upside down. The sting of her manicured nails in his flesh went unheeded as he jerked his finger, sensually caressing a sensitive spot inside of her womanhood.

"Inuyasha," She panted heatedly, "Oh, _Inuyasha_!"

'_That's right.'_ He growled in pleasure before removing his finger and replacing it with his pulsing manhood in one, fluid movement of his strong pelvis. Her hiss and his growl sounded in perfect unison as she began to rock against him, her wide hips meeting his thrusts with equal enthusiasm.

Inuyasha bore his nails in her sides as he rode her violently, his hips thrusting into her at an inhuman pace that she readily indulged and kept up with. Her gasps of pleasure escalated in volume with every thrust he slammed into her, and because of this, a rough growl of delight escaped him. Golden eyes did nothing but reflect his soul's ruthlessness, the intent of getting the utmost pleasure from her reflecting blatantly in the golden depths. His aim was obvious; ride her luscious body until he gained the last drop of ecstacy from her wanton lips.

That moment came moments after she cried out his name shrilly for the third time, his body shuddering terribly as he reached his peak inside of her moist walls of pleasance.

Rolling over as not to collapse on top of her panting, sweating body, Inuyasha slumped onto his bed, pulling her curvaceous form closer to his. The scent of the youkai blood racing through her veins made him growl as he buried his nose into her neck, which took on a tint of black and blue that would undoubtedly get worse as hours progressed.

She was gorgeous blonde he had picked up at a photo shoot the day before, and though he couldn't quite remember the night before, he was pretty sure there was a reason she was there now, considering it was early morning and they resided in his own bed.

Pushing these thoughts aside, brilliant golden eyes drifted closed in an effort to gain some sleep, before he awoke and began his day.

**Tuesday Morning (Late)**

It seemed as if his eyes had just closed when his partner stirred, stretching her lithe body sensually against him. Realizing, with the heavy feel of his eyelids and the delayed movement of his body, that he had indeed feel asleep for a few hours, a groan escaped his parted lips.

He untangled her long arms from his neck and sat up, ignoring her small grunts of protest. Sleep clung helplessly to every inch of his tired body, its warm fingers pulling insistently at him to return to the plush of his mattress. Though he wanted nothing more than to do just that, he resisted temptation with a shake of his silver head, the dog ears atop them twitching awake, as well.

He opened his fanged mouth to let out a tongue curling yawn–something not unlikely for a man composed of half dog youkai–and extended his muscled arms in a stretch, scratching his stomach in a lazy manner as the hazy view of his room came into view.

Multiple clothes of both genders seemed to litter every corner of the large room, spread unabashedly onto the plush crimson carpet. A dark eyebrow raised in inquiry at the white thong hanging rather lasciviously from the 68' plasma screen television, which was partially installed into his creamy white walls. There was silken, white bra wrapped around his brown Oakwood dresser, a pair of female jeans and his boxers entwined and hanging partially from his..balcony door?

'_Woah, that's a new one.'_

"Come back to bed, darling." A sultry voice said from the depths of his sheets and he partially turned to its owner, scratching his head awkwardly. He always hated this part.

"So," He said slowly, peering down into her lustful pale yellow eyes. "I'm gonna go down and make breakfast or whatever.."

She twisted her full lips to make a reply but a loud banging on his door tore through the conversation.

"Inuyasha!" A female voice called, "Get your lazy ass out of bed and come down for breakfast! You have a photo shoot in two hours!"

Sighing internally in relief, he looked back to the naked beauty occupying his bed with an apologetic smile that didn't look sincere in the least bit.

"Better yet–you have a way home, don't you?"

**45 Minutes Later**

Hazel eyes looked up as the shuffle of feet were heard trudging down the stairs, undoubtedly belonging to her favorite hanyou. A small smirk donned her small lips as he came around the corner, his silver hair wet and hanging like damp strings, indicating his prior emergence from the shower. He wore a semi-tight black t-shirt with the letter 'F' occupying most of it, the small letters 'amous' following sloppily after it. Baggy blue jeans a hugged his hips as he walked, the belt he had wrapped around his waist not helping in the least as his pants continued to sag, unabashedly exposing his black boxers.

Ignoring the blush rising on her cheeks at his gorgeous radiance, Sango averted her hazel eyes as he sat himself at the table where his plate sat, still not acknowledging her presence.

Although his good looks surpassed that of most males his age, Sango still found it hard to believe the boy who had been her best friend for a total of eleven years was Toyko's most wanted celebrity. Cameras flocked him when he left the house, females figuratively dying at his feet when he smiled. Though these events only occurred in chain reaction caused by his father, a well-know, ruthless tycoon who practically owned half of their large town, his company Takahashi Inc. gradually sweeping everything into their possession. In response to this, her friend, the same boy who wet the bed until he was 9, became the most sexual active male known in ages. Tabloids pasted his picture everywhere, slandering and praising his name all in one page. Just as he was an unattainable and false dream to girls nation wide, he was an envy and idle to males just the same. Sometimes it took Sango a while to even comprehend the fact that the damp teenager sitting across from her was the same one on the magazine she had put down moments prior.

Bringing herself from her stupor, she raised her lip in mock disgust. "Do I smell wet dog?"

He gave a snort in response, golden eyes flickering to her for a moment before an amused smirk played across his face. "Then go and wash your upper lip; that way, everyone wins."

Glaring at him best she could as he began to savagely impale his food with his fork, Sango sat forward in her chair.

"Grumpy morning after?" She asked, no intention of starting an argument with her long time best friend.

He shrugged, eyes still focused on his plate as he ate. "Nah," He bit off a piece of bacon before swallowing audibly, "It was whatever, I guess." Golden eyes slid to her. "What about yours?"

She gave a small smile at the defensive his tone took on, twirling her eggs around her plate distractedly. "Alone, as usual. You know me."

He scoffed in response, taking a large gulp from the glass of orange juice sitting next to him. He opened his mouth to make a response, but at the same moment, the loud crash of breaking glass cut through the air.

"Get out! I ask you to do one simple thing and you can't even do that!" The crash of another glass was heard, causing Inuyasha and Sango to lean over in their seats to inspect the pattering, frantic footsteps coming down the stairs.

"I'm sorry, Sir!" The voice of a female was heard, "It won't happen again!"

A slim woman bounding down the stairs appeared then, her brunette hair bouncing superfluously around her pretty, pampered head, the large(fake) breasts that adorned her chest bouncing as she turned and ran frantically, her multi-inched heels banging audibly against the tiled floor.

"You're damn right it won't happen again!" Came the deep voice of the blatantly angered man, who's loud steps echoed like thunder throughout the kitchen as he stomped down the stairs.

Inuyasha's golden eyes flickered to Sango, who met his glance in an amused smirk before they averted their eyes to the man who came stomping from the place the frightened woman had just come. "You're fired! I want you and your shit out of my house! _Now_!"

Tears sprang to her widened eyes, her teeth catching her full bottom lip in an attempt not to cry. She glanced at the two teens in the kitchen before nodding, pivoting on her heel and clanking down the hallway and down another stair case, which lead to the first floor of the large mansion.

Once her footsteps could no longer be heard, the man visibly deflated, turning to walk into the relatively large kitchen with the clearly amused Inuyasha and Sango.

He was a frighteningly tall man, standing at an imposing 6'5, the broad shoulders that were currently covered by silken white hair only feeding power into his frightening aura. A strong, chiseled chin that lead up to high cheekbones made him uniquely handsome for his age, the purple markings on the sides of his face branding him of demon descent. Dark golden eyes were covered by his lids as a breath escaped his parted lips in a tired sigh.

Inuyasha rested his chin on his palm as he stared down the powerful Taisho Takahashi.

In other words, his father.

"Bad morning, Pop?" He inquired, though not bothering to hide his smirk.

"Considering I just lost _another_ assistant," He rumbled tiredly, "Yes, it's been a bad morning."He opened one eye, turning to notice the human girl sitting across from his son, a small smile gracing his face, "Oh, hello, Sango."

She smiled in return, "Ohayo, Mr. Tashio."

"Isn't that the fourth one this month?"Inuyasha asked, placing a napkin atop his food.

Golden eyes much like his own turned to stare upon him. "Fifth."

"Ouch."

The man sighed again, turning to begin his trek back upstairs. "I'm going to my office." He ruffled Inuyasha's wet mane as he passed, an old habit he refused to get rid of, "Have a good day, son."

Inuyasha snorted, shaking his head in response. "Yeah, yeah."

He soon disappeared from whence he came, leaving the two alone once again.

Just as Sango was moving to stand, the shrill, repetitious beeping of Inuyasha's pocket sliced through their temporary silence, causing her to jump in alarm. Inuyasha, on the other hand, cursed and pulled out his cell phone with a scowl, eying the alert on small screen.

Returning the small expensive device back to his jeans pocket, he placed his fork on his plate and stood up.

A sigh from him had Sango looking at him sympathetically. She rested her chin atop her palm, "Photo shoot, huh?"

He rolled his eyes. "You're coming, so it doesn't matter."

Though he insisted that he loved the extravagant life of a being a 'celebrity', Sango could tell that the constant attention and demands of him made him weary at times.

This thought made Sango stand up in an exasperated manner, knowing her company would be the only thing to make the crazy photo shoots bearable for the hanyou. She watched as he tapped his pockets in reassurance that his keys were present before they made their way to the door. Which, by the way, resided on the floor below the one they walked on.

"This must mean you're buying me lunch."

He didn't even glance at her as he descended a flight of spiral stairs. Though, his shrug indicated his awareness. "Whatever."

Sango smirked, wondering how much she could get away with. "What about dinner?"

He smirked this time, looking at her from the corner of his eye, "That," He chuckled, "I can't guarantee."

**-X-**

**Tuesday Afternoon**

The unusual blue eyes of Kagome Higurashi turned upwards as she tried desperately to block out to monotonous drawl of the voice next to her, the tap of her finger nails on hardwood becoming repetitious to her ears. She was usually a very patient girl, her bashful demeanor preventing her from being rude to anyone in any way possible. But sometimes, even her many nerves had their limits.

"...will you go out with me?"

She flickered her orbs to him, eyes running over his sandy brown hair and boyishly cute face. She started to ask him 'when' so that would make her seem more humane, but considering this was the fourth time he had asked her this week–and it was Wednesday–she decided against it.

Forcing a smile, she shook her head, "Sorry, Hojo-kun." She said, "I have to work. Maybe another time?"

Though she hated the fact that she even suggested it, Kagome just couldn't bring herself to hurt his–or anyone else's–feelings. Hojo was a nice guy to converse with, just not the type she would date. Ever.

She glanced back at the idle pencil on her desk. "Let's just get back to the assignment, okay?"

Though his brown eyes looked disappointed, he nodded with a smile, picking up his pencil.

"So–"

_Rrriiinnng!_

Elated to hear the ring of the bell that indicated the day was over, Kagome collected her things with great speed, shoving them into her oversized, yellow backpack. Not wasting time to make sure she had everything, she turned quickly and headed for the door, looking over her shoulder with a small wave. "Bye, Hojo-kun!"

"Wait, Kagome!" He called, tripping over desks and such in an effort to catch up with her, "I was going to give you a ride home!"

Instead of slowing down, she quickened her pace, looking over her shoulder once again to give him a brilliant smile. "No thanks! I'll foot it today!"

Not waiting to hear his response, she quickly spun around the corner and making a quick stop at her locker to deposit her things, she walked quickly throughout her high school, eager to get home. Maybe then she could eat some leftover oden and perhaps study for–

"Kagome!" The familiar call of her name had her spinning around, though she continued to walk, although backwards.

The sight of her two friends, Eri and Ayumi, fighting to get through the dense crowd of kids met her and she giggled, still making her way towards the door.

"I gotta going, guys! Call me!"

"We're coming over later!"

"Okay!" She replied, not really hearing what they said, though responding nonetheless.

Pale legs clad in a green plated skirt descended the short stairs in the front of Midoriko Tama High at a quick pace, eager to be away from the school grounds. And once small feet hit the pavement of the sidewalk, they gradually slowed to a steady walk.

After further distancing herself with from the school with a quick glance around to see that no one was paying her any mind, Kagome pulled out the magazine that had been tucked into the pocket of her skirt, immediately flipping to page 37. Her eager blues inspected the picture hungrily, unaware that she was indeed coming upon a crosswalk.

The sleek, surface of her dream car was painted a brilliant green that rivaled the healthiest stalk of grass, its top pulled back to reveal the white, leather seats that went for an interior. She sighed, clutching the picture of the gorgeous car to her chest lovingly.

'_If only, if only..'_

Then, suddenly, the loud, angry beep of a horn assaulted her ears and she snapped her blue eyes open in alarm. Screeching tires had everyone gasping as Kagome looked over in slow motion, just in time to see the slick white of a 2008 Saab 9-3 convertible zipped passed her, nearly taking her with it.

Shaky legs had her staring at the car as it zoomed down the street, wide eyes taking notice of the white haired driver and the long, brown mane of the passenger. _'I almost–!'_

Snapping to her senses suddenly, Kagome stepped out of the street and back onto the sidewalk, ignoring the various questions from onlookers concerning her safety.

She continued to walk down the street in a dazed manner, the erratic race of her heart the only thing being heard in her ears. Was it just her frantic imagination, or were the eyes of that boy..golden? She shook her head in rhythm to the rest of her quivering body. No, she had to be seeing things. Lots of demons had different colored eyes, so why not golden? Though it wasn't very common, they could have very well been contacts. Haunting, unnerving contacts that sent shivers tickling down her quivering spine.

Sighing in a breath of relief and giving a thanks to the gods above, she threw away her thoughts and concerns as continued–though still quite shaken–on her trek home.

**-X-**

**Next Chapter: **

**-The Noodle Shop-**

_He placed his large hands on the white sink on either side of her, trapping her small body with his imposing embrace. He leaned in, causing goose bumps to rush hurriedly across her pale skin and her wide blues to widen. This delighted him, in a way. __His lips hovered inches from hers as he spoke in a whisper, "..And why not?"_

**Spirit**


	2. The Noodle Shop

**Full Summary: **All 15 year old Kagome Higurashi wanted was to earn enough money to buy herself a new car in reward for her consistent good grades and behavior. However, in a sick twist of fate, all she received was a new job in the mansion of the one and only: Inuyasha Takahashi. Known all around Japan for his scandalous affairs and stunning good looks, what happens when Kagome soon finds a new car isn't the only thing she might want, and the call of his wicked world becomes way too tempting..

**Kagome Higurashi:** 15½; Long, black hair; blue eyes–

**Inuyasha Takahashi: **18; Long, white hair; gold eyes–

—_Last Chapter—_

_Sighing in a breath of relief and giving a thanks to the gods above, she threw away her thoughts and concerns as continued–though still quite shaken–on her trek home.._

**Wednesday Mid-Afternoon**

"You're kidding!"

"I'm not!"

"He _didn't_!"

"He _did_!"

The blue orbs of Kagome Higurashi rolled annoying and blatantly on her pale face as her teeth bit irritatingly into her beyond tattered pen. But the fuming girl went unnoticed by the other two occupants in the room, her ever boiling anger being unheeded by them in favor of their own conversation. It was bad enough that they had come over _uninvited_ while she was trying to study for her driver's license exam–which was _way_ overdue–but they chattered superfluously to themselves as if she wasn't even there. And it was her room!

A grunt of anger escaped the fifteen year old as she stared intensely at the driver's book, who's words were starting to become blurry and indistinct in her slowly blinding rage.

"You mean..Whipped cream.._and_.."A nervous gulp had the room silent for a moment, "His..mouth?"

"_Yes_!"

A squeal of embarrassed pleasure--from what was obviously a teenage girl--resonated shrilly throughout the room. "No!"

Kagome rolled over, a groan vibrating from the her pert chest, in which was poorly concealed beneath a pink shirt littered with amiable penguins. "Guys.."

To her exasperation, the two girls continued their lewd conversation, completely oblivious the fact that she was indeed teetering on the border of explosion.

"So..he _likes_ doing that kind of stuff?" The girl Ayumi asked, her short brunette hair bobbing as she tilted her head curiously, the red tint on her cheeks making her look much like a child.

Eri smiled smugly, seeming to inwardly pride herself for knowing such crude information. "Likes it?" Her smirk widened. "He _loves_ it."

"_Enough_ already!" Kagome exclaimed, moving into a sitting position on her queen sized mattress. Plain, small hands came up to massage her creased forehead in attempt to quell the headache she felt creeping up on her cranium. "Come on guys, I _need_ to study."

Her friends, who had undoubtedly forgotten about her presence up until that point, peered at her curiously through matching brown eyes. Ayumi slumped over, eyes downcast as if she had been physically reprimanded while Eri seemed as if Kagome had just said the unthinkable.

"Have you lost your damn mind?" Latter friend asked, her tone clipped with censure.

'_Figures,'_ Kagome thought, resisting the urge to roll her ocean colored eyes. Eri was a strong willed person, and she knew that. Being her best friend for nearly five years, Kagome was quite aware that if Eri didn't get things her way, all hell broke loose; usually for little to no reason at all. So they rarely ever clashed, simply because Kagome was always one to avoid conflict.

That was, unless she wanted her way, as well.

"No, it's very much _present_ at the moment, thank you." She replied, sitting back on her haunches and crossing her arms over her chest. "Where's yours?"

From the corner of her pointed glare at Eri, Kagome could see Ayumi wiggle her fingers back and forth, a habit she took on when she was nervous.

Being the new girl to their group, Ayumi's overly quiet and shy personality seemed to arise most when Eri and Kagome got into verbal altercations..of sorts. Despite this small fact, however, she leaned over to Eri, wringing her hands furiously. "She must not know."

Kagome switched her gaze to Ayumi in an instant, raising an inquisitive eyebrow. "Know what?"

"About this, Bookworm." Eri replied smugly, shoving a magazine in front of Kagome's widened blue eyes, "The hottest celebrity to hit Japan, of course!"

Kagome recoiled slightly, focusing her gaze on the picture shoved into her face. She felt her heart trip over itself.

The boy–no, _man_–on the page in front of her was clearly some sort of model, his composure and stature strong and confident as he leaned leisurely against a brick wall behind him, the tattered grime covering it making him seem all the more imposing. Silvery white hair spilled gloriously over his broad, manly shoulders as hauntingly piercing golden eyes stared down into the pretty face of a woman standing in front of him, her manicure nails splayed out needily on his wide chest. Their stance was quite seductive, the perfectly clawed hand (indicating he was of demon descent) wrapped tightly around the smooth, tanned thigh hooked onto his hip as his other hand–much to Kagome embarrassment–rested firmly on the girl's rear end. Her back was arched, seeming as if she was forcing her breasts onto his chest, which by the look in his eyes, he readily accepted. Their lips were a breath apart, just the perfect pose of a hot bodily lust Kagome had yet to experience in her sixteen year old life. She could practically hear the thoughts of sex pouring from the two, just by staring into their eyes. She certainly knew what went on after _that_ photo shoot.

Swallowing the unbidden lump in her throat as she pushed the magazine away, Kagome blushed, hiding the intrigue in her voice when she said, "That's uhm...nice." _'Oh, my.'_

Kagome's flustered mannerisms were no surprise, however. Because how many other male models in magazines had gotten little virgin Kagome to blush or stutter? She shrugged inwardly, effectively killing the butterflies that took flight in her belly. It's not like her opinion mattered, anyhow.

Her friend, however, seemed to think different.

"You've got to be _kidding_ me, Kagome!" Eri squeaked unbelievably. "How can you look him and not soak your panties?" Her eyes turned upward, "But considering I don't have any on.."

Though Kagome winced at her friend's crude choice of words, the subject was completely evaded in her mind in favor of reaching for her suddenly blinking cell phone. There were just some things a girl didn't tell _anyone_.

Sliding the small device open with the flick of her thumb, Kagome stuck her tongue out in an annoyed manner as the words displayed on the screen continuously, reminding her that she had to be to work in less than an hour.

So, after she eagerly shooed her chattering friends away–politely, mind you–she began to strip her day clothes and pad towards her bathroom. A glance in her personal mirror had her eying the green BMW 3-series she had ripped from a magazine as a constant reminder as to why she worked at her hell-hole of a job.

"Don't worry, darling," She said wistfully, leaning over to kiss the picture as she tied her hair into a bun, "Our day is coming."

A giddy smile graced her features at the thought, and with a final chirp of glee, she jumped into the shower to begin the rest of her day.

**Wednesday Afternoon (Late)**

Inuyasha hated wigs. And contacts lenses.

If there had to be a list that described his top dislikes in the world, those two contraptions created by the devil would undoubtedly be near the top, right next to his grandmother's slobbery kisses and, of course, spicy food. The thought made him shudder. He_ hated_ spicy food.

"Would you stop scratching at that thing? It's going to fall off." The peeved voice next to him was the only thing that made him aware that he had his elongated claws deep within the black wig he adorned, clawing helplessly at his irate scalp and ears. A scowl graced his features and he then blinked to soothe the irritation caused by his chocolate colored contacts lenses.

"Fuck off." He growled to his companion as they strolled lazily down the rural streets of downtown Tokyo. "This shit is irritating as fucking hell."

"And watch your mouth. Anybody could recognize your vulgar language from a mile away."

Usually golden (but currently brown) eyes regarded the girl–Sango–walking next to him in an irritable manner. "Yeah, well they can fuck off, too, for all I fucking care."

She rolled her hazel colored eyes, her pretty features pulling into a face that clearly stated her displeasure. She was a tall, lean girl, the only ounce of fat on her toned body being the two large breasts that sat perkily on her chest. Her long, flowing hair was pulled into a neat ponytail atop her head, which swayed gracefully with every turn and jerk of her head.

"Well," she stated pulling him to a stop in order to smooth out his wig in a motherly manner, "You shouldn't have ditched me yesterday!"

"Feh." He mumbled, ducking away from her to save himself from further public embarrassment. "I'm starting to remember why I did!"

Either she didn't hear his last comment or she chose to ignore it, for she continued to smooth out his hair in an soothing attempt to straighten the unruly mass. "This is the only way for us to hang out without the paparazzi thinking.." She cleared her throat. "..well, you know."

Though Inuyasha snorted, he knew she was right. Being famous had it perks, but it also had its downfalls as well. Being that Sango was his best friend and indeed a very pretty girl, he couldn't hang out with her(in public) without risk of her precious name being slandered in the tabloids the next day. The only reason he took her to his photo shoots at times was because, more often than not, they were exclusively private and paprazzi free. And even then, he was still cautious.

That's the way life was.

Besides, he didn't go through that hell of a disguise just for Sango. He didn't care who ever made his food, he had to admit the noodle shop that resided on a corner in a quiet, rural area of town had to have the best Ramen he had ever tasted. Ever.

Though he could never remember the name of the place, his nose always led him there in situations where he chose to lay low and hide his celebrity status. Times like that moment.

'_Where this fucking..wig..won't..stop itching!'_ He thought angrily, his claws jerking to scratch furiously at his head.

"Stop that twitching," Sango ordered as they approached the small diner, its dim light adding a small glow to her face, "You're being _so_ conspicuous."

He shoved his hands in his pockets, averting his eyes with a 'Feh' that had the young woman sighing as they entered.

The aroma of cooked, spiced, and buttered noodles wafted into his nose and he inhaled silently, the upward twitch of his lips the only indication of his change in demeanor. Sango noticed this, however, and smiled warmly as she sat in a booth near the window.

"Ah, doesn't this feel great?" She stated, stretching her arms over her head. "Sitting in a diner like _normal_ people for once."

She got a incredulous scoff in response. "No. Normality sucks."

Sango rolled her eyes as she picked up her menu, "Not everyone can be a huge celebrity known for their rich father and promiscuous scandals, you know. Some of us just don't have the talent."

"You're damn right you don't!" He exclaimed smugly, knowing full well she wasn't being serious. Leaning forward in his seat, he teased his friend playfully. "I mean how many guys do you know that can–"

"Oh, God," Sango groaned, "_Please_ spare me the details!"

Inuyasha chuckled and sat back in his seat, reaching up to scratch at his wig(damn what she said) when a voice interrupted his actions.

"Welcome to the Noodle Cup." A girl stated brightly, "What'll you two be having today?"

Inuyasha eyed the girl with an interested quirk of his eyebrow. She was nothing out of the ordinary, a slightly curved, but soft shape hidden beneath her work uniform and inky black hair that was pulled into a sloppy ponytail. Black bangs caressed her forehead, her big blue eyes peaking through the wavy hair to stare upon them kindly. His heart skipped a beat as the unbidden image of frightened blue eyes and a flurry of black hair swirling around a shaking form flashed before his eyes like a distant memory. He couldn't quite place the memory, though it seemed so recent..

Though she looked hauntingly familiar, he decided not to dwell on it any longer than necessary and shook his head inwardly to rid himself of the thought. Eying the named tag residing comfortably on the waitress's supple chest, a flirty smile curved onto his lips.

"Well, Asuka, I'd like–"

"Asuka?" The waitress interrupted, mildly amused. "Oh, heavens, no! My uniform is at the cleaner's, so I'm borrowing a co-worker's and," She looked down to her chest then shrugged, "I guess I forgot to take the name tag off." Her blue eyes slid to his, that bright smile still intact. "My name's Kagome, if you're wondering."

Embarrassed and slightly peeved that she had cut him off, Inuyasha held back a sneer.

"I wasn't–"

A swift kick in his shin from Sango had him shutting up as she laughed nervously.

"You'll have you excuse him." She apologized, "He doesn't get out much."

Inuyasha was ready to protest when the waitress smiled at his friend and reached up to push her bangs aside and peer at him more closely. He was ready to ask her what the hell she thought was doing when she spoke.

"You look like any old regular beach boy to me," She giggled, "No paleness anywhere!"

"Yeah, yeah," He replied, glancing once again at the breasts that looked like they were about to pop out of her shirt before averting his attention to his menu. "Can you get me the seasoned shrimp noodles? No curry powder, thanks."

"Comin' right up, Beach Boy." She giggled, grabbing a pen from her pocket and scribbling his order down on a sheet of paper.

Once Sango made her order, the girl said she'd return shortly before she turned and walked away. The bust of her ass and curve of her hips had his temporary chocolate eyes staring as she sauntered away.

"Inuyasha," Sango scolded, "Close your mouth, why don't you? You're practically gawking."

"Feh," He said, looking out the window, "Hardly. She's not even that cute. Fuckable, maybe, but that's about it."

With a final disappointed shake of her head, Sango fell silent and awaited their orders.

**-X-**

"Lookout!" Kagome called as she pushed the doors aside to the kitchen, "Coming through!"

The smell of boiling noodles and the sound of gurgling cauldrons assaulted her senses as she stepped through the double doors. Waitresses ran passed her frantically trying to fill their orders, hot, wooden bowls of noodles sizzling in their sturdy hands.

Placing her orders on the cook's counter, she made a beeline over near her co-workers, where they stood in a circle like group and chatted amiably. The beginnings of their conversations drifted to her ears before she even reached them.

"He _must_ be rich.."

"You think that girl is his girlfriend?"

"Can't be! He hits on me everyone time they come in here and she never says a word!"

"He's so _gorgeous_.."

The blue-eyed girl rolled her eyes at the collective sighs that followed, wondering who they could possibly be talking about this time. It was the regular routine for them all to gather around each other while waiting on their orders to be filled and gossip about the people currently in the restaurant.

Several pair of eyes turned to her as she approached.

"Oh, Kagome you have to tell us," Her friend Maiko exclaimed, her dark brown eyes pleading, "Who's that guy at your table?"

Blue eyes turned upward in thought. "You mean old man Mr. Johnson..?"

"No!" Six voices shrilled.

"We're talking about the boy at table two!" Another girl added eagerly.

"Oh," Kagome hummed, recognition finally hitting her. A mischievous smirk spread out on her face, revealing her bleach white teeth. "You mean the cute one with the long black hair?"

"Oh, _yes_."

"Well, if I do things right," She drawled, "He'll be _my_ new regular."

The call of her orders had her waving and departing from her awe-struck friends. She giggled inwardly, knowing fully well she was telling a lie. Sure, the boy was cute–_really_ cute–but it's not as if it mattered if he became her regular customer. She wasn't pursuing any boy at that moment, and it's not like he had different money than anyone else. After all, money was money. As far as she was concerned, her sex hungry co-workers could have him.

Grabbing a tray and piling her orders onto it, she smiled at the cook in thanks before making a beeline out of the kitchen and to the table nearest the door.

Two girls sat there, seemingly a little older than she, one wearing sunglasses that hid half her face and staring out the window distractedly while the other continued to glance around suspiciously with her large red eyes, as if looking for someone. Both wore equally extravagant clothing, by the way they sat and talked, they were clearly rich and highly ranked in society. _'Conspicuous much?'_

Red eyes chatted furiously in a hushed whisper, her piercing gaze shooting into the skull of the girl across from her. Sunglasses, on the other hand, continued to look out the window with her chin rested delicately on her palm, her soft, red lips moving only every so often as if she really wasn't indulged in the conversation as much as her partner.

Curious beyond reason, Kagome slowed her pace in hopes of them continuing their conversation so maybe she could perhaps pick up bits and pieces of it.

"...had no right..hate and love shit..didn't even tell! What...found out?!"

The other girl heaved a sigh, not bothering to conceal her voice in the least. Though Kagome still had a little trouble hearing her from a distance. "They won't. ...if he did tell, I could care less...not like I...feelings for him anymore."

This seemed to infuriate Red Eyes as she leaned forward."Then why the _fuck_ are you here?"

Sunglasses seemed to deflate and by the way she turned her head away, Kagome could imagine her averting her eyes guiltily. She opened her mouth to reply, but by then, the waitress had already approached.

"Hi, sorry it took so long," Kagome stated kindly, setting down their respective bowls, "It's a little busy today."

They each mumbled a 'thank you' and considering her job done, Kagome turned to walk away before a voice of one of the girls stopped her.

"Excuse me," Red eyes said politely, "Can you tell me something?"

With a perfectly manicured nail, the young red-eyed woman pointed to the pair at table two, particularly to the boy her friends we discussing earlier. "Are you serving that table?"

Kagome shifted her tray to her hip, wondering why she was asking. "Yep. As a matter of fact, I was headed over there right now."

"Oh, I see." She replied, sitting back in her seat as if indicating she was done.

But curiosity got the best of Kagome as she continued to pry, "Would you like me to ask them something for you?"

"No!" The girl with the sunglasses exclaimed, sitting forward suddenly. Seemingly embarrassed of her own outburst, she composed herself with a breath. "I'm sorry, just forget she even asked anything about him–_them_. I mean them. Thank you for the noodles."

Kagome nodded confusedly, offering a crooked smile, before turning to walk away quickly.

'_Weeeird!'_ She thought approaching the table where the curiously popular boy and his friend sat.

However, when she was nearing the table, just distance enough to be able to have a stable conversation, the falter of her feet and twist of her ankle had her falling forward, the twin pair of noodles in her hand flying. Her meeting with the ground was an unmerciful one and she clenched her eyes shut and hissed in pain as her wrist throbbed angrily. The loud exclaim of 'What the fuck!' had her blue eyes drifting fearfully up to the two occupants of the table, praying to every god that she didn't do what she thought she did.

The sight of the black haired boy standing up at an imposing height with scalding noodles dripping from his lap had her heart sinking into her chest.

The greenish brown eyes of his friend were widened to a super natural extent and Kagome could have sworn the girl gave her a sympathetic look before she ducked her head and covered her mouth with her hand, as if to stifle her laughter..

Ignoring this, Kagome grabbed a cloth from her pocket and jumped up, quickly going to his aid.

"I'm _so_ sorry, Sir. I-I don't know what happened, I just–"

"_Fuck_," He cursed, grabbing the cloth from her and wiping his pants off frantically, desperately trying to dry the noodle juice that was sure to stain. Brazen brown eyes turned to her and her throat hitched in her chest, making her suddenly aware of the intensity behind his chocolate colored orbs. "What the fuck did you think you were doing?"

The back of her eyes burned from the embarrassment, her throat clogging like a barricade. "I didn't mean–I just–!"

"Never mind. Just forget it, dammit." He growled, stalking off towards the bathroom, grumbling about clumsy bitches and expensive jeans.

Kagome glanced towards the kitchen to see all her co-workers piled at the door, their mouths formed in the shape of a perfect 'O' to express their shock. Her cheeks burned and she ducked her head, inadvertently locking gazes with the hazel eyed occupant of the now infuriated boy.

"I really didn't mean to.." She offered weakly, wondering why she was telling the stranger this.

The girl, however, offered her a warm smile and a giggle in return. "Don't sweat it, I'm sure he'll get over it eventually. It's not like he hasn't ruined a hundred pair of jeans in instances like this. The only difference is that this time he had your help."

Kagome's cheeks burned and she offered her a nervous laugh before kneeling to begin cleaning up her mess. The firm grip on her wrist had her looking up to the girl.

"Don't worry about this mess. I'll get your manager or someone to clean it up; I think you should go offer our friend an apology, hm?" She said kindly, her amused smile twinkling through her diamond like eyes.

"Oh no, I couldn't! I just–this mess is horrendous and I'm sure he would just bite my head off anyway." She mumbled, truly wishing the earth would just open up and swallow her whole.

"Oh, he will." She replied with a laugh, "But with him, you just have to tape it back on and keep trying." Her eyes turned upward in thought, "Besides, I'm sure he wouldn't mind speaking to you in private; he'll be quite..ecstatic you've given him the opportunity."

Kagome swallowed the lump in her throat, not at all liking the way the situation was turning out. She wanted desperately to tell her 'no', but the girl had an air around her that just screamed authority and she wasn't sure she wanted to dig herself in a deeper hole than she already was in.

The real question was: Who was she more afraid of; him or her?

Deciding on the latter, considering the strong grip on her wrist held so much power behind it, she gulped again and nodded reluctantly. "O-okay. I will."

Standing up on wobbly knees, she was stopped when the girl called her.

"Oh, and Kagome?"

A surprised Kagome turned to stare at her. "Yes?"

Blinding white teeth met her in a glorious smile. "I'm Sango; by the way."

She smiled and nodded, somehow feeling a little better. "Nice to meet you, Sango-san."

And with that, she turned and rushed off to where the boy was likely to be.

Hazel eyes watched the young girl go, the corners of her lips turning into a smile as she turned back to her table, daintily taking a sip of her water and closing her lids.

'_What an entertaining turn of events; that waitress looking just like her..'_ She thought amusingly, nearly bringing herself to a resentful laugher, _'Let's see if you can do it right this time, Inuyasha.'_

**-X-**

**Wednesday Evening**

"What the _hell_ do you think you were doing back there?!"

The sudden, harsh bite in her companion's tone had the girl recoiling slightly, though rolling her crimson colored eyes. "What did it look like I was doing?"

The girl snatched off her large sunglasses, bright green eyes screaming angrily at her from the passenger seat of her car as they sped down the streets of Tokyo, far away from the noodle shop they had just exited prior to that moment.

"Making a fool of yourself, that's what!" She hissed, her pretty, delicate face pulling into a displeased scowl that didn't suit her at all. "Do you _think _before you do these things?"

The female driver shrugged, not seeming to care in the least. "It was just a little gust of wind. Not my fault she's frail on her feet."

"It wasn't _necessary_, Kagura." She ground out angrily. "That girl might just lose her job because of your ignorant interference."

Her face remained passive and nonchalant. "So?"

"I can' believe you; pointing to him out in the open like that! God, you're so intolerable sometimes."

Kagura ignored her, knowing full well the reasons for sending a gust of wind at the waitress's back were just her little way of spiting the boy sitting at the table.

Then, just as suddenly, the girl in passenger seat clutched her stomach, sitting back in her seat with a sigh. "Never mind. All this anger is making me queasy. Let's just go home."

Irritated at being referred to as if she were a personal driver to the girl, Kagura grumbled but said nothing as she pressed down on the gas, eager to set her distance from the young woman occupying her passenger seat.

**-X-**

The heavy wooden door creaked open to the bathroom to reveal the shy, peaking face of Kagome, her blue eyes scanning the pale, tiled room nervously.

"Excuse me, Sir?" She asked politely, not particularly wanting to walk in the men's bathroom by herself. What if there were guys doing..business?

Forcing the thought from her head once she didn't get a reply, she pushed the door open with a gulp and slid into the large, multi-stalled bathroom.

"Sir?" She tried again, not exactly sure what to call the boy, considering she didn't even know his name. Though silence answered her, the shroud of annoyance permeating from the bathroom told her very blatantly that he was in there.

She walked forwards, the hard heels of her shoes echoing hauntingly in her ears.

'_Please just let this hurry up and be over,'_ She thought, wondering how in the world she got herself in this predicament.

Turning the corner of the large bathroom, butterflies sprang to life in her belly at the sight of the boy standing in front of the stall, furiously rubbing at the stained jeans with the flowered cloth he had taken from her earlier.

"Hey," She said, approaching him cautiously, "I just wanted to say–"

"That you were sorry?" He offered venomously before he scoffed, "Yeah, I figured as much."

Kagome bit her bottom lip in an effort to quell her rising anger. It was her fault that they were in the current situation, after all. After watching him try fruitlessly to remove the stain, she figured she might as well help. Maybe then he wouldn't be so angry?

Grabbing a few napkins from the dispenser, she squirted some of the foamy purple soap onto it, knowing the perfect way to remove such a stain after multiple instances with such an ordeal.

"Here," She offered, stepping forward, "I'll help you."

He growled, causing her to take a step back. _'What the..?'_

"I don't need your fucking help." He snapped, another animalistic growl ripping through him. "You've already helped enough, thanks. Don't you have a job to do?"

Ignoring his last comment, she clicked her tongue in annoyance at his childish and rude behavior. She was just trying to help, damn him.

"You do need my help." She chastised stubbornly, "You won't get it out like that. And at that rate, it'll dry and stain."

Brown eyes drifted to her in an angry, peeved manner before he looked her up and down slowly, as if deciding whether he would let her help or just tell her to fuck off and hope she would leave him the hell alone.

Shining blue eyes filled with sincere remorse stared back at him and he suddenly realized he had no choice but to stand upright, cross his arms over his chest, and look away with a 'Feh'. He had to admit, the bitch was stubborn.

Taking this as a positive sign, Kagome smiled gratefully and began to work on the wet stain covering the front of his pants which, in any other instance, would have been quite comical. But the feel of his hard thighs beneath the pressure of her hands had her face an unhealthy hue of red. She cleared her throat to look nonchalant throughout the whole ordeal, but she knew he could tell she was beyond flustered.

She wiped off his waistband, her heart thundering loudly in her chest at the images of his strong pelvis thrusting came unbidden to her mind. She censored this thought with a shake of her head, her face looking as if all the blood in her body had rushed to it. He was so tall, so imposing..She gulped. This strange boy could crush her if he wanted to. Anything he wanted from her, he could probably take from her small fragile body. This thought had another lump of saliva sliding nervously down her throat.

As she reached the small bulge in his pants, her eyes widened to the size of saucers and she stood upright, looking away and handing the soapy napkin to him. There were some things a girl just _couldn't_ do. "You can–you know–do that." She gulped, trying to force down her inhuman blush. "Just rub it in tight circles."

"_Tight_ circles, huh?" He chuckled, his voice deeper than she expected.

Her realization at her choice of words had her sputtering indignantly. "No! I meant–that's how you get it to come out–er, the stain, I mean."

A low chuckle had her shuddering as his hand reached out to grab her wrist, slowly guiding it towards him. She was vaguely aware through her passive oblivion that he had removed the napkin from her shaking hand to replace it with the firm steel that was his chest.

'_What. The. Heck?!'_

"Look at me," He ordered smoothly.

Her eyes obeyed without her consent and his sudden proximity had them widening and her breath shortening. He leaned towards her, guiding her palm over his clothed chest and stomach, towards his throbbing... "Why don't you do it?"

Her eyes drifted downwards to see his large hand enveloping her wrist, guiding it towards the bulge in his pants slowly. Though the rest of his pants seemed dry, her neglect in that particular _area _kept it rousingly moist

The feel of the hot, rhythmic pulse in her lower region and the unfamiliar moisture in her panties had Kagome hurdling back to reality with a horrified shriek and ripping her hand away from its captor, holding it to her chest as if he his touch was nothing less than scalding.

"Don't do that!" She exclaimed embarrassingly, beginning to back away from him.

Amused by her blatant embarrassment, he stepped closer to her, inadvertently ensnaring her between the sink and himself. He placed his large hands on the white sink on either side of her, trapping her small body with his embrace. He leaned in, causing goose bumps to rush hurriedly across her pale skin. This delighted him, in a way. The way her skin grew hot at their proximity and her blush deepened three shades showed that she was excited by him, much like he was her. His lips hovered inches from hers as he spoke in a whisper, "And why not?"

The way her small form trembled as her doe-like blue eyes looked everywhere but him had the young celebrity in disguise smirking confidently. He had never had one like her. So innocent and curious, yet so ignorant and needing. According to the scent of vanilla and jasmine that floated to his nose, her ripe body was just begging to be fucked slow and hard. God, the thought of him inside her pure, foreign body had his manhood hardening.

"Because I–you–this is–is–"

The subtle, growing proximity of his hips against hers had her words dying defenselessly in her throat as she felt the strong bones of his pelvis press against her quivering stomach.

Kagome gripped the sink for support, feeling as if she were going to collapse under the merciless scrutiny of the tirade known as her feelings, which coursed ruthlessly through her veins. Her chest heaved uncontrollably and feeling that she just couldn't take anymore of what was going on, she pushed him away with a strength she didn't know she possessed.

"I have to get back to work," She mumbled quickly, stepping away from him quickly, but still not wishing to be rude. The flicker of her eyes to his lower region had her squealing embarrassingly. "Sorry again about your pants!"

And without another word, she pivoted on her heel and sped around the corner and out of the bathroom without a look back.

Inuyasha smiled as he watched her flee, leaning onto the sink they occupied quite heatedly moments before. He ran his claws gently through his temporary black mane, a toothy smile gradually adorning his handsome face.

If he thought he liked this place before, it was most definite that he loved it now.

**-X-**

**Next Chapter:**

**Who, Me?**

_When crystal blue eyes drifted up to meet golden ones, his heart flew into his throat. A second of silence passed before both teenagers jumped in alarm, each pointing at the other accusingly._

"_It's you!_"

**Spirit**


	3. Who, Me?

**Full Summary: **All 15 year old Kagome Higurashi wanted was to earn enough money to buy herself a new car in reward for her consistent good grades and behavior. However, in a sick twist of fate, all she received was a new job in the mansion of the one and only: Inuyasha Takahashi. Known all around Japan for his scandalous affairs and stunning good looks, what happens when Kagome soon finds a new car isn't the only thing she might want, and the call of his wicked world becomes way too tempting...

**Kagome Higurashi:** 15½; Long, black hair; blue eyes–

**Inuyasha Takahashi: **18; Long, white hair; gold eyes–

**A/N: **Wow, this week came faster than I've taken notice to. Shit, are you sure it's Friday? Lol. Well not much to say about this chapter except that it lays the skeletal structure of the plot as well as a little bit a flesh to the body of it. Wow, that sounds gross. Think of this as a tease. ;-) Thanks a million to all your responsive readers. It really makes my _entire_ week. No lie.

Hope you enjoy!

—_Last Chapter—_

_Inuyasha smiled as he watched her flee, leaning onto the sink they occupied quite heatedly moments before. He ran his claws gently through his temporary black mane, a toothy smile gradually adorning his handsome face._

_If he thought he liked this place before, it was most definite that he loved it now..._

---

**Wednesday Evening**

The chirping of crickets permeated audibly through the air as Inuyasha and Sango strolled lazily through the quiet streets of a rural area in Tokyo, their destination pushed way to the back of their minds, though not far enough to be forgotten.

They walked in a comfortable silence, the smirk on Inuyasha's face gradually widening as the seconds passed.

"So," Sango began, shoving her hands into her jeans pockets. "Wanna tell me what took you so long in the bathroom back there?"

Referring to the events that occurred in the noodle shop they had just left prior to that moment, Inuyasha chuckled lightly, giving his best friend a playful shove. "Not really."

Shoving him back, Sango added, "Come on, Yash. Stop being so tight lipped!"

Pursing his lips to emphasize his silence earned him another shove from her, causing his continuous laughter.

Turning her hazel eyes upward once he removed the smirk from his face, she sighed with a shake of her head, "That poor girl. You probably molested her." She said, glancing at him, "She looked scared to shit when she came out of the bathroom."

Inuyasha chuckled heartily, "Yeah? Well, suits her right." He snorted. "She shouldn't have followed me in there."

Omitting the fact it was indeed her influence that caused the girl to follow after him, Sango suppressed a giggle at the thought of the fleeing girl, who's face was redder than a tomato and eyes wide as planets. The girl, Kagome, had clearly avoided their table from that point on, especially when Inuyasha rejoined her, only using her blue eyes to glance over every now and then. She even had her tables switched! And even Sango noticed the intentional wink Inuyasha sent her way, which comically had her face reddening even more. The ordeal was truly priceless.

"I can't believe you, Inuyasha." She laughed, "Why am I even friends with you?"

This caused his face to go solemn, shoving his hands into his pockets as his gaze floated to the ground. His mouth suddenly pulled into frown, and by then, Sango had noticed his drastic change in demeanor. She rested her hand on his arm as they walked. "Something wrong?"

He continued to look towards the ground, his jaw taught as his brown eyes swam with the obviously painful memories his golden irises witnessed. "She said that once." He paused. "She was joking, though. But she was never really a kidder, that K–"

"Don't say her name." Sango said forcefully, suddenly angry. "We don't talk about her anymore, remember?"

His chocolates flickered to the girl walking beside him and a small, resentful smirk pulled at his lips before he turned his face upward, closing his eyes altogether. _'Yeah, I remember, all right.'_

Opening her mouth to change the depressing topic, Sango was cut off once the song 'Wow, I Can Sexual Too' blared from his pocket, causing a violent vibrating sound to ensue.

Holding up a finger to Sango, he mouthed a 'Hold that thought' before placing the phone up to his ear. "What is it, old man?"

There was a pause, then an interested quirk of his long eyebrow. "A friend? You?" He paused again then, laughing lightly. "Yeah, right. A _woman_? That's okay, not interested."

Sango smiled forlornly as she heard the sigh on the other line, before something else was said. Inuyasha then responded with an, 'Oh, really?' before he smiled, quickly agreeing to whatever they were conversing about.

Once he slid the phone back into his pocket, Sango inquired, "What was that all about?"

Inuyasha shrugged, "Old man wants me to meet an old friend of his. Coincidentally his new lawyer, too. Not like I give a fuck who covers the old man's ass."

Sango gave him a surprised look, before turning her face to suspicious. "What'd he say to make you agree, then?"

Inuyasha smiled gloriously, its radiance suddenly reminding Sango why he was currently Tokyo's most wanted celebrity. She was vaguely aware that he was poorly masking his hurt, but she ignored that, for the moment. "She has a daughter."

Turning her eyes upward, Sango sighed and tried not to frown. _'I really need to get some female friends.'_

**-X-**

**Wednesday Evening (Late)**

Asuka Higurashi led a busy life. A life _much_ too busy, considering her profession and the circumstances her children faced her with. But the thirty-seven year old woman was always known for her stubborn tendencies, so did she listen when they told her in law school that being a defense lawyer wouldn't be easy? Of course not, hence the large stack of papers presented to her prior to that moment, which were currently obscuring her vision of the door to her small study. The tall, mahogany door she wished so desperately she could walk out of.

Checking her watch, which read exactly 10:45, she sighed, leaning back in her plush white chair to relax her tired shoulders. What she wouldn't give for a message right that minute to soothe her old, aching muscles. Though the call she received earlier from her long time friend definitely heightened her spirits, she believed they were still a little too low to the ground to bring a smile to her face. However, if one of her two kids were to pop in just to see how she was doing, perhaps she could get that massage she had been looking for..

The subtle slam of the front door had her thanking the gods above as she sat forward. "Kagome, honey, is that you?"

"Yeah, what is it, mom?" Was the call that came in reply, the shuffle of footsteps being heard on the other side of the door indicating her daughter had no intention of coming into her study. _'Well she has another thing coming!'_

"Could you come here, darling?" She called politely, so the perceptive teen wouldn't suspect her true intentions.

There was a pause, then a quite audible snort. "I'm not giving you a massage, so you can just forget it!"

"Damn," The older woman cursed, deciding she wasn't sly enough to entrap her this time around. But, on the other hand, other business needed to be attended to, and since it was obvious her daughter wasn't intending on venturing any where near her study, Asuka would undoubtedly have to go to her.

Standing up, she ambled tiredly over to the cursed door that had her entrapped in that room for hours on end and she stepped from her study and into the living room of their particularly large home.

Her daughter currently resided lazily on their plush white couch, the thick black hair she had undoubtedly let down when she came home spreading over the arm chair like spilled ink. Her small hand was slung over her stomach as it rose and fell with the even breaths escaping through parted lips, the other arm hanging limply from the side of the couch. Noticing at that moment that she saw her long eyelashes caressing her high cheeks that her daughter was indeed sleeping, Asuka smiled warmly before retrieving a blanket for the teen. Removing the working shoes from her daughter's dainty feet, the mother draped the blanket over her body before kissing her goodnight and venturing off to spend the rest of the night in her study.

A sigh escaped her, _'I guess I'll just save the news for later.'_

**-X-**

**Thursday Morning (Early)**

"You want me to _what_?"

A nervous smile played out on her mother's face, as if she expected her daughter to react in such a way. "It'll only be one afternoon, Kagome. _And_ today's your day off!"

Kagome dropped her pencil against her studies as she spun around to completely face her mother, who seemed to be completely out of her mind. "Exactly! It's not a day I want to spend meeting your 'friend'!" She exclaimed, using her fingers as quotations to accentuate her disbelief that her mother and this man were 'just friends' as she so claimed. "Why don't you take Souta?"

"He has soccer practice." Her mother said with a smug look.

Kagome groaned, slumping back onto her chair in exasperation. She had waken up only hours prior, intending on studying rigorously before her mother knocked politely on the door with her newest proposal to ruin her plans. Rubbing her temples irritably, the thought of cancelling the late beach trip with her friends she had planned in favor of meeting her mother's college friend was not appealing.

In the least.

"You're killing me, mom.." She whined. "What about my driver's test?"

Asuka shifted her stance, placing her hand on her hip as she glanced aimlessly around the pink and white room to avoid her daughter's scrutinizing gaze. "You've been studying for hours, baby. Can't you take a break for me?" She clasped her hands in front of her as she prepared to reel her daughter in with the famous pout, "Just this once?"

Kagome blue eyes stared indifferently into her mother's chocolate orbs, unable to say no to a face like that. Especially if it was plastered onto the face of her pleading mother. She averted her gaze as she began to pick the polish of her nails, mumbling, "Whatever."

Her mother squealed in joy, bending down to embrace her daughter affectionately. "Thanks, honey. You won't regret this, I promise."

Kagome rolled her eyes and shrugged, inwardly glad that she had made her mother happy. Even if she had to sit through a boring college reunion between two middle age people to do it.

**Thursday Afternoon (Early)**

"Was this really necessary, mom?" Kagome mumbled, fingering the skirt of the new outfit she wore, compliments of her over joyous mother. It consisted of a long, white summer skirt covering her legs until her knees and a green 1,000 Steps Beach tank top from Hollister, the green ballerina flats on her small feet wrapping the ensemble together nicely.

Her mother's brown eyes glanced over at her from the driver's seat of their red 2006 intrepid, "No. But I wanted to thank you for coming with me."

Kagome only shrugged, looking at the window distractedly. She had to admit, she absolutely loved the outfit; it was a great change from the plated green skirt and collared sailor's top she wore everyday to school. But was it really _necessary_? If this guy was really her mom's friend, it wouldn't matter what her daughter wore. Should he even be focused on her in the first place?

"Mom," She asked, suddenly wondering something, "Were you in love with this guy?"

With no hesitation, her mother smiled in response, her whole face glowing, "I was. Once upon a time."

This intrigued Kagome, who sat forward in her seat in interest. "Really? What happened?"

Asuka's face never lost any of it's radiance at the question. If anything, it increased ten fold. "Your father."

Shocked to hear her mother talk about the man she never really knew, Kagome opened her mouth to respond before and excited glee interrupted her. "We're here!"

Blue eyes traveled out the window to inspect the house she would be in residing for the rest of her afternoon and her breath died in her throat. "Woah," She awed, the tall, white house–no, _mansion_– that reached for the skies, looming imposingly over them. The enormous structure stretched over a vibrant green terrace of what Kagome guessed was probably a city block in distance. Flowers of every color littered the driveway, leading up to a large, golden gate that required a surveillance entrance.

Her mother pulled up slowly, rolling down her window to enter a series of numbers into a small, silver computer looking device. It chimed once she was finished, causing the golden gates blocking their path to slide open slowly, which was quite surprising since Kagome was expecting it to swing open instead. Their heavenly hue glistened in the afternoon's light as Asuka pulled her car forward slowly, mumbling with a smile about 'showy bastards who loved attention'.

Ignoring her, Kagome resisted the urge to press her hands against the window in awe as she gazed wondrously upon the biggest mansion she had ever seen in her life. It was sculpted beautifully, the starch white paint of the structure accentuated with a dazzling hue akin to gold. Kagome's blue eyes danced over the perfectly bloomed flowers that giggled in the wind as they lead them to the front of the house. Trees billowed in the wind next to the house, seemingly in a perfect symmetrically placement, the wind softly caressing their large luscious leaves as well.

Seeing a dog run jubilantly across the large expanse of green land had Kagome jumping. "Oh, look! It's a dog! Do you see it, Mom?"

Asuka only smiled in response, (because her daughter's love for animals was unrivaled) pulling to the front of the house, and hiding her daughter's vision of the jubilant canine.

Just as Kagome was climbing from the car, her mother's soft touch on her shoulder stopped her. "Honey," she said with kind eyes, "What happened between Taishio and I is something of the past, okay? We're just friends now; I promise."

Kagome nodded in understanding, somewhat eager to be inside the wondrous house. "Okay, mom."

"Be nice to him, and don't mention a word about..well, you know who." She said with a sad smile, referring to Kagome's father.

Though the constant uprising of the subject made her intriguingly curious, Kagome nodded, nonetheless, climbing completely out of the car and toward the large house.

**-X-**

"The beach? Today?" Inuyasha inquired, pulling a fresh pair of jeans over his legs, "Nah. I have some business to handle."

Twin pouts of disappointment appeared on two equally beautiful faces, the twin females sitting on his bed poorly masking their displeasure.

"Don't be upset, Ayaka, Ayako," He said smoothly, sliding his muscular arm around their twin waists and pulling them close to him. "I'll always have time for my favorite twins."

The girls sighed blissfully, each getting their respective tongue kiss from the teenage boy, whom readily gave them out. But upon Ayako's–the blonde and much smarter twin–wait and her aimless glance out Inuyasha's extravagant balcony, she entangled herself from him and her sister, bounding over to the glass door to peer towards the ground.

"Darling," She called, her sing-song voice interrupting them both, "Who's that?"

"Who?" Inuyasha asked as he pulled his fangs from the girl's bottom lip and walking towards the balcony, Ayaka closely in step behind him. Opening the door, the glorified teenager stepped gallantly onto the balcony, the wind automatically trying to take his long, white hair with it. Golden eyes peered down at the idle red car residing in his driveway, eyebrow raised intriguingly. _'So that's our visitor, huh, Dad?'_

Looking to inspect further, he leaned against the white railing (much to the twins' displeasure) and watched as the red door of the passenger side swung open. His scrutiny didn't dare lessen as two pair of long, creamy colored legs slid from the innards of the car, small feet stepping onto pavement delicately. But while he watched closer, the owner of the gorgeous appendages still refused to show herself, apparently in conversation with the driver of the car. _'Come on, baby,'_ Inuyasha thought eagerly, silently urging the girl to get out and reveal herself to waiting eyes.

He didn't avert his attention from the car as a nail tapped him timidly on the shoulder. He merely answered with a distracted, "What?"

He could sense her (whoever 'her' was) hesitation, so he continued to ignore her in favor of watching the mysterious occupants of the car.

"Tell him!" The urged whisper of one of them came.

Remembrance of the last girl with an untold yeast infection had him reluctantly turning to stare upon the twins, eyes suspicious . "Tell me what?"

They shifted uncomfortably under his powerful scrutiny. "Well, we sort of.." Ayako began,

"..kind of.." Ayaka stuttered, "Accidentally.."

"Spit it out!"

"We left our bras in the living room downstairs!" They chorused in unison.

"How the hell did you do that?!" He exclaimed, causing them to wince.

"Well, we were climbing down from the top of the t.v. and–"

"Never mind." He said, holding up a clawed hand for their silence.

Resisting the urge to slap himself in the forehead, Inuyasha growled angrily as he could only imagine the look on his father's face when he went to sit down and watch television and two large pair of C cup bras hung lewdly his vision. A clawed hand pointed toward his door. "Out."

"But–"

A growl ripped through him, "Out! I'll go get them."

They squealed and jumped, each scrambling to get to the door before the other. The slam of the door had Inuyasha glancing back at the mystery car, only to see his valet climb in it and drive away. _'Fuck,'_ he thought before he pulled a shirt over his naked chest and strode out the door in which the twins had just disappeared through.

**-X-**

The two Higurashi women walked slowly up the stairs behind the tall, board-like butler who lead the way, their eyes scanning the magnificent display of portraits trimmed in gold. They were generally of a some gorgeous landscape, be it a beach or the overlook of and entire city; each were equally breath taking. Kagome was taken away by the magnificent display of the entire house, the constant gold trimmings of everything making it glow in an ethereal manner. She couldn't possibly imagine how someone could live there peacefully! She could envisage herself basking in any and everything the wonderful building had to offer.

The loud, repetitious clanking of unmistakable footsteps had Kagome's eyes peeling from the paintings and towards the top of staircase in curiosity. The sound continued to get louder, the incoherent chatter of people indicating they were heading towards the trio. Though her mother continue to stare at the pictures, oblivious, Kagome wanted more than anything to see who these people were.

But when she did, she regretted her curiosity.

Two females appeared at the top of the stairs at that moment; their unison steps and striking beauty making them look much like untouchable goddesses, resembling something straight out of a Victoria Secret magazine. Their auras just emanated dominance; something like an untouchable royalty that had a wave of inferiority caressing Kagome's rigid body. Once they got closer, Kagome then noticed that they were twins, their thin lips and arched eyebrows twitching as two pair of light brown eyes met hers. Her mother didn't seem to notice the piercing, hateful glares the girls sent her, or the incoherent mumbles of obvious spite escaping their lips as each party drew nearer to the other. Though Kagome felt more self conscious than she ever had in her life, she just couldn't avert her gaze from the imposing twins'. Their aura of arrogance just mad her so _angry_. And when one bumped her, nearly shoving her to the other side of the staircase, she felt about ready to explode.

"Oh, sorry," The brunette said, flipping her hair back to stare up at Kagome in a challenging manner, her twin mimicking her actions, "Hope I didn't upset you."

Blue eyes narrowed, but her past of silence and kindness had a barricade on her boiling anger. The way the girl's large eyes scanned her was so demeaning, like they were made to look down on people like her.

"Whatever," She mumbled, turning to continue her trek and put the twins from her mind.

"Bitch," She heard one murmur angrily before they, too, continued on their way.

By the time Kagome and Asuka had reached Mr. Taishio's office, Kagome's anger had died down, but failed to completely dissipate.

'_Arrogant, snobby..' _Kagome fumed in her mind, _'Just who do they think they are?!' _

The butler left them to knock on the door themselves, the room itself ducked away in a hallway on the side of the master living room. Raising her fist and knocking loudly on the door, both females stepped back in case it swung open in their direction.

There was little wait, though, because as soon as it was swung open in the opposite direction, a large man–bigger than Kagome had seen in a while–wrapped his large arms around her mother and drug her into the room.

Though startled beyond belief, Kagome took the timid initiative to step into the large office, closing the door behind her. She watched as the tall man (probably two heads taller than her petite mother) swung her around in a circular fashion, their squeals of joy making Kagome blush in embarrassment. How old were these two, again?

Upon letting Asuka back down to the ground, her mother didn't waste time as she wound her arms his neck and embraced him tightly. In a sort of brotherly manner, if you must.

"It's so good to see, Taishio!" She sighed, as her hugged her back, Kagome left standing in the corner, suddenly feeling very awkward.

He mumbled something in her ear, and once they let go of one another, his large, golden eyes slid to her. _'Golden eyes?' _Kagome thought, a shiver running down her rigid spine, _'Where have I seen those before..?'_

"So," He began, stepping towards Kagome, "This is the squirt, huh?"

Though Kagome didn't appreciate being called that, she shrugged nonetheless.

"Come here, young lady," The man ordered in a powerful tone.

She hesitated, but with a quick glance at her mother–who urged her along–she stepped towards him shyly, only to be immediately wrapped up in his bone crushing embrace. Though it didn't hurt, the absolute, surging power behind his large arms had the power to crush her entire body into powder.

While so close to him in the one-sided embrace, Kagome noticed the jagged purple marks across his cheeks which indicated he was of demon descent. A _strong_ demon descent, since only very powerful demons showed their marks to the public.

Once he let her down, Kagome felt dizzy and winded, her legs wobbling like jell-o.

"Uhm, nice to meet you." She mumbled, her vision doubling and the two adults bursting into laughter.

"Nice? It's excellent!" He cried, "Your mother had told me so much about you."

Golden eyes peered at her more closely, a fanged smile curling kindly at his lips, "My, Asuka! You failed to tell me how stunning she is!" He laughed, "It must run in the family."

This had Kagome blushing, though she said nothing.

"Still the old flirt, I see," Her mother said slyly, "I hope your son hasn't taken up your bad habits."

A large fang spread onto his mouth, "Oh, no. He's much worse."

Not noticing the knowing glances the two adults shared, Kagome ambled over to a chair, taking a seat as to prepare herself for the most boring day of her life.

**-X-**

Inuyasha's nose twitched.

The aroma of vanilla drifted heavily into his nose, the familiarity of it nearly driving him insane. It seemed to be floating all around him, caressing his nostrils sensually. "Shit," He growled, as to not inhale the intoxicating scent while he took the task of disposing the bras he had just picked up from the television.

He could tell she was here, the unfamiliar–yet familiar–scent of her wafting around him like a shroud. The girl from the car had been there, in his house, and judging by his nose, she was currently in his father's office.

Glancing at the bras in his hands, he figured their disposal could wait as he crept into the hallway leading to his father's office, the heavy, spicy scent of vanilla alluring his nose and making his entire body relax. It got strongest when he got to the door, though his watering mouth indicated it could be _much_ stronger. If only he could bury his nose in the crook of her neck..

"Well, well, looks like we have an eavesdropper, ladies," Came the unexpected voice of his father, the amusement in his voice absent in favor of irritation.

Golden eyes drifted up to meet to a darker pair of amber, their hue of vexation causing Inuyasha to nearly shrink back at their intensity. A nervous smile formed on his perfect lips, "Hey there, Dad."

A strong grip on his shoulders had the teenage boy being hauled into the room, the door slamming for emphasis behind him. His father slung his large arms around his shoulders, adding a little extra pressure to them that the other occupants apparently couldn't see. Clearing his throat, he tucked his hands behind his back, effectively hiding the bras occupying them.

"Since my son here seems so _interested_ in our conversation," He said, the underlying growl in his voice making Inuyasha wince, "Why don't I just introduce him to you ladies?"

Inuyasha grumbled angrily under his breath, feeling the intense gaze of the two females boring through him, though out of embarrassment, he refused to meet either one. He clutched the womanly assets behind his back tighter, as to not let them dangle. Although the spicy, almost edible scent of vanilla nearly suffocated him, he occupied himself at staring through the large window on the opposite side of the room. _'She smells so good..So familiar..'_

"Well, Inuyasha?" Came the voice of his imposing father. "Aren't you going to say something to our guests?"

At the underlying threat in his father's tone, golden eyes swooped reluctantly to the middle aged woman, her short, shoulder length hair accentuating the smooth, kind features of her delicate, slightly aged face. Big brown eyes looked back at him in a motherly smile, "Nice to meet you, Inuyasha."

Taking the opportunity to slip from his father's grip, he reached the older woman in two strong steps, his famous demeanor overtaking him as he grabbed her delicate hand, the bras still effectively tucked into his clenched fist.

Placing a light kiss on the back of her hand, "The pleasure's mine, Mrs...?" He let his eyes linger on hers.

She raised an interested eyebrow, looking as if she were about to into amused laughter. "Higurashi. _Ms._ Higurashi."

"Ms?" He purred, "Nice."

Asuka swatted the teenage boy away lightly, pretending to be annoyed, though the smile on her face clearly telling different.

"Taishio!" She laughed, "What have you done? He's just like you!"

His father rumbled in laughter, though Inuyasha ignored him, in favor of sliding to finally stare upon the owner of that oh so enticing scent.

She sat timidly in her plush chair, her head looking shyly into her lap–though he could see the deep blush tinting her cheeks–, her liquid black hair falling to slightly brush the thighs hidden beneath a white summer skirt. He could see the supple, milk white of her breasts bubble from the top of her dipped shirt, sensually teasing his hungry golden eyes. He resisted the urge to lick his lips, _'Not bad.'_

"And this must be–"

When crystal blue eyes drifted up to meet golden ones, his heart flew into his throat. A second of silence passed before both teenagers jumped in alarm, each pointing at the other accusingly.

"It's you!" They cried in unison, both equally stunned to see the other.

Both held their breath as they stared intensely at the other, the terrifying recognition shaking them terribly.

Then, just as quickly, the girl suddenly pulled her hand back in embarrassment, clutching it to her chest. Glancing at the lingerie-like cloths hanging from his hand had her scent soaring nervously. She blushed heavily as her blue eyes turned something akin to saucers, her heart shaped lips forming nonexistent words. Her whole face splashed bright red before she averted her gaze embarrassingly.

Inuyasha, ever the slow one, slowly slid his eyes to his pointing claw, only to see two brightly colored bras hanging from the accusing appendage.

His felt a hot blush burn his cheeks as the distinct 'Oh, my..' of her mother echoed behind him. Though he was embarrassed beyond belief, his body became stubbornly immobile as the large pair of bras continued to dangle from his finger.

The girl, on the other hand, heaved a breath and exhaled, trying fruitlessly to calm herself down. Glancing back at his golden eyes, she blushed even harder before moving towards the door. "I'm sorry–I have to uhm–find the bathroom!"

She exclaimed before slipping out quickly, disappearing entirely from the room.

Feeling the intense gazes piercing the back of his silver head, Inuyasha turned then, only to face the piercing gaze of his father's angry gaze. His claws slid to the back of his head in a nervous scratch, his eyes closing in response to his embarrassed smile. _'Oh, shit..'_

"I guess I have some explaining to do.."

**-X-**

Kagome's heartbeat was erratic.

She could practically hear it pound into her rib cage with an merciless vengeance that had her lungs exerting harsh breaths from her parted lips. Her petite hands rested onto the cleavage of her chest for comfort, trying to quell the nervousness threatening to engulf her. The whole situation was just so..overwhelming.

The pitter of her fast-paced feet echoed throughout the hall ways as she climbed another flight of stairs, her intended destination completely unknown. Her mind raced frantically, and just as her head began to pound in rhythm with her thundering heart, she slowed reluctantly, mentally trying to block out the images in her mind.

Though she desperately tried to concentrate on other things, the event played vividly through her mind repeatedly.

She had almost stopped breathing when he came into the room.

Literally.

He was gorgeous. _Beyond_ gorgeous; better than any man she had ever seen. Up close, mind you. But his long silver hair, his piercing golden eyes had a blush heating up her cheeks before she even realized it. He resembled his father greatly, but the untamed, wild mesh of hair that tumbled wildly down his shoulders made him so much more.._dangerous_ looking. The elongated claws, the feral sweep of his eyes over her, the pointed, animalistic smile; everything had her heart thundering and her loins pulsing.

And if it wasn't bad enough, she had to jump up and point to him like some deranged fool! The surprise of immediately recognizing his face had her body acting on impulse, but she certainly hadn't expected him to react in the same way! Hence the sexy, brightly colored cloths dangling from his hand. Her blue eyes traveled upwards in exasperation. She didn't even _want _to know where he had come from prior to his entrance. The thoughts that came to her mind were all just so.._dirty_, every one leading to the same end. She didn't even have to know the boy to know what he was like. His aura just screamed sex, pleasure, and danger. Absolute enticement! The hand resting on her heaving chest began to shake slightly.

So how in the world did he know her?

"Excuse me," The kind voice of a female had her jumping, "Are you lost?"

Kagome turned stiffly to see a tall girl walk down the long hallway towards her, her head tilted as she combed a brush through her long, chocolate locks. Baggy sweat pants and a sports bra is what made up her ensemble, showing off her curved, muscled physique and large breasts.

Kagome turned away embarrassingly in response, a small blush tinting her cheeks. _'Is that all they have here?'_ Not wanting another confrontation like the last, she looked towards the ground, mumbling, "No."

"Oh?" The girl inquired, her voice sounding vaguely familiar to Kagome's ears. "You must be Inuyasha's company, then. Although you look a little more plain than the rest."

Surprised at the girl's insulting comment–intentional or not–Kagome snorted, growing weary of the occurrences in the weird house. Constantly being verbally attacked and crazy gorgeous celebrities claiming they knew her (well, sort of) had her more than ready to go home.

She turned to the girl. "I'm sorry, do I...?"

Big hazel eyes stared curiously at her, their familiarity hitting her like a ton of bricks. But once they scanned over her petite face and blue eyes, recognition hit the taller girl as well.

"Wait–Aren't you the girl from the coffee shop? Kagome-chan?"

The realization had Kagome stuttering, her eyes growing large and confused. "Sango-san?"

An ironic laugh escaped Sango's lips as she tucked her brush into her side pocket, pointing an amused finger at her. "You–"

"Kagome! If you can hear me, come downstairs! It's time to leave!" The call of her mother had Kagome automatically inching away from the girl, headed in the direction of her mother's voice. She stared wide eyed and confused at the girl for a moment more, before bowing slightly. "S-sorry, I have to go. B-bye?"

And with that, she turned and sprinted down the hallway, not caring how crazy she looked to the other girl. All she wanted to do was get into her car and go home where she understood everyone and everything that was going on. No surprises lurking in any corners.

Once she reached her mother and Mr. Taishio, she couldn't help but notice with a relieved breath that the boy from earlier–Inuyasha, was it?–was noticeably absent from the pair. Good. Kagome didn't think she could take _two_ encounters with him in one day.

After pleasant apologies and kind goodbyes were exchanged between the three, Kagome soon found herself descending the large steps in the front of the large house, wanting nothing more than to clamor in her car and drive away.

She could hear her mother speaking quite animatedly to her, but she couldn't bring herself to focus. Her mind whirled, the events of the day being way too much for her to be able to take.

But just as they were driving away, Kagome hoped–_prayed_–that when she glanced back to look at the house one final time, the arrogant smirk and piercing golden eyes watching her were nothing but her imagination; That the excited goose bumps that danced across her skin and the faint, insistent pulse of her loins was not a reaction to his cocky stature as he stood proudly on a balcony. Because if her aroused, salacious thoughts meant anything, she didn't know what would stop her from running back to indulge in the adventure his smile promised.

**-X-**

**Next Chapter:**

**-The Proposal-**

"_You looked surprised to see me." He purred, a dark smirk pulling at his face._

_Though _**surprised**_ wasn't the word that began to describe what had Kagome completely rigid and lacking the will power to think, she nodded mutely._

"_Why's that?" He asked, pulling her closer to his strong form so that they were a breath apart, "I thought maybe you'd be expecting me."_

**Spirit**


	4. The Proposal

**Full Summary: **All 15 year old Kagome Higurashi wanted was to earn enough money to buy herself a new car in reward for her consistent good grades and behavior. However, in a sick twist of fate, all she received was a new job in the mansion of the one and only: Inuyasha Takahashi. Known all around Japan for his scandalous affairs and stunning good looks, what happens when Kagome soon finds a new car isn't the only thing she might want, and the call of his wicked world becomes way too tempting..

**Kagome Higurashi:** 15½; Long, black hair; blue eyes–

**Inuyasha Takahashi: **18; Long, white hair; gold eyes–

**A/N: Okay. Back in business! Finally. It seems like forever since I last updated this. And again, sorry for the delay. For all of those who haven't been on my profile, my neice spilled juice all over my keyboard while I was supposed to be watching her because, inadvertingly, I was asleep because of the sickness (cold) that had me bed-ridden long after we got another one. But I just got off of punishment, so I'm a happy camper. Believe me, these big brown eyes aren't just for looking through! Ha. So onto more important matters:**

**So, my birthday is Tuesday. February 19 for all those random time zoners out there. Not gonna say how old I am, just gonna say this year is gonna be particulary _sweet_ (Hint hint). SO what I'm going to do it make you all a proposal. If I somehow, _miraculously_ get thirty reviews for this chapter, then somehow, _miraculously_ chapter 5 will be posted on my birthday. Somehow..Miraculously. Hint. Hint. Now I don't usually do this, so I hope you guys take advantage. That would be, _honestly_, the best present_ EVER_. And for all those perceptive people out there, _yes_, this is also an excuse to get chapter 5 out faster so we can actually get into the _meat_ of this story. :-) But shh..I didn't tell you that. So just sit back, prop your legs up, and enjoy the chapter! **

—_Last Chapter—_

_...that the excited goose bumps that danced across her skin and the faint, insistent pulse of her loins was not a reaction to his cocky stature as he stood proudly on a balcony. Because if her aroused, salacious thoughts meant anything, she didn't know what would stop her from running back to indulge in the adventure his smile promised.._

**Friday (Morning)**

Kikyo was growing weary.

Her slanted green eyes grew heavy with exasperation as the annoying voices of practically nonexistent people pried at her nerves. Her stomach rumbled violently in her ears, but she ignored that as well as her hand was swatted away from her tired face by another nonexistent person in her oblivious ears.

"Don't touch your face! You'll ruin the makeup!" They hissed. But Kikyo paid this no mind. She had grown immune to the venom years ago. _'He made that happen..'_ A sigh billowed from her perfectly painted lips. Not only was she tired of the insistent attention of the petty people festering over her, but the direction of the thoughts that plagued her fried mind constantly. No matter how hard she tried, the thoughts of _him_ always overran her brain. But who could she blame?

'_There's nothing else as thrilling to think about,' _She thought as a powder brush flitted across the supple cleavage of her chest, hiding her scars and making her immaculate. Not that she needed it or anything. She was Kikyo Nigishami. In other words, she was perfect. Everything; her hair, her eyes, her body, every attribute that was given to her was the epitome of female perfection. She was a goddess.

And she hated it.

All it took was one blade to end all of the perfection and radiance that surrounded her life and–

The shake of her head had her ridding herself of the thoughts, placing her hand on her freshly powdered chest to quell the aching beat of her heart. It was musings like those that had caused her to lose the only thing in her life worth living for. Painted lids slid over grass green eyes in an attempt to calm herself. She could feel the queasy feeling in her stomach rising..

'_I would give anything for him to end this perfection, again. To reveal my flaws..' _She sighed, _'Though, that seems so long ago..'_

The insistent tap on her bare shoulder had Kikyo's eyes flittering open reluctantly, ending her blissful daydreams in an instant. A cellular phone was presented timidly to her. "You have a phone call, ma'am."

Eying the small screen indifferently, she felt her arm reach up to grab the device before she placed it delicately up to her ear, "Hello?"

The news presented to her through the phone had an interest eyebrow raising on her perfectly sculpted face, a small smile playing out on her lips. She sat forward slightly, her body humming with avidity. "A girl? Like _me_, you say?" She glanced at her reflection in the mirror of her glorious vanity before turning away, "Tell me more."

**Friday (Late Morning)**

Their resemblance was uncanny.

The same cheeks bones, the same slanted eyes( though contrasting heavily in color) and the same plump lips looking as if they had just been thoroughly kissed. Their skin color differed slightly, but that was expected, being one girl was a high fashion model while the other was an ordinary school girl. Though they had their respective differences, one girl being a great deal more shapely than the other's soft, slightly curved frame, and the black hair mistaken for a billowing sheet of curls in contrast toher counterpart's long, tamed and gleaming black hair, the two could very easily pass off as twins.

Taishio Takahashi sat back in his plush chair as he rubbed his chin thoughtfully, golden eyes piercing his computer screen in deep thought. His gaze switched from the pictures displayed on the screen of the two females, his brain working in overdrive to come upon a decision.

'_Should I risk it again?'_ He thought as he glanced at schoolgirl's personal stats, which practically mirrored the model's, _'Or just give it all up?'_

Everything about his old love's daughter seemed right. The perfect grade point average, the same stunning looks her mother possessed(though a little rough around the edges), and the timid attitude that attracted even the gayest of men. The only problem was, when he had first come across the other, she seemed just as harmless.

'_That was before..' _He thought bitterly as he closed his eyes. _'Oh, Asuka, is this why we weren't meant to be? Your daughter, my–'_

"Mr. Takashi," blared the speaker installed into his desk, "Mr. Houshi is here to see you. Should I send him up?"

A small sigh escaped him, though a clawed finger pressing the reply button was his only movement, "Yes, send him up immediately, please."

"Yes, sir." Was the reply before his room was left in silence once again.

A few moments in time passed before there was a heavy knock on his office door.

"Come in, come in," He called, "There's no need to be shy."

The door swung open to reveal a young man, his smooth stature causing Taishio to raise an eyebrow. The boy stood tall, the regular height for a human male, his jet black hair pulled into small ponytail at the nape of his neck, though handsome bangs caressed his forehead. A strong, masculine chin led up to soft cheekbones and sunk in slightly to emphasize his gleaming purple eyes. A handsome smile spread onto his face upon seeing the older man.

"Takahashi-san," he greeted as he bowed low, "Nice to see you again."

A coy smile slid onto the tycoon's face. "Likewise; we have much to discuss." He turned the computer screen towards the younger boy, "Let's begin with Kagome Higurashi, shall we?"

**-X-**

"So then he put his finger right here," a painted fingernail rested on her hip, "and slid it all the way over here." Eri said, tracing a line from her hip to a place everyone occupying the table would rather not mention.

"Really? How did it feel?" Came the awed voice of Ayumi.

"Well.."

Kagome rested her chin on the palm of her hand as her blue eyes stared out the window of WacDonalds distractedly, tuning out her friends' uninterestingly sexual conversation. She would say that she was used to such crude language, being that she spent the majority of her free time with her two friends, but that would be a very blatant lie considering she just ceased to listen most of the time.

Besides, she had other things on her mind.

The dream she had the previous night conjured in her head unbidden more instances than she liked to admit, and the unfamiliar pulse and moisture of her loins were becoming quite uncomfortable. Golden eyes, silver hair, the flurry of moans and screams as a plethora of pleasure surged her body..It was more than her virgin mind could handle. Just the mere thought of the _vivid_ images had her face an unhealthy shed of red. Just what the hell was wrong with her?! Dreaming about a man she didn't even know was just a wrong, but considering the _types_ of dreams she was having, she would undoubtedly have to add insane to her list of flaws.

Her blue eyes closed as she recollected the dream reluctantly. His hands were hot, setting ablaze every part of her heaving body from the tips of her toes to her parted lips and arched back. His golden eyes bore into hers with that seductive smirk before he opened his perfect lips, "Kagome.." He breathed. "Kagome..Kagome..Kagome!"

The volume and shrillness of the call had Kagome snapping her eyes open in surprise, turning to gaze upon her friends, in which were staring at her curiously.

"Kagome, are you okay?" Ayumi asked, tilting her head to the side, "You're face is awfully red.."

This comment caused Kagome's blush to deepen considerably, considering the reason as to _why_ her face was red, but placed a crooked smile, "I'm fine, Yumi. J-just a little headache."

"Really?" Eri inquired disbelievingly, "Because that doesn't look like a 'sick' blush to me."

Kagome resisted the urge to duck her head, "It doesn't?"

"Nah-ah." She replied, her lips pulling into knowing smirk, "If I didn't know any better, Kagome, I'd say you were hiding 'something' about a certain 'someone' and you've decided to reminisce on it."

Her accuracy had Kagome sputtering indignantly. Eri was a year older than her, and considering she was utterly sex-driven and boy insane, this shouldn't have surprised her. It was almost as if she had gotten caught sticking her hand in the proverbial 'cookie jar' Eri constantly dwelled in just to get a taste! That's not what she was doing!

..Was it?

"By 'someone' you mean Hojo-kun?" Ayumi asked, as she stared upon her embarrassed stricken friend. "Because if it is, it's only expected. He likes you a lot. And it's only natural for you to think about him, too."

Kagome immediately jumped to her defense, "No! It's definitely not Houjo-kun!"

"Ah ha!" Eri said in an accusing tone as she leaned forward to give Kagome a sly look, "So you admit you were thinking about _someone_, right?"

Feeling as if she was being back into a corner, Kagome thanked every god when the vibrating of her cell phone ensued in her pocket.

Smiling nervously, she held up a finger as she pulled the device from her pocket and eyed the unfamiliar number before placing it to her ear, "Hello?"

Vaguely hearing the whispers of whispers of 'It must be him!' from her friends, the baritone voice on the other line blared, "Kagome Higurashi?"

"Yes?"

"This is Taishio Takahashi, if you remember me from the meeting with your mother yesterday?" The man asked, his tone kind.

The recognition had her heart thundering. She immediately replayed the images of the previous day in her mind, wondering if she had done anything wrong and worth a personal call from the great businessman. "Yes, I remember." _'How could I forget?'_ "How are you?"

"Well, everything would be fine if it wasn't for this one little problem." He said, no nonsense littering his tone, or else Kagome would have been amused.

"Problem?" She squeaked, her heartbeat banging against her ribcage. "What kind of problem?"

"Oh, nothing to fret over," He replied, laughing, "Just something that's not suitably discussed over the phone."

"Oh," She said, stunned. There was a moment of silent before she spoke, "I'm sorry, but I don't think–"

"Don't worry about the transportation, darling," he said, "All you need is will."

She paused for a moment, biting her bottom lip in contemplation as she glanced around the busy restaurant aimlessly. She had vowed to avoid that house like the plague since she left, though considering she would more than likely never return. But the call was as unexpected as the snow in the summer, so what was she to do? Refuse Tokyo's most powerful and ruthless businessman because of her personal fears and insecurities? At that very moment, she cursed her mother for even dragging her into such a mess in the first place.

"Sure, I can come." She said finally, checking her watch. _'Two hours until work_.' "It's not a problem."

"Excellent." He rumbled happily, "Just tell me where you are and I'll send someone right away."

After giving the address of her current location, Kagome bid the older man a 'See you soon' before hanging up to be hounded by her two friends. Ignoring them quite effectively, she leaned back onto the plush of her seat and closed her eyes again. However, for entirely different reasons. The remnants of her dream flashed before her black vision along with a worried skip of her heartbeat.

What the hell had she gotten herself into?

**-X-**

Kagome blinked.

Once. Twice. Again for emphasis.

"Uhm..?" She stuttered as she stared into the big golden eyes of her mother's former friend.

A smile had the corner of his eyes crinkling, "You don't have to answer right away if you don't want. I just want you to consider the proposal, okay?"

"B-but, Mr. Takahashi–"

"Call me Taishio."

"–do you know exactly what you're asking of me?" Realizing the way that came out kind of harsh, she added, "No disrespect, of course."

He laughed heartily, which was quite confusing to Kagome, considering nothing about the situation was anywhere near humorous. "None taken. How about you take a walk around the estate to clear your mind, hm? There's even a library on the fourth floor. Your mother told me how much you love reading."

Kagome gulped, the pale hands on her lap quivering at the intensity of the situation that didn't seem to affect the older man. "Are you sure?"

"Positive. I have a short meeting in a few minutes, so I'll just send someone to get you once I'm finished and you can give me your answer then, okay?"

Nodding numbly (because she couldn't force anymore words from her lips) she stood and waddled from the large office and into the living room of the second floor.

She couldn't believe it.

When Mr. Taishio told her earlier there was a problem, she had no idea the solution would be involving _her_. She just couldn't bring herself to grasp the concept. Once she had arrived, he had cut straight to the chase, telling her immediately the reason for his summons of her.

He was in need of a replacement personal assistant, and she fit all his qualifications.

Though Kagome found many problems with his proposal, he quickly justified every one with a solution of his own. She brought up the topic of her other job, and he waved it off by saying that he had already had someone write out her two weeks' notice prior to their meeting in case she accepted. She could even continue to work there, considering their hours weren't that demanding and he was very flexible. When she stated that she had no transportation to his estate everyday, he stated that she wouldn't be needed everyday, just Monday through Thursdays and probably Saturdays, as well. He even offered to give her her own personal room to avoid the trouble of traveling back in forth! And if she wanted to go home on her days off or after work, he would hire her a chauffeur just for her personal use!

At that point she was beginning to panic, so she brought up the fact that he mother would surely not approve. (Even though she knew she trusted him very intensely and more than likely would push her to do it.) He just laughed and said that he had already gotten her permission and approval, and even went as far to say that it was her mother that suggested the room!

It almost seemed hopeless.

Everything wrench she threw into his plan, he always removed it with a careful plan or arrangement. And though she knew this was the perfect opportunity to earn a rare real world experience and extra money she desperately needed, she just couldn't bring herself to be excited about the ordeal. Just too many things could go wrong..

She sighed roughly, confessing to herself that she knew the real reason she was reluctant to agree. This man–though a very smart and cunning one–obviously did not know who his son was! The most gorgeous and promiscuous celebrity to grace Japan since..well, ever! And he was asking her to stay under the same roof as him!

The thought of their proximity had her body quivering as she stepped through a door labeled 'Pool' and coming upon just that.

The blue water glistened and rippled as if littered with diamonds as she tentatively sat herself on a plush chair, the sun–being that it was an outdoor pool–bathing her in its amiable glow. Though the warmth caressing her skin was incredibly soothing, she couldn't bring herself to relax with the situation at hand. Not to mention where she was had her glancing around nervously around every corner, afraid to run into anymore celebrities or hostile models like the last time.

Though she wasn't sure how long she sat there in the midst of sun's baking rays, completely enthralled in her thoughts, when the door of the pool creaked open behind her, she jumped and spun around.

A small round woman stood staring down at her, "Your audience is requested in Mr. Taishio's office. Please head there immediately."

Though wondering how in the world the woman knew she was in there–considering she was supposed to be in the library–Kagome clambered reluctantly from the plush chair and towards the door. She knew what she would do. She loved the idea of working under the great Taishio Takahashi, but the risks that came with the job were too high. The image of her dream tickled the back of her head as a reminder, causing her to quell them with a shake of her head. There was no way in hell she could possibly–

Her thoughts died as she turned a corner, her small body coming in contact with that of another. Though the possibility of her tumbling to the ground had her crying out, the firm grip around her waist was what prevented her from doing so.

"Oh, my, thanks," She breathed, turning to face her savior of sorts.

When her gaze met the amber eyes, her heart sunk into the bowels of her stomach as if it were made of a thousand pounds.

And had she not been so enthralled in the pools of liquid golden that were his eyes, she would have noticed the grip on her waist had yet to relent.

"You looked surprised to see me." He purred, a small smirk pulling at his face.

Though surprised wasn't the word that began to describe what had Kagome completely rigid and lacking the will power to think, she nodded mutely.

"Why's that?" He asked, pulling her closer to his strong form so that they were a breath apart, "I thought maybe you'd be expecting me."

Their proximity and the tingle of her lips as his breath wafted over them had Kagome recoiling, untangling herself from his arms.

"Expecting you without any lingerie, you mean?" She said, automatically wishing that she hadn't.

"Sorry–I didn't mean that." She apologized immediately, ducking her head so that he wouldn't be able to see the blush that tinted it.

He was quiet for a while, and assuming he was seething silently, she took a timid glance at him, only to see that his gaze had the intensity of the sun as it bore into her. She stood motionless at his scrutiny as he continued to stare her down, his handsome face passive and indifferent.

Kagome took the time to notice that the camera didn't fail to capture his beauty. From afar, he was immaculate, but up close? She gulped.

He was a god.

The perfect angled everything. His strong chin was sculpted from stone by Kami himself, his cheeks high, but not enough to make him look womanish, accenting his masculinity just right.

That exact same masculinity is what had Kagome stepping beck in caution. The way his sexual aura caressed her because of their proximity worried her; left her feeling..needy. She let out a shuddering sigh. Damn him.

She failed to notice his eyes gain awareness at her movement, but she did, however, notice when he took a tentative step towards her.

"You never did tell me," his smirk at her second step backward had her blushing, "Why you're here in the first place?"

The cool plaster of the wall pressing against her back had her gulping as he failed to cease his constant steps of progression towards her. "Y-you never asked."

Once his eyes became level with her widened ones, her heartbeat became so erratic it nearly failed. "I'm asking now."

"Y-your father, h-he a-asked me to c-come," She stuttered, internally hating herself from letting him see her quiver. She probably looked like nervous fan girl or something. And considering that was very much _not_ the case, she figured she had better pull her gooey insides together and speak to him like the human he was!

..Or demon, whatever.

"Oh?" He inquired, as if he were really interested, "You must be the new assistant he was talking so much about."

Intrigued enough to forget her timidness, she piped, "Really?"

His golden eyes slid back to her as a small smile of mischief graced his face, "Yeah. Though, I thought we agreed.."

"Agreed on what? A-about me?"

"Yeah, about you," He chuckled, "I told him that you couldn't do it."

Her hands flew to her hips to form a perfect akimbo as her blue eyes blazed to life, "Excuse me?"

"You heard me," He replied, lessening the proximity between them once again. Though this brought Kagome down a few notches, she refused to completely back down. "A girl like you couldn't handle a life like this."

Becoming angered by his demeaning words, her eyes narrowed dangerously at his smug face, "I can handle anything. This," She said gesturing to their setting with her hand and eyes, "is nothing."

His eyes searched her face for a while, lingering on her lips before he reeled back and laughed out right, the sound escalating tauntingly throughout the hallway. He turned his back and waved his hand at her as he began to stroll away, "Face it, Green. You're not _woman_ enough to handle this house." He laughed again, "Or me, for that matter."

A deep anger boiled deep within her bowels, pushing its way up her innards and throughout her vocals, scorching everything in its path, as she suddenly exclaimed, "Didn't you hear me?" Her fists trembled from the unfamiliar feeling of temerity coursing through her, "I _said_, 'This. Is. _Nothing_."

His body stilled then, and just as Kagome was drifting down from her trembling out of body experience, he half turned to her, his eyebrow quirked. "Oh, really?"

She resisted the urge to bite her lip at the hidden anger and humor behind his voice. _'Oh man, way to stick my foot into my mouth!'_

He turned around fully, his body seeming to materialize right in front of her, so that her nose was practically buried into his chest. Kagome took a step back, and feeling the familiar cool wall behind her, she cursed inwardly for letting him trap her a second time.

She look up to his golden eyes to see indescribable emotions swimming frantically around in them and she would have became lost in their movement had it not been for the firm grip on her wrist that had her gasping. His hand was wrapped securely around her left wrist, pressing it to the wall as he pressed his body sensually against hers.

Her chest heaved, but he seemed to ignore her as his free hand found her jean clad hip.

"You mustn't of heard, little girl." His fang scraping across her earlobe had her immobile body shuddering as his lips brushed tenderly across her chin, "_You're_ the one that means nothing." His flicked his tongue, slightly tasting the skin on her throat, "And if no on has ever told you, I'm telling you now," A growl escaped the lips attached her ear as his claws slightly bit into the virgin flesh of her side, "I. Will. _Crush._ You."

Though Kagome wanted to crumble beneath him and the tirade of emotions coursing throughout her, she stood firm against his advances, trying with much difficulty to seem indifferent to her pulsing loins. She even tilted her chin in defiance while his nose massaged her collarbone. "I can't be crushed."

He rumbled in laughter, pushing himself closer to her, "You take that job my dad is offering you," his hand slowly progressing up her curved side, "And I'll make sure to have you groveling beneath me. Just like every one else."

Kagome gulped at the truth behind his words, though she refused to succumb to them. She would **not **succumb to them. "Are you threatening me?"

"No, darling," He whispered, his lips hovering dangerously close to hers, "I'm _promising_ you."

And just like that, he untangled himself from her heaving body and disappeared down the hallway, his silver hair billowing gracefully behind him as Kagome slid helplessly to the ground, her red face buried into her palms.Her heart thundered uncontrollably against her chest while her body refused to rid itself of the euphoric feeling he left her with.She sighed then, wondering for the thousandth time that day, _'Oh, man, what have I gotten myself into?!'_

**-X-**

**Remember: 30 Reviews, and they'll be a nice chapter 5 waiting for you all on Tuesday. :-)**

**Happy Birthday, me! **

**-X-**

**Next Chapter: **

**-Guard My..Body?-**

"_But I don't want her here!" He hissed lowly, trying to push a hidden implication into his tone so that his father got a hint for his reasons._

_Either Taishio didn't notice, or he didn't care. "I'm sorry, last I checked, that wasn't up to you."_

_Inuyasha growled ferociously then, spinning on his heel and stomping angrily towards the door. "Fuck this, if you're not going to do something, then I sure as hell will!"_

**Spirit**


	5. Guard My Body?

**Full Summary: **All 15 year old Kagome Higurashi wanted was to earn enough money to buy herself a new car in reward for her consistent good grades and behavior. However, in a sick twist of fate, all she received was a new job in the mansion of the one and only: Inuyasha Takahashi. Known all around Japan for his scandalous affairs and stunning good looks, what happens when Kagome soon finds a new car isn't the only thing she might want, and the call of his wicked world becomes way too tempting..

**Kagome Higurashi:** 15½; Long, black hair; blue eyes–

**Inuyasha Takahashi: **18; Long, white hair; gold eyes–

**A/N: Okay. So. Happy Birthday, me. My day has been great so far and all. Except for the fact that I've realized I'm a spoiled brat. Like, completely. How you ever seen one of those whiney, bitchy girls off My Super Sweet Sixteen? Well, turns out I act a little more like than I realized. I blame it on TOM (if you don't know what that means, you know need to know.). I've been switching moods the entire day and I had this huge fit over not having enough balloons. And then when I did get enough, I was complaining because I had too many. Lol. But I took a Midol so I should be pretty preachy for the rest of the day. Lots of presents, lots of smiles, lots of happiness. So unto my undying love for you people. I'm so happy I got so many reviews for the last chapter, like, it makes me estatic. You have absolutely no freaking idea. Some of you are regulars, and some of you I've never heard from before but I'm delighted I got responses from so many people. Upon the pile of presents I recieved today, the fact that I have so many loyal reviewers has to be the most rewarding one. I love you guys so much and I'll try my best to never disappoint you all. **

**The chapter? Not much to say. Don't hate me too much for Inuyasha's behavior. He takes after the all the boys in my life. Haha. You'll understand his reasons soon enough. And. Miroku..You'll find out about that later, too. :-) Enjoy the chapter!**

—_Last Chapter—_

_Her heart thundered uncontrollably against her chest while her body refused to rid itself of the euphoric feeling he left her with.__She sighed then, wondering for the thousandth time that day, 'Oh, man, what have I gotten myself into?!'_

---

**Saturday (Afternoon)**

Big hazel eyes widened in astonishment. "You _threatened _her?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes in response, opening his mouth to receive another grape from the beauty occupying his lap. "Of course not."

Sango stared indignantly at her best friend as the small girl nestled in his lap continued to feed him fruits from the bowl that she had brought in about ten minutes prior. Though the white haired girl was only supposed to be a maid, she was quickly proving to be otherwise to Inuyasha. The thought only made Sango roll her eyes once again, though she figured she should have been used to it by then. To risk Taishio's knowledge, the girl must not value her job very much.

Sango slid from the depths of the pool she resided in and onto the deck, reaching over to grab a towel as she continued to patronize the silver haired young man, "So what exactly do you call what you did?"

He shrugged in response, closing his mouth to chew before he replied, "Stop making a big deal of it," He said indifferently, "Let's just say it was a friendly.._warning_ between friends."

This made Sango's mouth fall open. "You don't even _know_ her! As a matter of fact, what her name?"

He stilled for a moment, looking upward before shrugging again, "Kiyami?"

Sango pushed her wet bangs from her face with an exasperated sigh, bringing herself to her feet as she wrapped the towel around her curved body. A fist rested on her hip. "You must have noticed, then." She said, her tone softening, "The resemblance."

Inuyasha stopped completely then, averting his golden eyes to stare at the suddenly interesting wall. Though the girl beckoned him to eat the food she was presenting him, he completely ignored her as his eyes glazed over slightly. He stared blankly, his face taught and concentrated on something Sango couldn't see. And just when she was about to question his well being, he shook his head. "Don't be stupid, Sango. They look nothing alike."

Sympathy welled up within her, "Inuyasha–"

"Forget it, Sango." He said, cutting her off before she sliced him again with the memories, "That girl's long gone. There's no way she'll accept that job now."

Sango only shook her head in response, wondering how bad it would hurt when this ordeal came back to bite her best friend in the ass.

**-X-**

"What the _fuck_?!"

"Language, Inuyasha." Taishio reprimanded lightly, looking down to from his balcony and onto the pavement that was his driveway.

"What the hell are those?!" His son bellowed, pointing an accusing finger towards the two moving trucks occupying the front of their home.

"Moving trucks, son." He replied indifferently, smiling pleasantly at young girl who stood and watched the movers, her small fingers animatedly pointing them in the right direction.

"I know that!" He heard his son growl, "But what are they _doing_ here?"

Taishio resisted the urge to roll his golden eyes, remembering that such humanly antics were beneath him. His son could be so..simple-minded at times.

"Well, they're often hired to move a person's personal belongings from one place to another–"

"Fuck that!" He interrupted, "What is _she_ doing here?" He then pointed to his father's new personal assistant, who was currently wiping the sweat from her brow.

"She's my new PA, son. I thought we discussed this." He said in exasperation, quickly growing weary of his son's dirty mouth. "And watch your language."

Inuyasha ignored his last comment as he seethed with anger. "But I don't _want_ her here!" He hissed lowly, trying to push a hidden implication into his tone so that his father got a hint for his reasons.

Either Taishio didn't notice, or he didn't care. "I'm sorry, last I checked, that wasn't up to you."

Inuyasha growled ferociously then, spinning on his heel and stomping angrily towards the door. "Fuck this, if you're not going to do something, then I sure as hell will!"

Taishio could only rub his head as he was vaguely afraid of his son's destination. Hearing the vague echo of his Inuyasha's last words had him shouting, "And watch your damn language!"

**-X-**

Kagome had made the most stupid, irrational, and radical decision of her life.

She couldn't believe she had done it, that she had agreed, but the perspiration currently trickling down her brow obviously proved her wrong. At the time, she was too high on embarrassment, stubbornness and determination to think clearly! Couldn't _anyone_ see that?

She had accepted Mr. Taisio's job offering.

She didn't even remember her exact words, it was as if she was staring at her angry, rigid body as it boldly stood in his office the previous day and vaguely heard her words of acceptance. Her body was robotic as it signed the contract of a six month agreement; she was numb with anger.

But now she had floated back down, now was not the time to be blinded with rage as she watched the movers transport her personal belongings from their trucks and into the mansion. The Takahashi mansion. Her hands shook with nervousness, becoming slick with the perspiration that filmed the rest of her body.

That was the last place she wanted to be.

And, suddenly, as if things couldn't get any worse, the blue eyed girl could feel him. Her heart pulsed and her legs pulled at her to run, but she stood immobile; purposely oblivious.

Kagome could sense his anger before he even approached, though she tried not to focus on the swirling aura of it quickly approaching her. She was scared to shit, but she would _not_ back down. That bastard had intimidated her for the last time.

"Third floor and sixth door to the left." She said to a curious mover with a smile, wishing to everything that the grumbling, angry voice approaching her wasn't who she thought–and knew–it was. "Just place it beside the bed, I'll unpack it later."

After sending the man away, the sudden grip on her arm had her crying out. "What do you think you're doing here, wench?!"

Kagome looked down to the clawed hand that encircled itself around her pale arm. A sudden nervousness coiled in her belly, begging her to cringe at his touch but she quelled the feeling with a deep intake of breath. She would show him!

Fiery blue eyes flew to him. "I'm sorry–do I know you?"

His golden eyes screamed angrily at her before he glanced up to see his father standing on his balcony, undoubtedly being vigilant to all his movements. Gripping her arm tighter, he dragged her to the side of a moving truck, obscuring his father's vision of the pair. "H-hey, what are you doing?!"

She was slammed against the metal of the truck then, the angry boy coming nose to nose with her, "I thought I warned you not to take this job."

Though Kagome felt she was in way over her head, her eyes narrowed, "I thought it was a promise."

A growl spilled from his lips, as his grip on her arm tightened in his anger. Their proximity, her smell..She looked just like..He pushed the thoughts from his head violently. This blue eyed bitch would never be her!

"Don't patronize me, bitch." He hissed dangerously, wanting the girl to recoil or shiver from the venom in his words. Anything besides stare him down with her face that looked so much like–

"Well, look at what we have here," Came a voice that had both the teenagers turning to stare at the owner.

Kagome watched as a boy approached them, his violet eyes amused as he glanced between the two. Kagome blushed at his handsome face and attire, which consisted of black baggy jeans and a tight black button down shirt, something that would have looked quite cliche on anyone else. But she noticed because of his broad shoulders and smooth voice, he pulled it off quite well.

"Miroku." It was Inuyasha's growl that brought her from her stupor, the pulsing in her arm making her vaguely aware that the young celebrity still had his claws wrapped around her.

"Hey-!" She said, forgetting about the other boy, "Let me go!"

Inuyasha only gave her a spare glance–so quick it was almost unnoticeable–before snatching his hand from her arm, his claws unintentionally leaving thin lines of ripped flesh in their wake.

Kagome looked down to the red scratches on her arm, "Ouch, you jerk! You scratched me!"

Inuyasha ignored her in favor of approaching the boy(who Kagome guessed was named Miroku) in an imposing manner. Miroku, however, seemed unfazed.

"What are you doing here?" Inuyasha growled, his tone deep with an anger that had Kagome recoiling in an unbidden fear.

Miroku only smiled smoothly in response, moving to stand beside Kagome. "Doing my job, of course." His eyes seemed to harden as he stared upon the white haired boy. "Is that a problem?"

Inuyasha stood still for a while, the only sound coming from him being the ferocious growl that rolled from his chest and spilled from his lips. His clawed hands balled into fists and for a second, Kagome thought he was going to lunge at the mysterious boy. She could tell by the animosity rolling from him that there was something she didn't know, but going by the surging air between them, she was pretty sure she didn't want to know.

"Fuck this," Inuyasha growled suddenly, taking a step back and glancing at Kagome, "I'll handle you later."

And with that he stalked off around the truck and out of sight.

Kagome let out a breath she didn't know she was holding as her body suddenly shuddered at the tirade of emotions that hit her. Confronting Inuyasha boldly was overwhelming, and Kagome found her self wondering if she could help but avoid another encounter with the strange boy.

Speaking of strange, she turned to the violet eyed boy with a smile. "Miroku, was it?"

A charming smile graced his features, "I'm honored you remember."

Kagome blushed again, looking away, "Well, thanks anyway for helping me with him."

"No, thank you, Ms. Kagome, for gracing me with your radiant presence." He said as he grabbed her hand, placing a light kiss on it.

This only had Kagome's blush deepening, "I-it's nothing, really.."

"Oh, but it is," He countered, continuing to hold her hand, "I couldn't have hoped for a more beautiful maiden to protect."

Kagome rose an eyebrow at the taller boy, "Protect?"

"Oh, but of course!" He replied jovially, "Weren't you informed?"

At her puzzled look, he continued, "Along with this luxurious job of money and opportunity," He said extravagantly, "You get your own complimentary bodyguard!"

Her jaw dropped as she stared at him. "B-bodyguard? Why do I need a _bodyguard?_!"

"Ah," He hummed as he guided her from behind the truck and towards the mansion, "It seems you haven't realized the reality of the situation you're in yet!"

Kagome gave him a incredulous look as he pointed dumbly to the slightly swollen scratch marks on her arm, "Well, in case you haven't noticed, this is about all the 'reality' I can take!"

MIroku only laughed, "That my dear," He chuckled, "Is by far too bad! For your employer is now the famous Taishio Takahashi, the most wanted man in Japan!" He glanced wearily at her, "Next to his son, of course."

Ignoring his last comment, the indemnity of the situation overwhelming her had he vision spinning, "So, I need protection now?"

"Oh, not just protection!" Exclaimed Miroku, "You need a full-blown, constant surveillance when you're under the hours of Taishio Takahashi!"

This had a ball a fear welling up in Kagome, "And when I'm not under his hours? Like, at my other job for instance?"

"You're no longer our responsibility." He replied joyously.

Kagome came to a sudden stop, causing Miroku to stop as well. She shook her head to clear the confusion as she pointed at him with disbelieving eyes. "And so, out of all people–"

"Ah ah!" He said, stopping her, "Don't knock me until you've tried me, my dear."

She gave him a crazed look, "I'm trusting you with my _life_ here!"

He warded off her exclamation with a wave of his hand, "Don't worry about such trivial things." His face suddenly went serious. "We have bigger matters at hand."

Kagome blanched. "Bigger matters?"

Miroku then proceeded to grab the younger girl's hands, kneeling down to position himself on one knee. His violet eyes bore into Kagome's widened oceans, his face etched in all seriousness.

Kagome felt her heart thunder against her chest as he opened his mouth to say, "Will you bear my child?"

She paled for a second before promptly fainting, falling limply onto the plush of the living room carpet.

**-X-**

Sweat beaded and trickled down a taught body fueled with infinite energy, coiled fists moving in a rapid movement akin to an angry dance. Grunts of exertion fell from parted lips as the young, muscled body flipped back onto callous hands, only to land again on feet that didn't hesitate to round house kick the humid air that surrounded them.

"Ung!" Sango cried as she turned repeatedly kicked the sides of the plush, hard bag in front of her. The fact that it only swung slightly in response had her rage heightening, hence the combination of precise kicks and punches bestowed upon the large bag.

She was vaguely aware one of the metal doors that lead to the room she was occupying opening, but she evaded in her mind in favor of her continuous assault to the inanimate object in front of her. Her hair followed gloriously after her as she jumped into the air, completing a spinning kick before landing with a small grunt unto the ground.

"Sango–"

She swung around in alarm then, her fist coming inches away from widened purple eyes. Her breath hitched as he her heart pounded to a dramatic stop.

"Oh, God.."

There was a long pause, the hazel eyed girl keeping her stance as she stared at the boy in front of her in utter shock, oblivious to the limp girl he carried in his arms. Her breath was labored as sweat trickled into her eyes, but she refused to blink; to move. She had to be dreaming. Her heartbeat slammed into her chest then as her bosom heaved from the effort. _'It can't be him,'_ Her mind screamed, _'It's not him!'_

"Nice to see you, too." He rumbled, his voice and eyes genuine.

It was his voice that had her now trembling arm lowering, her hazel eyes glazing over with misty tears. "W-what are you doing here?" She managed to squeak out, her head going dizzy from the sudden intensity of the situation.

He only smiled in response, gesturing to the fainted girl in his arms. "My job, of course."

It was then that Sango glanced down to see his large arms cradling the small girl she new by coincidence from the noodle shop a few days before.

"Oh my god, Kagome-chan!" She cried then, stepping forward to rest her hands on the girl's face before averting an angry gaze to the boy, "What happened to her?"

Miroku only shrugged in response. "She just..fainted."

Though Sango didn't believe him one bit, she took the initiative to pry the girl from his arms and into hers.

"Hey," He protested weakly, "What are you do–"

Her dark angry glare had his words dying. She stared him down for a long while before averting her eyes worriedly to the girl in her able arms.

"You shouldn't be here, you know." Her voice was a harsh whisper, as if she were holding back the angry tears he could see glistening on her eyelashes.

"What could I do?" He offered weakly, "Taishio.."

She looked back to him. "Does Inuyasha know you're here?"

He looked away then, his heart clenching painfully. "We had our altercations..of sorts."

She narrowed her eyes in response. "I see."

Not being able to take the fact that he was inches away from her after _so long_, he took a step forward, resting his hands on her bare shoulders. He masked his hurt when she recoiled as if his touch was vile.

"Sango," He began, "I just–"

"Save it. She's waking up."

And indeed, the groan that resonated from the girl prior to pale eyelids fluttering open as if she had just awaken from a deep sleep had Miroku looking, as well cursing her timing.

"Oh, my head," He light voice whined, "Where's the train that hit me?"

Sango laughed lightly, setting her down so she could stand up on her own. The girl wobbled a bit, but stood upright nonetheless. "You just missed it."

"Oh, darn," She laughed nervously, still oblivious to the man that stood behind her.

To ensure that this remained the same, Sango secured bare, lithe, arm around Kagome's shoulder and began to guide her towards the door, away from the tall, purple eyed boy.

"Don't worry, this isn't the first time.." She mumbled comfortingly to the girl as they began to walk away, leaving Miroku standing immobile as if his feet were bolted to the plush of the gym floor. His hands began to shake and pulsate as he watched her waltz away carelessly, wishing to every god he knew that she would somehow, someway, acknowledge his presence.

She _did_ miss him, didn't she?

And just as she was ushering the small timid girl through the door and he made a move to turn and move in the opposite direction, the slight glance filled with remorse and anguish her greenish brown eyes gave him flooded him with a cleansing wave of relief.

If the wound was still open, he knew just the way to heal it.

**-X-**

"Fuck!"

The angry, ferocious growl that ripped through the air bounced off the sound-proof walls, inaudible to the rest of the world except for the livid hanyou and companion that occupied the room.

"Something wrong, baby?" Said the small girl that sat upon the plush of his bed, her white hair flowing in reaction to the curious tilt of her head.

Angry golden eyes glanced at her incredulously before spinning on his heel to pace the other side of the large room. "Wrong?! _Everything_ is wrong!"

"Oh, that doesn't sound good," She responded, glancing out the window for a brief moment, "This doesn't have anything to do with that new girl, does it?"

Inuyasha ignored her as he continued to grumble lowly, relaying the obvious displeasure his body radiated.

"I mean, she's not very pretty.."

He couldn't believe his father! Hiring that wench like he had! And it's not like she had any good qualifications, either! She was a high school student for God's sakes!

"..a little plain.."

And what did he think he was going to do when she was mobbed by the paparazzi? Have _Miroku_ save her? He openly scoffed at the thought as memories flooded back to him. _'What good that bastard is..'_

"..just can't think of the name right now.."

And why _her_ out of all people? His father was the most powerful, imposing, and wealthy man in Tokyo! Maybe even Japan! Why stoop so low to get a regular _high school_ girl to watch and manage his undoubtedly important documents and papers! It's not as if he _hated_ her, as much as he strongly disliked her for daring to enter the domain he called a home. Sure, he had his little fun at the noodle shop, but he believed in leaving things where they lie! Not letting them follow him home!

'_Maybe,'_ He thought with an upward glance, _'This was my fault.'_

Maybe if he hadn't acknowledged her from the beginning, she wouldn't have felt significant enough to accept his father's foolish offering. He, however, cursed his impulses in return. He had jumped up during their first true encounter for a reason. One, because he recognized her as the sweet little virgin from the noodle shop, but on the other hand, those high cheek bones and soft, but stubborn features looked so much like–

"Kikyo-sama!"

Inuyasha stilled then, turning slowly to stare upon the small maid, an angry intent swimming menacingly his honey golden eyes. "Excuse me?"

"I said she looked like somebody, but I couldn't quite my finger on it, but then I thought about it and," She sat up happily at her accomplishment, "She looks like Kikyo-sama! Your father's first personal–"

"You're fired."

Thin lips fell out in a disbelieving gape. "W-what?"

Indifference radiated from him as he stared down at her panicked brown eyes. "Don't make me repeat myself."

She jumped up then, her face pulling into tears of near hysteria. "Surely you're kidding, Takahashi-san! I did nothing wrong!"

The remembrance of _her_ name falling from her lips–this _vermin _called a girl– brought justification to his sudden cold, stoic behavior. No one deserved to speak of her name.

"Have your things out of here in twenty minutes or I'll personally have them shredded." He heard his monotone voice say through the erratic shrill of her cries.

She tried once more. "But I–"

Angry golds narrowed dangerously at her. "_Now_."

He could smell the confusion and sorrow flooding her perfumed scent, but he found himself refusing to show even a shred of sympathy for her.

And when she fled dramatically from the large room, Inuyasha still found that festering cauldron of anger imbedded in the bowels of his stomach boiling quite animatedly. His claws bit into the skin of his palms as he stood immobile in the middle of the room, dwelling heatedly on the events that had occurred prior to that still, angry moment. The strong wave of familiar vanilla and the cinnamon of his best friend mixing had him snapping from his stupor.

He sniffed as he walked stiffly towards the once of the windows that say next to his balcony, wondering why the hell his best friend and that _girl_ smelled so.._close_.

The sight that was bestowed upon him had an angry growl ripping through his lips. "What the fuck?"

The two girls sat on the lush cushion of a chair near the pool deck, chatting animatedly as if they had been friends for decades. Inuyasha gripped the window sill angrily as Sango could be seen leaning across to dab something on the girl's right arm, who cringed in response, though offered a weak thanks.

"It's gonna sting kinda bad," He heard Sango say, "Just let it sit for a minute. I'll go get us something to drink."

Though Inuyasha couldn't see the blue eyed female, because of the large umbrella that obscured her profile, he could imagine her smiling before she replied, "You're too kind to someone you don't even know, Sango-san!"

His eyes narrowed as he watched Sango wave the comment off with a kind smile. "Oh, don't sweat it. It's about time I've had some female company around here. Just stay away from those rose bushes, okay?"

Her tinkling laughter spiked his annoyance as she nodded, "I'll make sure I do that. Thanks so much!"

With another nod, Sango departed from the girl with the intent to get them drinks and it was then that Inuyasha found his window of opportunity. Literally speaking, of course. _'You told her it was a rose bush, huh, you little minx?'_ He thought as he watched her lean forward and hiss in pain. _'I'll show you a fucking rose bush.'_

Sliding his window open with a quick glance around to make sure no paparazzi or anything were lurking in his bushes (he could never be too sure), he positioned himself for a leap, his calf muscles constricting in anticipation.

If nobody else was going to say anything, then he'd do the shit it himself.

**-X-**

Kagome kept her smile plastered the whole time until Sango disappeared around the corner. She let her face fall then as she leaned forward, hissing angrily at the pain that surged sharply through her right arm.

She glanced down at the long, angry scratches that marred the flesh, the red, puffy flesh around them making them look horrific. They were moist with an alcohol that, to Kagome, refused to relent. She resisted the urge to grab it in pain. _'Darn that stupid, Inumashi! Or whatever his stupid name was..'_

Her eyes lowered as her heartbeat increased at the thought of him. She didn't even remember doing anything wrong..

"Having fun, wench?"

The voice had her body and thoughts stilling and she slid her lids shut slowly, praying frantically that the voice didn't belong to the center of her current thoughts. That her heartbeat would slow and his scent would gradually diminish upon her silence..

"You can't hear me, bitch?" His grip on her left shoulder had her spinning around to face him. "I asked are you having fun."

Though his words were venomous like poison, Kagome quickly jumped to her defense. She stood, approaching him heatedly. "Hey! Stop calling me that, jerk! My name is Kagome!" She poked him in the chest with every accent of her name. "Ka-go-me! Learn it or don't refer to me at all!"

His golden eyes narrowed, "And if I don't?"

She bit her lip in response. She hadn't thought about it that far. She took a step back from his imposing stature to look up at him more effectively, absent mindedly grabbing injured arm.

"I don't recall ever doing anything to you," She retorted, "So why do you keep bothering me?"

"I warned you." He growled, causing her recoil in alarm, "I told you what would happen if you accepted this job and what did you do?"

The speed of his arm whipping out to pull her against him, the palm of his hand sliding to rest on the plane of her back. Kagome gasped in response, her body stiffening and her eyes widening. He was so close, again..She found her eyes gradually drifting shut.

And when they were half lidded, she managed to breathe out, "W-what's wrong with me being here?"

He brought his face close to hers in response, closing his eyes as well. "Everything." Though their position was sensual, everything about their conversation was angry, venomous, and honest. "You don't belong here." He whispered, his breath caressing her collarbone, "And I, for one, will make sure your stay is short. So short you won't even remember moving in."

She inhaled sharply at the subtle scrape of his claws on her back, inadvertently taking in his masculine, enticing scent. Her eyelashes kissed her blushing cheeks as her hands balled into fists. "You're the only one who doesn't want me here."

There was a short pause before he pulled back, cupping her chin between his fingers, forcing her to look at him. When slurred blue met angry golden, the intensity of the situation had both parties breathing heatedly, their breaths mingling. "Exactly."

This brought Kagome from her blissful stupor, and in response, she pushed him away suddenly. "I'm not going anywhere. Your father asked me to do a job, and I'm going to do it." Her eyes narrowed as her brazen returned with a vengeance. "And I don't care who I displease to get it done."

Her arm tingled in response to his glance at the scratch marks that occupied it, and she couldn't help but quell the urge to want to hide it. The last thing she wanted to do what was let this wretched boy see her weak.

Upon glancing between her face and her arm, Kagome was quite surprised when she was roughly shoved to the ground. The movement was so sudden she didn't even remember him moving, nor her impact with the unmerciful concrete. All she could do was look up surprisingly to see him towering over her, his golden eyes cutting through her brazen like a blade through butter.

"Just stay out of my fucking way."

And with that, he pivoted on his heel and stalked off, his long hair flowing elegantly along with his angry stride.

Kagome sat there for a moment, her eyes following him until he disappeared, her dislike for him growing with every step he took. She just didn't understand how someone the whole nation idolized could be such a jerk! The thought enraged her, and she found herself wishing he'd turn around so she could break him off a piece of her mind. The remembrance of the butterflies that fluttered in her stomach at her closing her eyes angrily. How a stranger could evoke so many emotions in her was just beyond her comprehension. Though she hated to admit it, he was right. It would be best if they had no further encounters.

"Hey, was that Inuyasha?" Came the voice of Sango, who approached from behind.

"Yep," Kagome muttered bitterly, "That was him."

"Did you introduce yourself?" She asked as she sat down in a chair next to her.

"Somewhat."

"Oh that's good," Sango replied, taking a sip of her drink, "He's a little rough around the edges, but he's really nice once you get to know him. Honest."

Kagome had found so many things wrong with that sentence that she just refused to comment, instead replying with a disbelieving 'Hm'.

"So why are you on the ground?"

Upon realizing that she was still sitting on the concrete where Inuyasha had shoved her down before, she covered her embarrassment with a shrug and laugh.

"Just about to test the water. Join me?"

And upon Sango's jubilant agreement, Kagome lost herself in her own frantic thoughts. She glanced back to the place Inuyasha had just been standing moments before with a clench of her fist. She was going to get that jerk. If it was the last thing she did before her six months were up, she was going to teach him a lesson he would never forget.

**-Next Chapter- **

**Top Priority: Survival**

_Though despite all the blatant, involuntary pulses and yearns of her body, Kagome's brain panicked at the reality of their proximity and position...A blush arose on her face as she imagined someone–anyone–walking in on them in her current predicament. Blue eyes then turned turned upwards in exasperation...,**'Why me?!'**_


	6. Survival Of The Fittest

**Full Summary: **All 15 year old Kagome Higurashi wanted was to earn enough money to buy herself a new car in reward for her consistent good grades and behavior. However, in a sick twist of fate, all she received was a new job in the mansion of the one and only: Inuyasha Takahashi. Known all around Japan for his scandalous affairs and stunning good looks, what happens when Kagome soon finds a new car isn't the only thing she might want, and the call of his wicked world becomes way too tempting..

**Kagome Higurashi:** 15½; Long, black hair; blue eyes–

**Inuyasha Takahashi: **18; Long, white hair; gold eyes–

**A/N: Hooray! After two months of absolutely no contact, they find out that she's alive! This chapter has been done, for starters. I just wanted to get passed this writer's block with chapter 8 for me to post this. And guess what? I've over it! Not sure if I'm going to continue the weekly thing, but it all considers on how fast I get 8 done.** **I know, I know, that's no excuse for my absence, but what can I say? A girl has to have a life! Lol. **

**As far as this chapter goes, not much to say. Eh..I'd like a few things changed, but what the hell. Lol. Make sure you review!**

—_Last Chapter—_

_Kagome glanced back to the place Inuyasha had just been standing moments before with a clench of her fist. She was going to get that jerk. If it was the last thing she did before her six months were up, she was going to teach him a lesson he would never forget._

—

Her first two months were hell.

Now, Kagome was never one to look at the down side of things to emphasize the negatives in her mind, but she felt her extreme regret caused by accepting the job at the Takahashi mansion was completely justified.

Takahashi-san (The name she had donned Tashio) had thrown her into the proverbial fire of the business world on her very first day. First, it was only subtle, yet relentless things like making him and his colleagues coffee or making sure there weren't any loopholes in his documents. But then she began to attend numerous business meetings and was expected to take notes on every single thing that was said as well as organize and put in action all the things that were confirmed at the meetings. Kagome wouldn't find this so hard if Takahashi-san didn't have at least three meetings a day. And on the rare occasions he didn't have any meetings, she was expected to tend to all to all the household chores such as paying the bills, managing his taxes and miscellaneous things that Kagome didn't expect to be part of the job description. She work on Monday through Thursday, and the occasional Saturday. And if she had perhaps possessed a life prior to the job, she would have found a problem with this. But considering she didn't, she just bore on with a shrug of her shoulders and a wipe of her brow.

On weekdays she awoke at six in the glorious room that was donned hers in the southern wing, the one used especially for guests since the other three belonged to Sango, Inuyasha and Taishio. She then went to school until one, where she was picked up by Miroku a block away(to avoid unwanted attention) and taken straight back to the Takahashi mansion where she worked until six. A final seven to ten thirty at the noodle shop had her completely exhausted at the end of the day. And on Fridays–her 'day off' from Tashio– she worked a long two to ten at the noodle shop for extra yen.

She could barely scrounge up the energy (or the time) to do homework, and she quickly found her all A's slipping gradually to B's and the occasional C. Granted, when she had the energy to go home (which she usually didn't), she withheld this information from her mother in fear that she might pull her from the generously paying job. Which, on the plus side, was increasing the funds in her bank account quite drastically. She had even kept the past occurrences of her life from her friends Eri and Ayumi telling them recently that she had to move in and care for her elderly grandmother. She hated lying to them, but she feared the whole thing would get blown out of proportion if anyone knew. Especially Eri.

The only really good thing about living in the large mansion was that Sango was always there when she desperately needed company (considering she had told her friends absolutely _nothing_ about the recent events) and best of all, the encounters with Inuyasha were kept to an absolute minimum. If she ever did see him, they would barely catch eyes before they proceeded on their respective ways. He would always scowl when he saw her, and she would always scoff and roll her eyes. But other than this, the two said nothing more to each other. Things continued like this for the first two months before her hectic life was changed drastically one morning.

She sat at the kitchen table on this early Saturday morning, a light brown, animatedly steaming cup of coffee boiling in front of her, its aroma the only thing preventing her big blue eyes from drifting shut on the stack of papers on the table waiting for her signature.

Kagome rested her cheek on her clenched fist as she let out a tongue curling yawn, her vision blurring at the tears that collected in the corners of her eyes. Just when she found her world teetering and herself being dragged into slumber, a blurry, white haired figure strode into the kitchen. Her heart sped up slightly as her lips moved before her sleep deprived mind could comprehend. "In..yasha..?"

"Kagome?" The figure rumbled, "Kagome, you're not sleeping are you?"

Her head snapped up at the baritone voice that absolutely did not belong to that cursed hanyou, her eyes becoming wide and alert. "No! No, of course not!"

There was a deep chuckle given in response to the frantic wipe of her eyes and Kagome looked up to see Takahashi-san towering over her, his profile radiating his powerful aura. The drowsiness caused by the sweet words of the early morning mixed with her growing anticipation had Kagome's vision spinning.

"Good to hear, good to hear," He replied with a smile as he sat himself down across from her. "How are you holding up?"

She glanced down at the untouched stack of papers in front of her with a slight frown. "Okay, I guess." She lied.

"Kagome," He said, his tone softening, "I know I've been giving you a lot of work lately. But it's only because I believe it's something you can handle. But if you can't.."

"No!" Kagome interrupted, "I can handle it! I'm fine, I'm fine."

He studied her with his piercing amber eyes for a moment before smirking and letting the subject rest.

"That's my girl!" He said enthusiastically, "I'm sure you won't mind me adding a few papers to this, then."

At the small pile of papers that was presented in front of her, Kagome resisted the urge to groan aloud. This man was out to kill her! She just knew it!

Tired blues scanned the documents wearily and just as she was about to set them to the side, something had her piping up.

"Sir?" She asked the man who was currently sipping coffee himself. Where he had gotten it from was currently beyond her. "The south wing is being..remodeled?"

He stopped for a moment, glancing at the papers, and then proceeding to sip once again. "Sure is. That's not a problem, is it?" He asked with a genuine smile, the corners of his eyes crinkling at the effort, the only indication of time's effect on him.

"N-no," She replied, "It's just..My room is in the south wing and this document here says the whole portion is going to demolished and–"

"You needn't worry you pretty little head," He assured, "I've already arrangements to move you and Miroku to the west wing until the rearrangements are complete."

He then stood to leave, unaware of the involuntary increase of the young girl's heartbeat and the slick film of perspiration now covering her palms.

"B-but, Sir," She said in a shaky voice, "T-that's Inuyasha's wing."

Tashio stopped as if he hadn't realized this, his amber eyes turning upward in thought for a moment. He then looked back to Kagome with indifference. "Yes, and?"

Kagome couldn't believe he didn't see anything wrong with that! There was no way in hell she could possibly share a portion of a whole section with him. Not that she meant to seem spoiled, but she was antsy living across the estate from him! Let alone the same wing! Her body began to quiver at the possibilities of their proximity.

"I'm just saying," She gulped, "W-wouldn't it be more a-appropriate for me to stay in the east wing? With Sango?"

He stopped completely then, his golden eyes suddenly becoming frighteningly piercing against the hazy image her exhaustion had created as he stared her down. Kagome felt her stomach flip nervously before he let out a rough sigh, as if bothered by something, before returning to his seat next to her.

"I would," He began, "But you see. Sango is very.." He cleared his throat. "Particular about her privacy. I love the girl to death, but damn is she bottled up." He sat back then, running his large claws through his gleaming mane with another sigh, "Don't take it personally, but I'd prefer if you weren't over there while you worked. Besides, she has barely any rooms left." He chuckled. "Always one for her fitness. So," He continued, standing up once again. "I'm sure you understand. Besides, it's just Inuyasha. He's my son, Kagome. You actually think he's _that_ bad?"

'_Horrible, terrible!'_ Her mind screamed, though her lips said, "I guess you're right."

"Of course I am!" He rumbled, "And it's not you're like those other girls. Walking around with lusts they can't even control for the boy. Like leeches, I'm telling you. You'll hold up just fine. "

Kagome blushed deeply, averting her eyes to the stack of untouched papers before her. Was he serious? Or was he just teasing? Because she figured if he was half of the dog demon she was told he was, he could smell the blatant tirade of emotions she harbored for his son a mile away. She shook her head slightly. He might have been a genius and a ruthless, feared tycoon in the business world, but throughout the two months she had gotten to know the man, it was official.

He had to have been clinically insane.

"Of course I don't have to worry about you doing anything like that, right?" He gave her a pointed stare, his imposing golden eyes daring her to disagree with him.

She shrunk back against his scrutiny, "Y-yes! I mean, n-no! You don't have to worry about anything of the sort!"

A sharp toothed grin spread out onto his face, causing Kagome to think that it mustn't have been hard for her mom to fall for this man. _'For her to get up?, _She thought, _'My dad must have been one heck of a man!'_

"Excellent." He replied, patting her head approvingly. Though Kagome noticed she was the only employee he treated like a child of his own, she paid it no mind. "I'll see you later, Kagome."

And with a final smile, he was up and out of the kitchen faster than Kagome could take notice to. And once the echo of his footsteps gradually faded away, Kagome wasted no time in letting gravity take over her head as it slammed onto the table in front of her.

"Darn it," She yawned tiredly, wishing this was all some crazy dream where she'd wake up and find herself sitting in her room, knee deep in documents.

Though she had been hanging around Sango when she could during her two months there, Takahashi-san brought up a very valid point. She _was_ a little bottled up. Though Kagome had always told her funny stories about her childhood, she would just laugh and ask to hear more with a gleam in her hazel eyes. She never replied with one of her own. And now that Kagome thought about it, she hadn't even been to Sango's side of the mansion, let alone her room or anything of the sort. But since Takahashi-san had said she liked her privacy, she trusted his judgement and decided not to dwell on it any longer than necessary.

Remembering the wing that she _did_ have to move into, where everything probably screamed, 'Inuyasha!' she took a sip of her coffee with an angry vigor. She would avoid that bastard like the plague, even if it killed her! She would not fall for his stupid remarks and taunts! She would _not_!

Nodding her head to her silent resolution, Kagome bent down to try and at least get some work done before anyone else got up and the kitchen would be busy with the bustle and noise of maids and probably Miroku, considering he hadn't even waken up yet.

The pile was diminishing, little by little, as Kagome's hands worked fervently over the documents with her signature and dates that needed to be confirmed. It was then that she heard the thumping, repetitious sound of footsteps traveling up the stairwell. She would have ignored them had they not been so loud and clumsy against the marble of the stairs. The occasional groan or grumble that would resonate up to her ears had her eyebrow raising in inquiry. She checked her watch, which read 5:54, before looking back up with a raised eyebrow at who could possibly be up making such a racket at such an ungodly hour.

She slid from her chair to go see if perhaps maybe the person was hurt, and it was when she stood immobile in the living room did she meet an unexpected sight.

Inuyasha wobbled up the stairs uneasily, his large body teetering weakly about as he climbed them, his hair a tangled and disheveled mess about his head. Incoherent mumbles escaped his lips as he stared towards the ground, as if directing his feet to move in certain directions so that he could reach his destination. The slurred version of, "Almost there, guys!" had Kagome covering her mouth as to not burst into uncontrollable laughter. He was clearly drunk, and Kagome found the moment absolutely priceless!

Pulling her cell phone from pajama pants pocket, she focused the digital camera on his teetering form so she could record his every stagger and stumble.

But upon the giggle that slipped from her parted lips, his murky golden eyes drifted up to her and her heart nearly stopped. Molten like fire was the only way she could describe their intensity. It was as if alcohol heightened his attractiveness because the gorgeous radiance behind that face had her blushing madly.

His eyes narrowed before he approached Kagome slowly, who it seemed was rooted in an immobile stance to the floor. He sniffed her for a moment and Kagome couldn't help but smell that the alcohol that permeated from his body still didn't mask the scent that made him so uniquely masculine and..desirable.

"I'm sorry..K..Kikyo.." Is the mumble that escaped his barely parted lips.

And just when Kagome was about to ask what in the world he was talking about, his eyes drifted shut before he toppled over onto her, both teenagers tumbling helplessly to the ground.

**-X-**

She wasn't aware that he was watching her.

Her movements were swift, precise, and best of all, concentrated. She didn't even notice the pair of purplish eyes gazing upon her lithe body with a longing no human should possess.

Miroku wrung his hands into tight fists as he watched Sango perform her gymnastics in the gym he knew they wouldn't have dared remodel after he had left. Her muscled body was completely in rhythm with itself and her surroundings as she twisted and coiled herself throughout the air gracefully. Her chocolate hair billowed and followed her every movement, mimicking her elegant motions as it gleamed throughout the air. Miroku knew what this particular sport meant to her, but he dare not travel into the memories deeper than he needed to. It was her place, not his.

But he couldn't help the saliva of anticipation that slid down the walls of his throat as he watched her move, the perspiration collecting on her body not at all taking away from her gorgeous radiance. His body yearned for her like no other, especially since she was _so close_ after him being gone for so long. He needed her like no other and he knew that. Hell, she probably knew it, as well. But he couldn't stop himself as he stepped forward through the door silently, his body controlling all his involuntary movements as he timidly reached out for her. After being so close, and watching her for so long, there was no way he could leave without at least speaking to her, touching her, smelling her. "Sango.."

But the unexpected call of her name, the ethereal call of longing that laced his tone had the landing of her back walk over faltering and her ankle twisting in the process.

She cried out as she toppled over and onto the plush cushion of the mat beneath her.

He ran to her aid immediately. "Sango, are you okay?"

"Shit." She cursed as she grasped her ankle in her hands, her eyes clenched shut in pain. "Shit, shit, shit."

He wasted no time in wrapping his arms around her mid-section and hoisting her up, "Here, let me help you."

He felt her body go rigid at his touch, but he refused to release her from his hold. Big hazels burned the side of his skull, but he ignored it in favor of shifting most of her weight onto him as he slid his arm around her waist. He would very much have liked to lift her completely, but if he knew anything about this woman, he knew that just by helping her like he currently was, he had to have been riding on thin ice.

He took timid steps, urging her to follow with a slight pressure of his hand onto the soft flesh of her slightly exposed waist. He tried hard not to let his fingers flex so that he could get a more familiar feel of the hot skin beneath them but the task was proving rather fruitless. Her feet moved slowly, as if she was unsure about her steps as they slowly made their way towards the door of the medium sized gymnasium.

"Why are you here?"

The sudden question nearly had him faltering, though he continued to slowly trudge on, pulling her closer so they could slip through the door.

"What do you mean?" Though he knew exactly what he meant, he wished to prolong this conversation for as long as possible.

"You know exactly what I mean."

He flinched at the bitterness lacing her tone, but he ignored it as he guided her along slowly, trying to find the right words to answer her question. What could he say that wouldn't completely set her off? The truth? _'That I'm crazily in love with her and the only reason I came back was for her?'_ He pondered this for a moment before shaking his head inwardly, _'No, that definitely wouldn't work.'_

He took a shaky breath and replied with the only thing he could, "Because I need to be here."

She stared him down with a burning scrutiny a few seconds more before turning away silently, her hazel eyes facing the ground.

Whether this was the right thing to say or not, Miroku would never know. For the rest of the walk to her room was spent in tense silence.

**-X-**

Kagome was suffocating.

His weight atop her, although partially, was still enough to knock the breath completely from her lungs. His liquid like silver hair spread over her chest and torso like a curtain as his rested comfortably on her shoulder while a temporary pain surged throughout her body. Not to mention the fact that her impact with the ground was quite an unmerciful one. His body permeated with the fumes of a mixture of sweet alcohol and cologne that had her vision doubling, her exhaustion making her light headed. Though despite all the blatant, involuntary pulses and yearns of her body, Kagome's brain panicked at the reality of their proximity and position. A blush arose on her face as she imagined someone–_anyone_–walking in on them in her current predicament. Her eyes turned upwards in exasperation as light breaths caressed her skin, _'Why me?!'_

Pulling herself from her self pitied world, she pushed the tangled silver hair that floated onto her face with a sigh before rocking his hard body lightly.

"Hey, get up."She urged, silently wishing he would miraculously levitate up and out of the living room.

No response and a light snore later Kagome was still wishing.

"Hey!" She tried again, this time, shoving him harder. Though his body seemed to still refuse to move. "Get off me, you big oaf!"

His reply was a slight snort and a turn of his head, but to remain unconscious.

Kagome sighed then, her head hitting the ground under her helplessly. She clenched her eyes shut and with an intake of breath, she applied all her strength into pushing his heavy body from on top of hers.

Unfortunately, considering she was running off of six cups of coffee and two hours of sleep, she wasn't exactly the strongest person. And omitting the fact that her right hand was currently sandwiched in between them, one arm only had little to no effect on the unconscious demon. So giving up her fruitless attempt, she blew her bangs from her eyes with another sigh.

"You big, stupid, jerk head," She muttered hatefully, the numbness in her leg indicating that his weight was undoubtedly sending it to sleep. "Out of all people chosen to be tormented by your idiocy, why me?"

The tiny triangle atop his head twitched in response, though he continued sleeping. Kagome snorted.

"You and your stupid, cute ears."

Just as she felt her left arm involuntarily reach up to feel one of the adorable appendages, the shift of his weight had her stiffening. He groaned, though his even breathing indicating he was still sleeping as he stretched partially, every flexing muscle jumping against her. Her body shook nervously then as his face found the crook of her neck with an incoherent mumble.

'_Oh, man!'_ Her head screamed before she took a deep breath in an attempt to calm herself, _'Okay, don't panic, don't panic!'_

He pressed his face closer to the skin of her neck before the subtle brush of his lips had her squealing. Her heartbeat became erratic at this point as her breath slowly became labored. Her mind screamed that it was an accident, but the involuntary pulse in her loins told her something different.

But just when she was bringing herself from her panicked stupor, something slid across the vein in her throat slowly. Her body went rigid. _'Was that his..his..tongue?!'_

Her question was answered once he moaned, something that was blatantly _not_ a result of sleep, before his mouth opened and closed to latch onto her neck.

Her breath became labored as he began to suck on a spot that–up until that point–she wasn't even unaware was so _sensitive_. Her body craved to arch and buck at his touch, another thing she was completely unfamiliar to, but the toxic smell of alcohol emanating from him telling her he was no way in his right mind. Hell, considering she was having those same thoughts, she couldn't have been in her right mind either! He repositioned himself then, pressing his body atop hers with more pressure as his clawed hand began to travel sensually up her right thigh.

"W-what are you _doing_?" She croaked disbelievingly, her voice quivering with panic, "Don't do that!"

She wasn't sure why she was speaking to him, considering his even breathing indicated his steady unconsciousness, but she couldn't help but hope her pleas got into that thick head of his somehow.

Sharp fangs scraped her neck while his hand continued to travel farther upward, stroking expertly while leaving her skin hot and quivering in its wake. Though Kagome was panicked stupid, she couldn't help but the sharp intake of breath caused by the rough suck on her neck, her body jumping in response. His clawed hand worked its way passed her hips before quickly slipping into the material of her thin, pajama shirt. Her stomach coiled in a nervous anxiousness at the large palms caressing her sides. Kagome gasped at his hands' heat as his claws bit into her sides lightly, giving her a twisted sensation of mixed pleasure and pain. She clenched her eyes shut, wishing to everything that this was just a twisted, twisted dream she would soon wake up from and that the insistent pulse and needing ache in her panties would relent abruptly.

The reality of the situation hit her once she felt his hand inch toward her chest which was, unfortunately, completely vulnerable to his probing appendage. Looking around frantically for some type of savior, she looked up to the top of his head and did the only thing she could think to do.

Leaning forward, she opened her mouth and bit down on his ear.

A small yelp escaped from his mouth as he clamored up quickly, holding the violated appendage in his hand. Hazy golden eyes bored into her, "What'd you that for, you stupid bitch?"

She lay there stunned for a moment, her body immobile against his eyes' strong scrutiny, the feeling rushing back to her limbs with a vengeance. She stared at him a moment longer before clumsily climbing to her feet, her vision instantly teetering.

"You were molesting me!"

He stared her down for a moment more, his eyebrows furrowing to reflect his face's angry scowl. His mouth twisted into a frown as his hazy, incoherent eyes stared at her.

"Did we fuck?"

Her face reddened even more as her neck pulsed from the feeling of his lips on them. "No!"

He narrowed his eyes before a smile played out upon his lips, "You want to?"

By now Kagome was redder than a tomato, her body quivering slightly as her mouth fell open in a blatant gape. _'D-did he just ask me to..!'_

Blue eyes shut against the mental images. "_No_!"

He stepped towards her then, and Kagome could feel her body succumbing to that subtly familiar spell of immobility he placed upon her. Her heartbeat raced as his face moved close to hers, his golden eyes peering curiously at her. "Then why are you so red?"

"B-because you're jerk and you make me angry!" She replied half heartedly, knowing if he was in his right mind he would be able to smell her lie from ten miles away.

He stared her down for another moment before standing upright, his body wobbling slightly. "Keh," He snorted as he turned around, still rubbing his sore ear, "Stupid wench."

And with that said, he ambled awkwardly out of the living room and down the hall, his destination unknown to either parties.

Kagome stood in the spot they both occupied for a moment longer, unconsciously rubbing the side of her neck with her palm. She couldn't shake the euphoric rush of the feelings he placed on her with his lips and touches. Hell, who could? He was a gorgeous, rich celebrity who was wanted by all of Japan. But out of all people, why her? Why was it her, out of all people who adored him (considering she absolutely did _not_) to get chosen to be placed in such..awkward situations with him? It wasn't necessary. Her life didn't need the drastic changes such a new job bestowed upon her. And she remembered once that Sango told her it was only the beginning, and it was bound to get worse. She heaved a sigh at the thought as she willed her hands to stop their nervous quiver.

'_If I could go back in time,' _She thought as she waddled uneasily to the kitchen, _'I would have never taken this job in the first place.'_

**-Next Chapter-**

_**The Games They Play**_

_Kagome crumpled up the offending paper in an angry fist, though wishing to everything that a big, silver headed, dog eared teenager was being crushed between her fingers instead. _

"_That __**jerk**__!" _


	7. The Games They Play

**Full Summary: **All 15 year old Kagome Higurashi wanted was to earn enough money to buy herself a new car in reward for her consistent good grades and behavior. However, in a sick twist of fate, all she received was a new job in the mansion of the one and only: Inuyasha Takahashi. Known all around Japan for his scandalous affairs and stunning good looks, what happens when Kagome soon finds a new car isn't the only thing she might want, and the call of his wicked world becomes way too tempting..

**Kagome Higurashi:** 15½; Long, black hair; blue eyes–

**Inuyasha Takahashi: **18; Long, white hair; gold eyes–

**A/N:** **My first filler! And only 7 chapters into the story. :-P** **Not my favorite, but then again, it's awfully hard to please myself with my own work. Pshah. Reason for the late update? Got caught up into life. I actually saw myself as being a regular **_**person**_** for a while. Jeez, that was scary. Hope you guys enjoy, and don't forget to review! :-)**

**P.S- I got too lazy to revise this. So if you spot any grammatical errors(and you will), you guys can deal with them. I'm sure.**

—_Last Chapter—_

_She heaved a sigh at the thought as she willed her hands to stop their nervous quiver._

'_If I could go back in time,' She thought as she waddled uneasily to the kitchen, 'I would have never taken this job in the first place.'_

—

Inuyasha's head was pounding the moment he opened his eyes.

This is the reason he closed them seconds after, only to groan quite audibly at the insistent pulsing that continued despite his efforts. Blurred images of bright, laughing eyes caressed his impaired memory, the color of the glittering irises blurred, somewhere between a grass green and a sea blue that only brought a wave of unexplainable anger crashing into his already heated migraine. Though his partial demon descent stopped the uneasy feeling of his alcohol gouged stomach, his head seemed to take in what his stomach lacked to do. A hammer banged insistently on the insides of his forehead, rocking his black world violently.

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

"..be hitting that so hard? He _is_ right in the next room, after all.."

The banging paused for a moment and he sighed before his ears twitched, picking up the blurred voice of a female, the laughing eyes in his blurred mind receding slowly into the darkness of his mind.

"Who cares? Maybe if he hadn't drunken himself to a stupor last night, he wouldn't be sleeping when it's almost noon!"

Then the banging continued, seemingly more fierce since the silence that resonated prior to that moment. He clenched his eyes shut harder in a fruitless attempt to somehow tune it out and let the fingers of sleep pull him away. He even resorted to covering his ears with his hands, but the action seemed useless.

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

His head pulsed angrily, and with each rock of his brain, the pain seemed to intensify ten fold. The lingering tinkles of the laughter continued to haunt him, as if knowing all he wanted was for them to just vanish. He couldn't take it much longer. Dammit, he was going to fucking kill someone!

Jumping up from the warm sheets of his plush mattress, his vision teetered as he stomped toward his door, his intent deadly. All thoughts fled from his head with each step he took, any coherent thoughts of reasons fleeing with them.

Nearly ripping his door from its hinges, he stepped out into the hallway. His somewhat reddened golden eyes turning immediately to the door three rooms down, the place where the banging resonated most.

The hall seemed to stretch before him as he made this short walk and when he finally reached the cursed room, his anger rose ten fold.

That cursed _wench_ and her bastard of a body guard were currently standing atop two ladders, both simultaneously banging at the wall with large, metal hammers. His eyes narrowed to slits.

Angry claws gripped the doorframe in a fruitless attempt to balance teetering vision. "What. The. _FUCK._ Is going on?"

Both paused for a minute as they stared wide eyed at the disheveled celebrity. The intensity of her widened blues somehow made him want to cover his sensitive eyes, but he held his resolve firm as he glared daggers at them both. The boy, on the other hand, looked down at him, his eyebrow raised interestingly. He scoffed then, turning away slightly.

"Well, someone looks like hell this morning."

Inuyasha wasted no time in charging at him, swiftly swiping him from the ladder and against the wall, pinning him in the throat by his claws. His lips pulled back into a vicious snarl. "What the fuck did you say, you dirty, god-forsaken bastard?"

Though Miroku opened his mouth to reply, he was cut off by the shrill call of Kagome.

"Inuyasha, stop it!"

Though his name falling from her lips for the first time left a startled shiver up his spine, his body turned to her before he could even think of it. Her wide blue eyes stared upon him in absolute fear, surging frightening feelings of familiarity within him, though that's not what gained his attention. Baggy pajama pants littered with hearts covered her legs while the small tank top she wore sensually hugged her supple breasts and rose gradually to expose a bit of her white belly.

A black eyebrow quirked in response to this as a feral intent dove into his eyes. Releasing Miroku from his claws and ignoring his large intakes of breath as he collided with the ground, he approached her slowly, a mischievous smile spread onto his lips. Large, ocean colored eyes widened as she realized his approach, and recoiled in response, though soon backing into a wall behind her. Inuyasha wasted no time in slamming his hands against the wall either side of her and pulling his lips back into a snarl, involuntarily inhaling her sweet vanilla scent. A lump of saliva slid down her throat as she gazed fearfully upon him and Inuyasha did all he could not to fixate his eyes on that milky white column of her virgin neck. He could feel his anger dissipating as he stared upon her small form, and he tried desperately to hold on to it. But the way her shirt dipped teasingly into her soft breasts was making his body pulsate with a hot need for her ripe, pure body.

He sucked in a breath at his thoughts, exhaling and letting it whoosh over her face. He could feel it. The pull and pulse of his anxious manhood, but he ignored it. She wouldn't know of her effect on him just yet. He wanted to instill fear into her heart. He was getting back at her for reminding him. Reminding him of the past he tried so hard to forget.

He pushed his face into hers, though without the physical contact their bodies desperately screamed for. "You did this, didn't you?"

He spoke of the room, which was vividly decorated with pink and black stars lining the walls, the bed which sat in the middle of the room, its dark pink color setting off the black hue of the plush carpet beneath their feet. A tv, though smaller than his, was pinned to the wall, blending in with stars that were placed around it. The placement of the large, black vanity was opposite the tv and right next to the bed, a door undoubtedly leading to the bathroom, next to it.

She could only glance around and look back at him in response, her body shuddering and her scent spiking. "T-tashio s-said–"

"Let's get one thing straight, princess," He bit out the word as if it was poison on his lips, "This is _my_ domain. I don't care what anyone has told you." He inhaled then, taking in a big waft of her scent that had his body shuddering anxiously, "Everything that's here is _mine_." A blatant sweep of her body occupied his eyes, "_Everything_. But you don't fucking listen. This isn't a game." His eyes bore intensely into hers. "It's war. Remember that."

A sadistic grin spread onto his face before he pivoted and swept himself from the room in a few strides. It took nearly all he had not to stop and ravish her body with his fangs and claws, but he held his composure. There would be another time for that.

His ears twitched as they picked up the sound of her radical heartbeat after his departure, the sound of it echoing throughout his brain. She wanted to stay in his wing, did she? He smiled wickedly at the thought. The opportunities were so promising.

**-X-**

Kagome glanced around nervously.

She could feel him. He was everywhere; his presence lingering all around her like an imposing shroud of mimicking malice. She was scared to crap and if anyone asked, she would readily admit it. There was no telling what he was capable of, considering he disliked her so strongly. The house was enormous, and the possibilities of his wrath were infinite. She gulped. What did do to deserve this?! She was so psyched about the entire situation that she completely ignored her unfamiliar surroundings as Sango lead her to the pool in her wing for the first time.

"Kagome, are you going to get in?"

Kagome glanced down to see Sango floating lightly in the pool, her hazel eyes staring up at her prone form curiously.

"S-sure," She replied, "Just preparing myself for the cold."

"Oh, don't worry about it," She replied, her voice echoing and bouncing off the tile walls of the large pool room, one of the places located in her wing, "It's a manual temp pool. I set the temperature myself. You didn't think I'd forget how much of a pansy you are, did you?"

Kagome laughed nervously at the playful banter her and Sango had developed in the midst of her short time taking residence in the mansion. And though the thought of warm water engulfing her stressed body was delicious, Kagome still seemed hesitant. "I don't know," She said, "What about your ankle?"

Sango waved her off with shrugged. "Thick as bricks. It barely even hurts." She floated leisurely on her back, "Now come on before I pull you in!"

Blowing her bangs from her face, Kagome took one final look around before stripping her clothes and timidly dipping her toe into the water. The warm waves that caressed her foot gave her the courage to gradually slide her entire body into the warm depths. Delightful shivers danced up her arched spine as the waves lapped at her breasts teasingly.

"Wow, this is wonderful!" She breathed, sliding into the lukewarm of the chlorine water.

"Delicious, isn't it?" Sango giggled, turning onto her back and spreading her limbs out further. "Better than sex."

At this, Kagome blushed a shade of red before letting her body sink deeper into the depths of the water. Another thing she noticed about Sango was that she wasn't particularly subtle when it came to sensitive subjects such as sex, though she wasn't nearly as bad as Eri. "I-I wouldn't know."

Sango laughed, her smooth laughter echoing and bouncing all around her. Suddenly, feeling self conscious and overly embarrassed, Kagome rested her wet hands on her cheeks in an effort to quell her rising blush.

"I know," Sango said finally, "That's why I'm telling you now. If you ever get the urge, just go for a swim. You'll be wet either way."

Kagome blushed again, inhaling a large breath and ducking under the surface of the water, completely submerging herself in the blankets of warm water. She glided through the soothing water for a moment before slowly approaching Sango. Her long feet dangling in the water, one ankle wrapped lightly with a gauze. Smiling mischievously, she grabbed the ankle opposite the injured one and gave it a hard yank, submerging her laughing friend as well.

Hell ensued afterward, both girls dunking and splashing one another, anything to get an advantage over the other. Though Kagome was cautious of Sango's injured ankle, Sango took advantage of this in order to dominate the smaller girl, repeatedly slinging her around the water like a rag doll. And by the time this was all over, Sango had crawled from the pool, her breathing supply apparently depleted upon their rough play.

She flopped onto her back on the pool deck, breathing heavily, a smile gracing her face.

"See, Kagome," She gasped to the girl with a laugh, "This is what you look like after sex."

This time Kagome giggled, swimming to rest her arms on the side of the pool beside her friend, "I hope that's not what you have to go through. You killed me."

Sango glanced at her with a mischievous smile, "Oh, they'll be worse."

Kagome chuckled, though silently wondering what type of men Sango slept with. She certainly didn't look like the type she first thought she was.

"Speaking of sex," She said, interrupting her thoughts, "I'm gonna go for a quick bathroom break. Be right back."

Nodding in response–while simultaneously wondering if people really _did_ have to pee after sex–she watched Sango limp away, breathy giggles still escaping her lips.

Once she disappeared behind the bathroom door, Kagome deflated with a long, harsh breath. She was having fun, she had to admit, but she was still a little cautious. Inuyasha's continuous threats were stuck to the back of her brain as if they had been glued there. And she still couldn't help but wonder: What did she ever do to him? She understood the fact that perhaps he wasn't too delighted about her moving into his home (being a big celebrity with a civilian walking around wasn't too exhilarating), but did he have to make the entire thing so extreme? They could just avoid each other equally, then maybe they're encounters would maybe perhaps be diminished to a minimum? But then again, she couldn't possibly deny the fact that she may actually..like their encounters. The fire he sets ablaze to the blood rushing through her veins, his powerful, absolute dominance and gorgeous radiance were like drugs, in a way. She knew with everything in her that he was harmful to her health, but that tiny, momentary feeling of sexual thirst he donned her body with every time they clashed was damn near addicting and it drove her mad.

She sighed, completely oblivious to the shuffling footsteps on the other side of the pool, completely immersed in her thoughts.

And who was Kikyo? A small shiver raced up her spine as her legs began to shake slightly. She vaguely remember Eri talking about a model named Kikyo once. She was gorgeous, one of the most famous in Japan. He couldn't have been talking about _that_ Kikyo, could he? The famous, world renowned model? Feeling her body rock with goose bumps, Kagome moved her body a bit to rid it of feeling as she continued with her thoughts.

She didn't doubt they had probably had a relationship, though she didn't keep up with the tabloids much. They were both equally gorgeous, in her opinion. And seemed perfect for one another, if pictures or looks counted for anything. But why, out of all people, would he call _herself_ Kikyo in his drunken stupor? She couldn't possibly remind him of Kikyo, could she? She shook her head as her hands began to shake slightly without her notice. And perhaps if some twisted, blurred indistinct image showed up of the model in place of her own face, should she be flattered?

Or offended?

Noticing the erratic shake of her hands and arms, she looked down, as if puzzled, to see her hands with a light shade of blue below the surface of her skin. Her senses pulled away from her jumbled thoughts in a panic then as she suddenly noticed the drastic change in the temperature of the water she resided in. Cold water seem to seep into every crevice of her body to replace the consoling feeling of the warm, sensual water that caressed her prior to that moment.

"God, t-hat's f-freezing!" She mumbled, her teeth chattering as her hands–shaking violently now–reached up to hoist her cold body up and out of the pool. Grabbing a towel while trying to stop the insistent chattering of her teeth, she couldn't help but angrily wonder what in the world had happened.

Wrapping the large cloth around herself for the warmth she had lost so abruptly, Kagome pulled herself to her feet, intent on getting to the bottom of the mysterious event. She ambled slowly, since her feet felt like stiff ice sickles, to the small, grey box in the corner of the room, assuming it was the temperature control.

She squinted her chlorine soaked eyes as she approached, a white note donned with chicken scratch obscuring her vision of it. Tentatively plucking it from the small device, she looked and read the four words scribbled across it.

"_Let the battle begin."_

Realization donned on her moments after she read it for the third time, a boiling anger raging and scorching its way up her bowels. She crumpled up offending the paper in an angry fist, though wishing to everything that a big, silver headed, dog eared jerk was being crushed between her fingers instead.

"That _jerk_!" She wailed, ire bleeding into her vision.

"What jerk?" She head the voice of Sango ask as she approached her, "Why are you so blue? Are you okay?"

Kagome spun around, ignoring her friend in favor of voicing the angry grumbling insults of a certain teenager under her breath.

'_He wants a war?'_ She thought evilly, _'Then a war is what he'll get!'_

**-X-**

"You should of seen her face," Inuyasha chuckled, twirling around his pretty acquaintance in delight, "It was fucking priceless!"

The girl, her short hair straight as a pin and black as night, closed her squinted brown eyes in a gleeful laugh. "Oh, Yasha-sama, you're so deliciously evil!"

"Oh, don't I know it?" He replied, his voice turning into a husky growl as he eased her towards his large bed, dipping his head to the crook of her neck to nip at her collarbone. Her scent was sweet and perfumed of honey, and his pants began to tighten at the thought of having her moist walls wrapped around him, the Kagome girl completely from his mind. "Enough about that boring wench," He said, raking his hands through her hair to get a tight grip before yanking her head back roughly to give his mouth more access, "Let's make this interesting, shall we?"

She hummed, gradually laying herself onto the bed, letting him push her towards the headboard as he soon had her legs split and her arms pinned to her sides, "I'd like that."

"Let me just grab something," He rasped, reaching over to the drawer beside his bed refusing to let his fangs detach from her flesh.

She giggled in delighted pleasure as his knee pushed her legs farther apart, though his rough growl indicated his left hand hadn't found what it was looking for in the depths of his drawer.

Finally wrapping his claws around something, he pulled it from the drawer with a growl of triumph, using the same hand to pin her wrists against the mattress and next her face. And though he was quite occupied with the progress his tongue was making down her neck, hesitancy seeped into her scent, her body going rigid in reaction.

"Uh, Inuyasha-sama?" Her tiny voice piped curiously.

He only replied with a hum, sliding a clawed hand beneath her shirt to caress the soft skin of her mid-section.

"You're not going to use that, are you?"

This had his golden eyes drifting up in curiosity, eying her for a moment before glancing at the golden wrapped item in his hand. At the gaping hole sloppily cut into the middle, he sat up slowly, pulling it closer to his face for further inspection.

"What the fuck?" He muttered, peaking at the girl through the large hole in the middle of the condom.

Wondering for a moment what could have happened, he shrugged as he tossed it aside, moving towards his dresser again, giving her a promising smile, "Just a minute, okay?"

At her approving hum, he reached into his dresser again, only to pull out another condom inflicted much like the last one. Peaking through the hole with growing anger, he shifted again–desperately this time– throughout the drawer to find a condom that perhaps hadn't been tampered with. He came upon nothing but mutilated items, and quickly growing enraged, he snatched one from the drawer with an intense resolve to finish what he had started with this girl!

His eyebrow ticked as he stared at the three holes occupying that particular one. _'Is..that a..smiley face?!' _

"Um..?" The girl stuttered, shifting herself and sliding delicately from his bed, indeed staring strangely at the same thing he stared at, "I'm just going to go. It's been fun, really."

Giving him one final sympathetic look, she straightened her clothes and damn near ran for the door, leaving Inuyasha staring hopelessly at her perfectly rounded backside as it disappeared through his door.

Looking back down at condom donned with a perfectly cut smiley face, he crumpled it up angrily then, knowing just who to blame for the prank.

"DAD!"

**-X-**

"Would you relax? You're making me nervous."

Kagome glanced at Miroku for a moment, though she disregarded his plea in favor of biting her already worn away nails, blue eyes staring intensely at her door, waiting for it to swing open any moment. She didn't doubt that Inuyasha was capable of bringing hell's wrath with him once he had found out what they–Miroku in particular–had done, hence the balls of fire she imagined dancing in his eyes once he barged in to slaughter her and her unhelpful body guard.

"You know, there's nothing attractive about a woman that bites her nails," Miroku gave, clicking animatedly away on the laptop occupying the desk in front of him.

Used to his whimsy and smart remarks at this point, Kagome didn't even spare him a glance this time as she slowly pulled her fingers from her chattering teeth, moving to insistently wrap them on the desk in front of her instead.

This received a sigh from the boy, whom she had at some point found out was twenty-one, as he threw his arms into the air feigning defeat.

"Come one, Kagome," He urged, "Out of everyone in this enormous house you think the first ones he'll suspect is us?"

"Yes."

Miroku decided to ignore her noticeable lack of hesitation as he rose his eyebrow, "And why is that?"

Kagome pondered this for a moment before biting her bottom lip nervously, the wind against her window causing her to jump. Once she regained her composure, she glanced over at him, "It was your doing, actually."

His violet eyes remained trained on the computer, though a black brow rose in query. "So? It's not me he hates. It's you."

Though his comment stung a little more than Kagome was willing to admit, she retorted, "I'm pretty sure slamming somebody up against a wall classifies as they hating them." She leaned back onto her bed. "Speaking of hate, why didn't you like, defend yourself? What kind of bodyguard are you?"

He gave a dry chuckle as his fingers sped onto the keyboard quickly, "The kind that would probably get fired if he mauled his boss's son."

"Not that you could, but good point." She yawned then, peaking at his hunched over form through one eye, "Are you done yet?"

"Almost."

There was silence for a moment, the anticipation gurgling in Kagome's belly lessening in intensity, though refusing to dissipate. Fingering the thin (a little too thin) white collared shirt she wore with the faded jeans, she vaguely wondered how long it would take for Inuyasha to notice the little prank they had pulled. She blew her bangs out of her face. _'I guess it depends on how often he has sex..' _She cringed at the thought, immediately evading the images in her mind. Then, just as suddenly, something occurred to her.

She sat up."Miroku?"

"Hm?"

"Who's Kikyo?"

There was an abrupt pause, its silence stretching and coiling around the room like a sinister snake, waiting to pounce and feed on its prey, an answer meant to be buried deep within the minds's memories. The repetitious sound of Miroku's fingers dancing across the keyboard died all together, causing Kagome to avert her eyes from the roof of her new room to his stiffened form. His body was rigid as he stared at the computer screen, his lips drawn into an indifferent line that had her own pulling into a frown. And though the simple question had caused such a massive explosion of awkwardness and silence, it only fed the hunger for knowledge that had been only small prior to that suspenseful moment.

She opened her mouth to question him but at the exact time, a noise echoed from the computer, shattering the growing glass of awkward silence around them.

"Finished." Miroku chorused, sitting up in his chair as if she hadn't ask him a thing. He beckoned her over with his hand. "Come look at your doings, my darling."

Figuring she would have to wait another time to have her musings answered, she blushed at the cheesy pet name he gave and rose to amble over to where he sat, leaning over to let her big blues peer at the computer screen.

The animated video of Inuyasha stumbling over his two feet the previous night had Kagome covering her mouth with her hand, stifling her laughter as it replayed over and over again. She noticed that perceptive Miroku had taken the initiative to cut out the end part where he toppled over onto her, and for that, she was thankful.

"He's going to kill–"

Just then, the door flew open and Kagome and Miroku froze in anticipation before Sango limped through it.

Kagome released a breath she hadn't realized she was holding before gripping her chest to quell the anxious beat of her heart. "Sango, you scared the life out of us."

An eyebrow was raised in return as her eyes flickered from the young personal assistant to the handsome body guard and back. "I see that."

Kagome eyed her crutches then, oblivious to the stiff, uneasy posture of Miroku's body compared to his prior composure. Though she wore her normal clothes–a tight blue shirt and a pair of jeans–the white cloth wrapped tightly around her right foot offset her usually tough appearance. Her reliance of the crutches didn't help much either.

Noticing the awkward silence spreading like a shroud, Kagome scrambled to break it, "Oh, Sango, you know Miroku, don't you?"

Realizing that at that statement, she had never been shared both of their presences at the same time for the entire two months she had been there. But she swept the thought away with a shrug. She was a busy girl, and it was an enormous mansion.

Sango snorted in response, turning her nose up subtly, "I've had the pleasure." She glanced at him with a disdain that Kagome didn't miss, "Unfortunately."

"Okay," Kagome drawled uneasily, not sure how to touch upon the subject of their obvious discomfort around the other, but nevertheless beckoning her over with a wave. "Come look at this. It's priceless."

Sango hesitated, eying Miroku as if she was anticipating on him attacking, before looking to Kagome with a smile and limping over to her. "What is it? Please don't tell me it'll get you in trouble."

A worried anxiousness welled up in her belly, causing her fingers to coil nervously as her eyes turned to the screen. After Sango had watched the clip at lease three times, her hand flew to her mouth, much like Kagome's had. Her hazel eyes widened in surprise. "Ooo," She said, "He's going to kill–"

The sudden bellow is what cut her off.

"DAD!" This had Kagome's body rocking with waves of fear, "I'm gonna kill that bitch!"

"Well, that's my cue!" Sango chorused, moving to make her way from the room. But before she reached the door, she added, "Oh, and Kagome, Taishio wants you in his office. Bye!"

And with that, she limped from the door at a speed probably faster than Kagome could run.

Metallic purple eyes gazed upon the Kagome that stared gaping at the door, anticipating the center of her fears to burst through it any moment. Miroku rested a grave hand on her wrist, jostling her from her stupor. "I think now would be the appropriate time to–"

"–run for our lives?" She gulped, finishing his thought.

"Great idea."

And with this said, Kagome and Miroku jetted to the door and out of the room.

**-X-**

Inuyasha was boiling by the time he had donned new clothes and emerged from his bedroom. Not only did that wench invade his personal privacy, but she also a prolonged his sexual endeavors with a girl he had been vying for for weeks!

'_Okay, maybe not weeks. But 2 days is a long time! If only she was a willing as her fucking sister.' _He thought angrily, mentally attacking every situation at hand. _'This day is officially fucked.'_

Descending the stairs and coming upon the kitchen, he stopped when the two voices of his ale drifted to him.

"..pretty pissed when he finds out we're going."

Inuyasha quirked an interested eyebrow. Going where? They weren't talking about him, were they?

Leaning against the wall that cut off to the kitchen as to make himself more comfortable for eavesdropping on their conversation, Inuyasha listened on.

"I know, but it's not really something we can help." She said, "Sango can't go and wherever I go, so do you. Besides, it's for a good cause! And you know how much you _love_ helping people."

A clawed hand came to slap Inuyasha in his forehead as something donned on him. The charity drive his father held every two months! How could he have forgotten? _'Shit,' _he thought, _'After that trip to China to get out of the last one, I'm definitely stuck this time. And with these two? Oh, great.' _

There was an exasperated sigh in response, "I suppose you're right."

There was a bit of shuffling around that had his eyebrows furrowing, before she spoke again, "Oh, don't make that face! I know we've had a few.." A clear of her throat, "..rough run-ins with him, but he you never know, you guys could end up best friends!"

Inuyasha sputter and laugh was masked by Miroku, who made a similar display of disbelief, his laughs echoing through the living room, "Right, and you'll save his life one day."

"Who says I won't?"

"Your entire body language."

There was a pause before a slap resonated, "You're so perverted!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes at this, figuring some things never changed about people, no matter how long they were gone.

"But still," Kagome continued, "There might be some hostility between us, but I'm still leaving room for a friendship, and if I can do it, then so can you."

A chuckle came from Miroku then, "If only it were that easy."

Inuyasha scoffed at the fact that her statement wasn't even worth considering before backing away slowly, a mischievous smile creeping up his features at the thoughts that began to conjure in his mind. She wanted a friendship now, did she?

He had the perfect thing in store for her.

**-Next Chapter-**

**Show & Tell**

_A smirk curled at his lips then, not noticing her continuing to tap away on her small device as well. Sending the message, he set his phone down, wanting to memorize her reaction in his mind, his loins pulsing from the possibilities. '__**Show me you're not afraid.**__'_


	8. Show & Tell

**Full Summary: **All 15 year old Kagome Higurashi wanted was to earn enough money to buy herself a new car in reward for her consistent good grades and behavior. However, in a sick twist of fate, all she received was a new job in the mansion of the one and only: Inuyasha Takahashi. Known all around Japan for his scandalous affairs and stunning good looks, what happens when Kagome soon finds a new car isn't the only thing she might want, and the call of his wicked world becomes way too tempting..

**Kagome Higurashi:** 15½; Long, black hair; blue eyes–

**Inuyasha Takahashi: **18; Long, white hair; gold eyes–

**A/N: Okay. So..I'm late. Like, really late. Oops?**

**Good news. I got a job! :-) There's an excuse? I shouldn't even be posting this, actually. I'm not even done with chapter 9. But I just feel bad for leaving you guys hanging for so long. It's always one little scene that leaves me stuck for like a whole month. But the chapter itself is like 16 pages (as of right now). Everything depends on the reviews. Of course.**

**So anybody heard that song by Katy Perry? **

**Pretty freaking awesome.**

**Enjoy that chapter! :-)**

_-Last Chapter-_

_Inuyasha scoffed at the fact that her statement wasn't even worth considering before backing away slowly, a mischievous smile creeping up his features at the thoughts that began to conjure in his mind. She wanted a friendship now, did she?_

_He had the perfect thing in store for her_..

—

Kagome was finding it dreadfully hard to concentrate.

His eyes were piercing like hot daggers in her chest as a large lump of saliva slid nervously down her constricted throat. Blue eyes trained on the paper in front of her, unseeing any of the black ink printed neatly across it. They blurred into indistinct in her nervous state, the pores on her frowning face tingling at the feel of his hot gaze boring through her. _'Why is he staring at me like that? Does Miroku even notice?'_

She glanced to the left to notice that the young body guard was face deep in a magazine, completely oblivious to strange occurrence that was currently ailing her.

'_Darn it, am I going crazy? Where is Sango when I need her?'_

She gripped her pen tighter in her quivering fingers, trying to force herself to ignore the demon across from her, who it seemed was suddenly quite fascinated with her.

'_Read the paper, Kagome. Read the stupid paper!'_

"Aren't you going to eat?" His smooth voice had her insides trembling, the sensation causing her to drop her pen suddenly, eyes widening, though remaining glued on the documents in front of her.

From the corner of her vision she noticed that Miroku had lowered his magazine to peer at her as well, the skeptical look on his face giving Kagome a shred of hope. _'Great! Now he can make up some excuse to get me the heck out of here!'_

Though contrary to her thoughts, Miroku continued to stare her down, silent and intrigued as ever.

'_Darn that idiot!'_

A large gulp slid down her throat and she shook her head slightly to answer Inuyasha's previous question, "N-no."

"Oh, but you should." He replied, leaning forward as he laced his clawed fingers and rested his chin upon his knuckles. "Today's a big day and you at least need energy."

Kagome shuddered at the tone of his voice, laced with mockery and cheap, imitation concern. Something was up. She could just feel it. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up as shivers ran down her pale flesh. A quick glance at Miroku told her he was sharing the same thoughts as her, his eyebrow lifted in obvious query. The papers in front of her had become nonexistent at this point. She was aware of the bi-monthly charity drive that she would have to go to, and if their little 'war' was still going on, then she had a hell of a lot to be worried about. Not just that feral, mischievous look in his eyes.

"I-it's okay. I'm fine, really." She stuttered, trying to quell the waver in her voice.

"Oh?" He retorted, his disbelieving tone causing her to look up, "I'm sure Dad would love ro hear about our malnourished little assistant."

Kagome paled as she looked down as her body, which was wrapped in a collared shirt and long pencil skirt, hugging her thin frame. _'I look..malnourished?'_

"But.." Her voice died as his strong chin tilted upward, his eyebrow disappearing into his silver bangs, his golden eyes boldly daring her to defy him.

Anxiety shot through her, and before she could process the thought, she was setting down her pencil and standing slowly, "I guess I could eat something.."

The unusual event didn't go unnoticed by Miroku, who's mouth hung open in a gape at seeing one of the most stubborn people he knew succumb to a single look. What was wrong with her?!

Inuyasha donned a handsome, self satisfied smirk as he watched the small girl rise from her seat and turn towards the cabinets, her movements almost robotic. His golden eyes glanced at the purple eyed boy on the other side of the table to see him giving him a slanted look, as if trying to decipher his intentions right there and then.

Though the moment was indeed priceless, his lips raised into a snarl of disgust at the boy. Some emotions were just too overwhelming to try and mask.

The grunt of effort had both boys looking over to see the blue eyed assistant struggling to reach something in the depths of the large, closet like cabinet. Hungry golden eyes ran over her lithe body as it stretched to its limit, exposing her supple, sensual curves as her small pink tongue darted from the corner of her rosy lips at the effort.

A clawed hand lashed out to push down a rising Miroku, who was undoubtedly going to the girl's rescue.

"Sit down, human. Let me handle this." He ordered, his voice low and primal like a thirsting predator. He let a rolling growl rip from his throat as Miroku's lips opened to protest, effectively silencing the purple-eyed body guard.

He began to approach her slowly, his eyes devouring every inch of her body, invoking a mixture of disgust and pleasure withing his bowels. She was so pure, yet the exact opposite of what type of woman he needed. But he would show her _and_ her body his unmerciful wrath. Maybe then she would regret what she was doing to him.

"Stupid treats.."She mumbled childishly, her fingers wiggling, as if the fruitless effort was going to somehow make them longer.

He pressed himself against her subtly, reaching his hand around rest on her stomach as he made an overly dramatic stretch of his lithe arm to reach a box that was merely an inch away. Though he knew this was indeed unnecessary, it invoked the reaction that he hoped for.

Her scent spiked with an anxious, mildly suppressed arousal that had him looking down at her, his eyes piercing, as he slowly presented her the box. And though the hue and proximity of her big, aqua blue eyes invoked unwanted feelings of peace and tranquility within his chest, he forced the thoughts from his head.

"This is what you wanted," He breathed, a very subtle grind of his hips causing her to gasp and stiffen, "Right?"

Her hands flew to the cabinets behind her as she attempted to back away from his imposing body. Her eyes wide and cheeks red, she was the epitome of embarrassed at that moment. Her pert chest heaved for a few moments before she suddenly stepped sidewards and around him. "I-I have to start getting ready." She only spared a glance as she rushed from the large cabinet. "Thanks for the uhm–uh..cereal!"

Turning away after she had fled, Inuyasha looked down at the box in his hand, only to realize that it was indeed Rice Krispy Treats instead of the cereal she had mentioned. And with this thought and the flustered image of her panicked face in his mind, Inuyasha strode from the kitchen, feelings of a mischievous day snickering on his lips.

**-X-**

"I'm sorry Eri, Ayumi," Kagome said into the speaker of her cell phone, "I just don't have time to go to the mall today."

Eying the contents of her closet (which seemed to be barely anything, compared to its massive size), Kagome pulled out a pink tank top as her friends chattered away on the phone.

"It's okay, Kagome." Ayumi began, before Eri's voice escalated over the phone.

"No! It's not! Kagome, you've been ditching us for going on two months, now!"

Tossing the pink tank top that clashed terrible with her pale skin tone, Kagome gave an exasperated sigh, blowing her bangs from her blue eyes. "I said I'm sorry, guys. It's just work is so demanding and–"

"Work?" Eri's voice chided suspiciously, "I thought you were taking care of your _grandmother_."

Ignoring the implied sarcasm in her tone, Kagome rolled her eyes again. The things she went through with her cynical friend. "I work at the Noodle Shop, too, remember?"

There was a grunt on the line followed by a mumbled, "Whatever."

"So what are you doing with your grandmother today, Kagome?" Ayumi asked innocently.

Slipping on a pair of black and pink plaid shorts, Kagome clicked her tongue at her reflection before shaking her head and slipping them back off. "I'm not sure," She replied, returning to her closet, "She wants me to take her somewhere. She didn't mention where, though."

"Probably happy hour or something," Eri said with a snort and a laugh, causing Ayumi giving a small giggle as well.

A slanted look at her phone made Kagome wish she could _really_ tell the two where actually she was going. But thinking about the catastrophe that it would cause, she thought against it.She somehow felt as if she was cheating her friends by lying to them. Was she, really?

"Have you talked to Hojo, Kagome?"

The blue eyed girl made a face, knowing her friends couldn't see it. "No, why?"

"He asks a lot about you. Since you're a always distracted in school and you're never home."

Kagome gave a collective 'Mm' as she slipped into a black halter, its hue contrasting, but blending well with her baby blue bathing suit top. "What do you tell him?"

"The truth, of course." They chorused in unison.

"Which is?"

"That you're out with your other man, duh." Eri replied, a hint of suspicious jealousy lacing her tone.

'_Jealous? What reason would Eri have to be jealous? She has a new boyfriend every week!'_

"Guys!" She whined, sliding into a pair of dark jean capris, "Don't tell people things like that! There is no 'other man'!"

"Says you," Ayumi replied with a giggle.

Opening her mouth to reply, the sound of Sango' voice blaring through the small intercom on the wall near her door interrupted her. "Kagome, you need to come down. It's almost time to go and you know how impatient Inu–"

Jumping up to press the reply button before she could finish, Kagome replied breathlessly, "Okay, grandma! I'll be down in a minute!"

Pressing the ever efficient mute button on the small device, Kagome walked back over to the phone, "Guys I have to–"

"That didn't sound like any grandma I've ever heard." Eri said snidely, cutting her off.

A sweat dropped from Kagome's forehead. Man, her friend could sure be demanding. "What can I say? She's pretty perky." She replied, her phone lighting up with Sango's number. If she didn't answer, she'd come up next. And broken ankle or not, Kagome didn't want that. "But I have to go. I'll talk to you guys later."

"Sure you will." She heard Eri say before Ayumi piped up with a pleasant, "Bye, Kagome! Have fun and use protection!"

Lifting an eyebrow at her last statement, Kagome blushed at the implicated action before running her hand over her summery ensemble. She hoped she didn't look _too_ bad. She would be around the ever scrutinizing Inuyasha Takahashi, after all.

"But nothing pleases that idiot," She murmured, shoving her cell phone in her pocket.

Ignoring the fact that she suddenly wanted to even _think_ of pleasing him, as well as the fact that he was on her mind in the first place, Kagome slid down the light dimmer until the room was completely dark before walking out and clicking the door shut behind her.

**-X-**

"How long do I have to keep this up?"

Temples rubbed a forehead creased with stress, a sigh coming from parted lips. "She only has six months, then she'll probably quit." Golden eyes looked at the young boy in a silent plea, "Can't you deal with him for the last four?"

The young boy sighed as well, sinking into a chair and analyzing the situation. "No offense, sir, but with all respect, your son is a complete asshole."

The olden man seemed unfazed by this, waving it off with a clawed hand, "I'm aware. But this is what I'm saying. This is what he needs, no? Doesn't _she_ always put you in a better mood?"

A defeated silence met his question.

"I thought so." He swivelled his chair around to place his golden eyes upon the woman who had stayed silent, preferring only to listen. "You believe this should happen, don't you?"

White teeth chewed a thin bottom lip as brown eyes gazed at the floor, "I'm not happy with the regression of her grades, but.." She looked into the eyes of her dearest friend earnestly, "I believe this should happen. She'll be good for him."

A satisfied smile played upon his lips as he sat back in his chair, knowing that despite the bumps in the road that were guaranteed to occur, they were sure to see their plan succeed.

**-X-**

"You shouldn't be so nervous, Kagome."

Walking slowly beside a limping Sango, Kagome let the taller girl's attempt at soothing words flow through in one ear and out the other. The suns rays beat down relentlessly on her forehead, though she paid no mind to the beautiful, vibrant landscape before her, either. The only thing she could suddenly concentrate on was Inuyasha's sudden change of attitude. Though she always believed there was a shred of light in even the darkest of souls, she still couldn't help but be scared absolutely out of her wits. His behavior might have taken a sudden 180, but his demeanor just screamed mischief and ill willed deceit. She was absolutely fine until she actually left her room and realized the _reality_ and _intensity_ of the situation. Now she was shuddering like a newborn, prepared to turn and run back into the mansion.

"Don't look like that," Sango chided as the approach the sheer black, stretch hummer that was littering with imposing bodyguards, as well as a smiling Tashio and a smirking Inuyasha. "It'll be fun. I promise."

Though, in the back of her mind, Sango knew with the way Inuyasha's eyes flashed dangerously as they lingered only on the small girl, Kagome was undoubtedly in for what could probably be the worst day of her life.

But this didn't stop her from giving Kagome her warmest smile, though her blue eyes stayed trained on the dog demon ahead, as if every step was taking her closer to an untimely death.

'_I wouldn't be surprised if it did..'_

Anxiety. Dread. Reluctance. All these overwhelming emotions swelled angrily within Kagome's bowels, leaking into the constricted muscles of her legs and begging her to discontinue what she was about to do. To turn around, saying that she forgot something, and never come return. Or better yet, relinquish to the violent quiver in her stomach and lose her lunch right there and then.

Shaking the repulsive thought from her mind, Kagome took the final few steps and found herself standing in front of an amiable Tashio Takahashi, her wide blues trying to mask her nervousness, much like the fake smile she held.

"Kagome, dearest, you look wonderful, as always!" He said, noting her faded jean capris and black tube top, in which her bright blue bathing suit top rose neatly from. Nudging her side playfully, Tashio murmured none to quietly, "You trying to nab one today, too?"

A hot blush rose on Kagome cheeks, glancing at Inuyasha for a split second, "Takahashi-sama!" She squealed desperately, "I wish you wouldn't say such things!"

He replied with a thunderous laugh, throwing her head back, his sharp fangs glinting in the sunlight. "You're a real prize, Kagome. You remember my son, no?" He asked, reaching over to playfully punch the young boy in the chin.

Avoiding his hot gaze upon her, she opened her mouth to reply but was cut off.

"Of course you do! Who wouldn't? With his improper manners, and all. He really should be more charming like his old man, eh?"

She gave him a bewildered look, "It's not really my place–"

"Nonsense! If you were thirty years older, you'd be melting at my feet by now!" His golden eyes drifted upward and thought then, "But then again, your mother seems rather unfazed, that minx–"

Paling at the thought of _anyone_ referring to her mother as any type sex appeal or sexual desire, Kagome let out a breath of relief once one of the burly look bodyguards nudged Mr. Tashio, pointing stiffly at the Rolex on his wrist.

"Oh, don't be such a mood killer, Iro! She likes me!" Tashio replied playfully, waving off the fact of their deteriorating time. "Isn't that right, Kagome?"

Another blush rushed across Kagome's pretty features, "I–"

"Oh, for fuck's sake, Dad!" Inuyasha roared suddenly, startling everyone, "Can't we just get a move on and get this over with?!"

Everyone held their breath as the large, powerful man's face grew solemn and his golden eyes looked upon his son, his eyes swimming with the reprimand he was just about to voice. But at that same moment, the shrill vibrating of his cell phone ringing eased the tension of the moment. Eying the cell, he chuckled, "I suppose you're right, son! Onwards we go!"

Taking this as a cue, the large men opened the door of the luxurious car. Turning to Sango, who had been watching the exchange the entire time with stifled laughter, Kagome mouthed the words 'Text me!' before grabbing hold of Tashio's hand and clambering up and into the large car.

As soon as she sat entered, Kagome's breath was taken away. There was more room than she expected, the black interior giving the large space a luscious, rich look. Large, plush leather seats lined the sides, the black lights above them glowing against the sunlight's rays. The small counter, complimented with an attached refrigerator and microwave, lit up as soon as she seated herself. "Welcome. Please enjoy your ride." It read over and over, the vibrant colors sliding across the screen.

"Woah," she breathed, unaware of the presence that sat itself across from her as she reveled in the large vehicle, the epitome of the ultimate status, in her eyes.

"You like this old thing, huh?" She heard Tashio say, and as she looked up, she saw that he was far ahead of her, a row of seats facing her obscuring most of his seating body from view, being that he sat in a row opposite her. It was like a whole different section of the limo, since he was so far ahead of her.

She nodded, instantly embarrassed that he caught her gushing to openly, "It is very nice, sir."

He gave a blinding smile, "You musn't be so pleasant, Kagome. No one else is."

Looking around briefly she noted that Miroku's constant presence was absent, "Where's Miroku?"

"Driving one of the cars in front, of course. He is a body guard, after all." Taishio replied, tapping a few things into the touch screen of his phone.

Hackles rising, Kagome felt a little sullen that her perverted friend wouldn't be accompanying her on this trip. She had grown to enjoy his company quite significantly, considering the fact that it was always present.

"Don't look so down, darling." Tashio replied, noting the disappointed look on her face as she vaguely heard the car starting, "You have Inuyasha's company! Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a few things to attend to," He said, winking and turning to completely give his back to her.

Little did he know, that last bit of news hit Kagome with a sudden realization that she had forgotten about, up until that point. Her body went rigid with the presence that was suddenly so _apparent_ to her, as her blue as slid to stare upon his visage frighteningly.

He didn't seem to notice her, with his golden eyes glued to his small phone as well, his clawed fingers moving vigorously across its keyboard, his black eyebrows furrowed, as if aggravated at it for some reason. She gulped as her eyes involuntarily took his seated body, wrapped cleanly in a red wife beater and low slung, darkened jeans. His silky hair was slung over the seat carelessly, contrasting sharply to the black leather, allowing the sun from the window behind him caress it gloriously. His left arm was slung over the seat in an indifferent manner, and she couldn't help but eye the bare, tanned, sculptured appendages hungrily. She took in what defined muscle she could see through his tight shirt, her blue eyes following the trail down until they landed on the part most exposed because of his open legs. His hips shifted thrm, looking as if he was making room for something hidden within..

Her face reddened considerably, and the thoughts assaulted her before she could stop them, _'Wonder what he needs to make so much room for..'_

Gasping at the pang that stung her lower region, followed by an insistent pulse, Kagome covered her reddened face with her hands, averted her blues to the plush carpet beneath her feet, completely mortified with herself. _'Oh my god!! I did _not_ just think that!'_

Noticing the spicy spike in his company's scent, Inuyasha's golden eyes to slid up and peered curiously at her petite body, only to see her hands cupping her reddened face as her blue eyes flickered to and from the very spot that pulsed for her at that moment.

A faint smirk forming on his lips, he looked back down to his phone to find the number he had recently programmed into in his phonebook once his plan formed the night prior. Highlighting the name 'Wench', he tapped in a short message before sending it to the phone that lay by her side.

'_Three, two, one..'_ The ring tone that blared from the small device caused her to jump suddenly, a small squeak of surprise emitting from her lips.

He watched her intently as she picked it up and eyed the text message, her mouth subconsciously mouthing the words. _'Like what you see?'_

He reveled dearly in the sight of the color draining from her face, her striking blues widening to a super natural extent. He knew she realized that she was caught red handed. He could only imagine the thoughts that saturated her brain. But she would never admit that, and he knew it.

Her small hands began to quiver and he couldn't help but chuckle as her cerulean colored eyes slid slowly to him. He gave a slow, sultry grin for her expense, making his eyes scream the sensual things their minds couldn't say. He watched as her eyes narrow suddenly then, though her face still held the bright tint of her embarrassed blush. Setting the phone down by her side, her jaw set as she turned and looked towards the front of the limo, effectively ignoring him.

Smirking at her stubborn will, he tapped in a new message and sent it to her, his smile widening. _'Afraid to face the truth?'_ This time the alert didn't startle her, though he could practically feel her body tense up as she picked up the blinking device. He watched as she eyed the message, her jaw going completely taught in her inward rage. The way her scent went from a thick, sweet arousal to a spicy, sexy anger had his claws tapping the seat anxiously, the all too familiar pull of his pants gluing his eyes to her. She tapped a few buttons before dropping it in her lap angrily, refusing to meet his heated gaze.

Picking up his own vibrating device, a frown bestowed his face once he read the two words: _'Absolutely not.'_

His eyes lifted to meet hers, before typing a silent reply, his demeanor challenging. His body was just begging for her to meet him half way. _'Are you sure?'_

She met his gaze after this particular one, raising a black eyebrow, as if asking if he were insane. He watched as she pondered putting this, before typing something else.

'_Positively.'_

A smirk curled at his lips then, not noticing her continuing to tap away on her small device as well. Sending the message, he set his phone down, wanting to memorize her reaction in his mind, his loins pulsing from the possibilities. _'Show me you're not afraid.'_

This time, she was reluctant to pick up the phone as it vibrated, feeling as if the whole ordeal was going on for too long. And as she read the text, her eyes widened further, her face blanching to a sickly hue. But just as she lifted her thumb to reply, an over amiable Tashio interrupted their silent conversation.

"We're here! Drink it all in, Kagome! This is our public!" He said happily, staring proudly out his own window.

The car slowed to approach the overly large and elaborate car wash, the sea of people erupting in screams once their cars pulled forward and passed the gates. The sound was deafening, the repeated screams of Inuyasha's name causing it to ring repeatedly in her mind, blurring to the point where it wasn't even coherent to her own ears. She covered the offended appendages, "Is it usually this bad?!"

She looked at Tashio as he clicked his tongue, surveying the hysteric fans with indifferent eyes. "No. It's usually not this slow." He shrugged, then. "Hm. Must be vacationing season. Oh, well."

Kagome's eyes nearly bulged out of her head at the impossibly large sea of screaming fan girls. Slow?! The way they were beating and tugging at each other just to get a show of the _car_ that held Inuyasha was anything but _slow_.

Turning to gaze upon the object of attention, she nearly feel out of her seat as she watched him slumped over boringly in his seat, his thumbs tapping away to a wireless controller for a video game screen above her head, completely ignoring the crazed fans a few feet outside the car.

That fact that he didn't even seem fazed seemed absurd to her, and just as she was about to ask him something, the limo lurched to a stop. "Easy, Iro! I know you're excited, but we have a woman on board!"

To say in excited was an overstatement, since nobody in the car moved immediately and when they did, their movements were sluggish and reluctant. Picking up her cell phone from the floor, Kagome looked up to catch eyes with the boy, their intense gaze causing her to gasp. An arrogant smile curled on his lips as he looked down to her phone before looking away. "Keh, should of figured you were a coward."

And before she had a chance to protest, he climbed from the car, the eruption of the crowd not unsettling her as she tapped one final message onto her phone before climbing from the limo. _'Gladly.'_

'_How could you honestly act like this towards such a jerk! I'll show him.' _She bristled angrily, grabbing the hand of another as she climbed from the car, not realizing it was indeed Miroku who helped her descend.

Their reaction is what made her lose her breath.

It happened completely, just as well as soundlessly. Everyone just..stopped. Without a warning, nor a diminish in their volume. It just jumped from a deafening loudness to a eerie silent in a matter of seconds. Not one word was uttered from the thousand or so people that stood outside the gates, the stretching silence just as deafening as their raging screams. Kagome froze, the soft wind brushing her hair aside to spill across her bare shoulder. Millions of individual eyes peered at her, their intensity making her knees weak and her palms film with sweat. She gripped Miroku for support, the sudden rubbery feeling of her knees urging her to collapse. If she had eaten prior to that moment, she would have surely brought it right back up, for her stomach was seemed permanently glued in her throat. Swiveling her eyes around to survey her surroundings and perhaps why she was the sudden freak show of the Charity Car Wash, she quickly found her answer. A screen. An enormous screen.

With her face on it.

She stared into her own pixilated cerulean eyes for a moment, before a shout was heard, "It's Kikyo!"

And then they exploded. Screams of a name that wasn't hers filled her ears, and before she realized it, she was being ushered by Miroku, who whispered consoling words in her ear along the way. "Ignore them. Let me tell you what's going on play by play since I'm assuming Inu-assface didn't explain it to you." Kagome could only nod in agreement, concentrating on the evil glares and crazed screams of the name 'Kikyo' that threatened to overwhelm her.

"This is a charity drive, but at times, it could be a public appearance for Inuyasha. He'll answer a few questions, give a few smiles, and then pick ten girls."

Kagome's vision span as she climbed to stand on the platform, behind Inuyasha and Tashio, whom stood and faced the crowd, looking as if they were about to give an important announcement. "For what?" She whispered weakly, not really caring to know.

"You'll see," He assured, before standing up stiffly, his hands folding in front of him to look much like the other men.

And much to her chagrin, Inuyasha eyed his cell phone, most likely reading the message she had sent before she exited the limo. Her heart thundered violently against her chest. _'He's a pretty popular guy,'_ She thought hopefully, _'Maybe it not my message he's reading.'_

And just at that moment, as if he was born merely to contradict her thoughts, his golden eyes slid to her and a sinister smile carved itself onto his face. Her heart dropped to her feet. She was definitely in for it.

"Okay, let's calm down, everybody!" Inuyasha's voice boomed out over the microphone, the sound sending shivers up Kagome's spine.

The crown sighed dreamily, before descending their volume to a murmur.

"Now, you all know the deal!"He called, smiling a little. "And for those who don't, let me fill you in real quick!"

"Pops here believes there isn't enough public involvement in this city, but to hell with that!" He cried, looking out over the majority female sea, "I say, 'Look at all these damn people!' There's no way _all_ of 'em are slackers. Especially the ladies." He winked then, causing the crowd to erupt into a frenzy all over again, while Kagome resisted the urge to roll her eyes. What charisma.

Holding up his hand while giving his million dollar smile, the people reluctantly calmed down to let the young celebrity speak. "So here's what we're gonna do! You people are gonna pull your sparkly little cars around here, and girls _of my choice_ are gonna help me and old Pops here give them a good washin'! I say a little show from the ladies and a few clean cars means everybody wins! You ready for that?"

The crowd screamed in anxiousness, hands automatically going up in hopes of being picked by the lustrous Inuyasha Takahashi. He only laughed before speaking in the microphone again, "Let's not get too excited, people! Pops still wants me to answer some questions for ya!"

The hands that were raised remained in the air, as well as more appeared, all vying for his attention.

"You there," He pointed randomly, smirking, "With the white shirt and sexy green eyes."

The girl in question popped up on the screen, her blush flaming across her face as a microphone was quickly placed in front of her. "I think we're all wondering," She looked around as people urged her on, "Is that Kikyo you brought with you?"

Only Kagome saw Inuyasha stiffen, his entire visage going completely rigid with some intense emotion that was obscured from her eyes. But just as quickly as the awkwardness came, it was gone and Inuyasha gave a brilliant smile, acting as if nothing happened.

"Who, you mean Kags?" A laugh erupted from him before he turned, his golden gaze landing on Kagome's stiffened form. Motioning her with a clawed hand, she could only shake her head in response to relay the immobility of her entire body. There was no way she was going out in front of all those people! Motioning for her to come beside him once again, this time, his eyes intense and daring, Kagome was ready to deny when Miroku pushed her unwilling body forwards.

"What are you doing?!" She whispered frantically, desperately not wanting to present herself in front of such a crowd. Especially not with _him_.

"Go!" He ordered, pushing her to Inuyasha's side.

'_Traitor!'_ Her mind screamed, hoping somehow Miroku knew that she hated him with every fiber of her being that moment.

Inuyasha's arm slung around her shoulder brought her back the frightening reality of where she was. She couldn't even feel the electricity surge through her body at this friendly gesture, for the numbness that suddenly washed over her was overwhelming.

"Nah, this ain't no Kikyo." He chided, as if it meant nothing, "This is Kags, one of my good ol' pals, right Kags?"

She gulped as he brought her closer to him in a friendly half hug. She expected her to _talk_? Was he crazy?!

She could only manage a shaky nod as she was vaguely aware that the nickname was only an excuse because he had probably forgotten her name.

What she didn't expect, however, was for Inuyasha to decide to become earnest to his fans by placing a slobbery kiss on her cheek.

Her eyes widened as her body shuddered from the public display of fake affection. _'H-he ki..kissed me..'_ Even though she knew it was just for show, it still made her bones shuttered anxiously just the same. His whisper in her ear brought her back down to earth.

"Don't get excited, wench."

And before she could reply, the questions commenced, Inuyasha keeping her tightly by his side throughout the whole thing. Even when one bold female asked if he ever slept naked.

He chuckled into the mic, "Sometimes."

As the crowd muddled and fawned over this, the small brush of his claws across the skin of her bare shoulder informing her that that reply was to entice her, and he was quite aware that it was working. The problem Kagome had was this.

He was right.

"Okay, guys, time to end the third degree and get on with this thing! You know what that means, ladies!"

The crowd erupted again as Inuyasha slipped away from Kagome, noting the shiver of relief she gave once they were no longer in contact with each other.

He descended the steps, coming to stand in front of the restricted crowd to survey the girls before him, and choose his likings.

Miroku came to stand beside a vigilant Kagome, nudging her slightly, "Get any stiffer and you'll break, _Kags_," He chuckled mockingly at the small girl.

"Shut up, traitor." She spat as the silver haired boy picked away at the girls he wanted to wash cars with him.

"What's the point him doing this?" She asked, watching as he picked his fourth choice, a tall girl with flaming red hair.

"It gets more money for charity." Miroku shrugged, "I hate to admit it, but the people love him. God only knows why. It's all about raising the money, and if we have to use Inuyasha as bait, then so be it."

"And the girl picking thing?" Kagome inquired, raising a skeptical eyebrow.

"His pleasure."

'_Figures_._' _Kagome thought, watching as Inuyasha chose a set of twins for his eighth and ninth girls. _'He sure seems to like those,_' She thought, remembering the first pair. "I'm sure glad I'm not one of those bimbos."

And just as the words left her mouth, she regretted them. The way his ears swivelled over the noise and in her direction made her heart beat violently against her rib cage. When his golden eyes slid to her, her mouth went dry as her body shook compulsively out of fear for she was now sure to come. She was vaguely reminded that she could have been having a heart attack, but with the way his golden eyes captivated her in their silent challenge, she didn't bring herself to notice. Maybe a heart attack would have been a good thing. For if anything, even death, could pull her out of the current predicament, she would gladly force it upon herself because of the two words formed on his lips, then. Only for her to see. And that's when his clawed finger rose and pointed directly at her.

'_Show me.'_

**-Next Chapter-**

**Deep In The Closet**

_He clenched his eyes shut as frustration welled within him. Sexual tension nearly sparked a fire into the darkness of the small room, and with the caress of her breath on his lips, his pants very nearly ripped themselves open._ _**'How the fuck is she doing this to me?!'**_


	9. Deep In The Closet

**Full Summary: **All 15 year old Kagome Higurashi wanted was to earn enough money to buy herself a new car in reward for her consistent good grades and behavior. However, in a sick twist of fate, all she received was a new job in the mansion of the one and only: Inuyasha Takahashi. Known all around Japan for his scandalous affairs and stunning good looks, what happens when Kagome soon finds a new car isn't the only thing she might want, and the call of his wicked world becomes way too tempting...

**Kagome Higurashi:** 15½; Long, black hair; blue eyes–

**Inuyasha Takahashi: **18; Long, white hair; gold eyes–

—_Last Chapter—_

_Maybe a heart attack would have been a good thing. For if anything, even death, could pull her out of the current predicament, she would gladly force it upon herself because of the two words formed on his lips, then. Only for her to see. And that's when his clawed finger rose and pointed directly at her._

'_Show me.'_

_---_

"_Bump_!"

Numerous glares was given in response to the jubilant announcement of the driver as Ayumi and Eri felt themselves being hurled over yet another bump on the road—which at the time felt dangerously akin to any mountain terrain. Ayumi hadn't experienced car sickness since she was nine years old, but was quickly beginning to believe that such an ailment was reoccurring.

"Eri," Ayumi groaned, "Did we really _have_ to take a bus?"

"Yes!" came the reply of her friend, who's acute signs of insanity began to reveal themselves as she clenched her fist and stared ahead determinately , "Desperate times call for desperate measures!"

"_Bump_!"

Ayumi place a quivering hand to her forehead, bracing herself for the next bump that had the entire bus shuddering as a number of passengers flew from their seats and into the air. One glance around, and Ayumi could tell that maybe—this time around—she should have actually had the guts to put her foot down and say 'no' to her over-exaggerated and rambunctious friend.

Filled to its capacity with perfectly pampered and extremely hormonal girls, the bright pink bus she rode in was the epitome of a sight for sore eyes. Numerous shirts with the famous celebrity 'Inuyasha' could be distinguished throughout the large crowd, the sound of popping gum threatening to drive her absolutely crazy. Perfume ventured into her nose in countless intensities and varieties as many pulled down their windows, nasally complaining about the stuffy atmosphere that it seemed, was a complete hair destroyer to all.

She was really beginning to wish she had stayed home.

"Eri," She whined, ignoring the girl's sigh of frustration, "A _bus_?"

"Listen, Ayumi," Eri said, sounding as if her patience was steadily thinning, "This is a pretty extreme event and—"

"But you said it happens every two months."

"Not the point!" The brown eyed girl wailed, "This circumstance is completely different!"

She received a quirked eyebrow, though a hesitant response, "In what way, may I ask?"

The brown eyed girl crossed her arms as she looked upwards in extreme thought before answering. "I have a bad feeling, Ayumi!" Eri launched herself at the girl, unexpectedly clutching her cheeks, "Don't you feel it, too?"

Assaulted girl curiously looked around to the best of her abilities—considering her cheeks were being shoved up into her eyes—and shook her head slowly.

A wail emitted from Eri then as she brought her face closer, "How could you not?! Something's amiss!"

Ayumi tried her best not to let her crazed expression surface, and nearly brought herself to keep her question, "Why do you say that?"

"Because," She said shrilly, releasing the girl's face from her death hold and effectively ignoring the slight redness that had developed, "All the signs are right here! Inuyasha has just come back into town oh so conveniently around the time Kagome went 'missing'. Doesn't that seem strange to you?"

Opening her mouth to state the fact that just because Kagome hadn't been hanging out with them, she had indeed attended school on a daily basis and that her ponderings were absolutely ridiculous, Ayumi was cut off by the hand placed across her mouth.

"Shh!" Eri hushed, "You needn't agree! I know I'm right!"

Irritably removing the girl's hand, an annoyed tick in her brow, she retorted, "But how does that explain the _bus full of girls_!"

"Desperate measures, Ayumi! You must be ready for anything!" The crazed girl replied, a triumphant fist sailing through the congested air.

"But—!"

"_Bump!_"

Her lack of preparation caused her to sail haphazardly in the air, several wails and thumps resonating from behind her.

"My head!"

"My hair!"

"My _breasts_!"

Sitting back in her seat in defeat, Ayumi's lips emitted a billowing sigh.

It was going to be a long day.

**SSS**

Kagome felt like she was chewing on her own stomach.

It was as if someone had brutally ripped it from her and forced it into the now arid cavern of her mouth in some sick, sadistic notion to make it her last meal.

A million eyes stared expectantly as her she willed her now dead brain to process any thought other than its stringent commands to ram her heart into her ribcage. If she could thoroughly process the thought, she would run. She would readily pivot on her heel like a scared animal and unabashedly flee from this horrid place.

Looking back didn't even _begin _to serve as an option.

But for all things she considered sacred, it seemed nearly impossible to get her feet to move from the wooden post they had attached themselves to.

Gesturing with a clawed hand for her to come nearer, the cursed devil raised an inquisitive eyebrow, "You comin', Kags?"

Though his voice was laced with friendly innocence, Kagome could easily see through his visage as if it were a thin, plastic veil. Not any other person seemed to notice this, however, and a large hand placed on her taught back reluctantly forced her back to reality.

"You should go up there," She heard Takashashi-san whisper gently against the taught hairs on her neck, "People are watching, you know."

Though this fact didn't help to ease her quivering nerves, the tiny remnants of her brain that continued to function insisted that no matter the atmosphere, this man was her boss, and it was absolutely imminent that she followed through with his orders.

Exhaling, as if to remove any feelings of unease she harbored, Kagome willed her legs to move forward, however robotic her limbs may feel. Her heart fluttered as the gentle breeze caressed her neck, massaging her thick black locks mockingly. His smirk was daunting; the flicker in his golden eyes somehow whispering wayward secrets of unknown promises and adventures that he held captive, exclusively for her.

She silently willed herself down the stairs, her mind whispering disengaging comforts into her ear as she increased their proximity, particularly aware of the scrutinizing gazes of the other females surrounding him.

Them and the countless other people that stood, nearly silent, as well.

And it was when it happened.

Her sandals had never been very stable; Kagome herself had never been donned as the most graceful person. And if there was anything in her life that she could change, this simple fact would have been the one, sole thing.

A nameless pebble seemed to have reached up from the ground and venomously grip her big toe, and before she could comprehend the occurrence, she was falling. Face first.

In front of everyone.

'_Darn_,' She thought absently as timed seemed to come to a slow, painful trudge, the wind whispering embarrassment against her face, _'I really hope I don't bruise.'_

Impact shook her body then, the heavy weight of her hair falling onto her back reminding her that the ordeal had come to an end more swiftly than she had anticipated. Her brain evaded the various gasps that collected throughout the crowd, though she couldn't help but notice that the pain she anticipated wasn't nearly as bad, either.

It was rather vague, actually.

"Oi, wench," Came the amused mumble of Inuyasha, whose presence seemed to be much closer than she calculated, "Can't you use your two feet like a _regular_ person just once?"

Blue eyes slid open uncertainly, her senses suddenly realizing the masculine hands that grasped her bare shoulders, emitting a comforting warmth along with the sudden goose bumps that kissed her flesh.

Realizing in that instant that her confrontation with the ground had been interrupted by Inuyasha's swift, callous hands brought an instant blush to her ghostly white face. Righteous smirk and a quirked eyebrow adorning his face had Kagome's eyes widening, his heat inadvertently mingling with hers.

Instantly recoiling as if his touch was scalding, she vaguely wondered if an impact with the ground would have been any less of an unsettling encounter, wishing she had the opportunity to choose between the two.

It was in this moment—while the hanyou stared down upon her face with an intense uncertainty and she stared back, breathing labored by erratic heartbeat—that unmerciful time sped up once again, a reprimanding gust of wind becoming its accomplice as it beat upon Kagome's back violently.

Unwittingly, she wavered, taking a step forward.

Blue eyes widened as she sensed the almost unnoticed twitch in his clawed fingers.

"Yashi!"

A shrill cry resonated from behind them both, effectively shattering the veil that had been thrown upon them.

Numerous arms wound around his body just then, manicured nails pulling at the fabric of his shirt, caressing the skin on his arms. Kagome chose to ignore the weak venom festering in her abdomen.

"It's time to get started!" One girl piped, succeeding in enclosing his neck, "Aren't you coming?"

A fang toothed smile was her response as golden eyes slipped back to her visage. He sniffed quickly, feral intent marring his demeanor's prior intensity, inducing a curious look from the unusual eyed teen. He, in turn, slid a clawed arm around the waist of the nearest girl, his obvious facade falling neatly into place.

She held her breath as he swept passed, hating the way his eyes looked down upon her, scrutiny crawling eerily across her flesh.

As she watched the group slide away from her, the unsettling feeling in her bowels failed to cease, even as a shaky hand fell to her stomach. It was as if he was hiding something, not unlike the way a child hid a broken toy, for fear of scolding. The murky depths of his golden eyes captivated a muffled scream that it seemed, no one bothered to interpret beyond the sex-driven, cocky hanyou posted on magazines across Japan. Despite all this, she somehow felt as if he was baiting her, luring her in like a starving fish to a writhing worm. And she had a disconcerting feeling that if she even considered subduing or indulging, he would tear her to pieces.

With a shaky breath, Kagome couldn't help but wonder how much longer she could manage to stay in tact.

**SSS**

"Kagome!"  
Ayumi yelled over the monstrous voices of the people surrounding them. Her friend—to her dismay and utter surprise—had been right. She was so impeccably right about her insinuations that Ayumi couldn't help but honestly be shocked nearly thoughtless.

Standing in the midst of the sea of people ten minutes prior, she could practically feel the tirade of emotions that spilled from Eri as Kagome's familiar face was suddenly splayed on the large, computerized screen. Anger and jealousy seemed to overwhelm them all, however.

Even his cute little nickname seemed to hurl her brown eyed friend over the edge.

Now they both stood looking upon their best friend behind a tall gate as she stood immobile and completely immersed in her contemplation, the remnants of Inuyasha's presence lingering about her. Ayumi watched intriguingly as a group of men approached her from behind, several suits covered their stiff bodies and dark sunglasses obscuring their eyes. They stood frighteningly tall and imposingly, her mindset vaguely wondering who in the world would have sense enough to tussle with either one of them.

The two men that stood out of the group, however, were the only ones that acknowledged their oblivious friend. One was a middle aged looking man, his white hair resembling Inuyasha's strongly as it was slung over his broad shoulder in a business-like ponytail. The magenta markings on his face moved with his constant smile as he laughed at something unknown, his easy aura doing nothing to mask the power radiating from him.

The other male had his short black hair pulled into a low ponytail at the nape of his neck, complimenting the charming features on his noticeably handsome face. Eyes glinted like lavender in the rays of the sun, and Ayumi's eyebrows rose surprisingly as she watched Kagome irritably remove the arm he had slung around her shoulders.

To Ayumi, it seemed as if they were quite familiar with each other.

He only replied with a laugh as they began to walk away, disappearing inside the depths of the large building.

The entire ordeal seemed completely out of the ordinary to Ayumi, something like a supernaturally unrealistic thing she would read in a book, or perhaps watch on a reality show. And while everything was unnerving and faster paced than she believed she could handle, she hadn't any idea of how to rid herself of the situation. There was no place for a girl like her in this hectic environment.

Particularly hushed voices gathered around her ears then, causing her to turn and stare upon her friend, who was currently conversing with another. Eri's face flamed red as she whispering something feverently, waving her hands as she talked. Ayumi knew she was pissed—beyond that, actually—but she suddenly wondered what her obviously crazed friend was up to. Drifting over to them—against her better judgment—she only managed to catch the last bit of their conversation.

"..and then, we'll all take them. Agreed?"

The long haired individual, who's back faced her completely, gave a quick nod as they turned and darted off into the unbelievably dense crowd that was beginning to show signs of migration.

"Hey," Ayumi said, eying her friend wearily, "What was that all about?"

Eri's eyes set to a darker shade as she smiled, an eerie expression that would undoubtedly have Ayumi's skin crawling for days.

"We're about to take matters into out own hands."

And for some reason, as her and a large selection of other females made their way to the clearing where the event would be held, Ayumi felt like the last straw she decided take would definitely be the most difficult to pull.

**SSS**

Kagome had always blinked when she was confused.

The habit, however, never usually seemed to be a regular blink. It repeatedly proved to be more of an insistent, rapid skid of her eyelids across her irises, as if this single action would considerably clarify the situation for her, ultimately eliminating further bewilderment. She had done it as a child, and she was pretty positive she would do it once her age progressed.

She was even found herself doing it at that very moment.

Holding the object of her distraught to a more suitable eye level—inadvertently obscuring Miroku's over-appreciative grin—Kagome never felt as if her eyelids had never been so fatigued in all her fifteen years.

"You expect me to..." A nervous gulp drowned the quiver in her voice, "_Wear_ something like this?"

Amber eyes averted to her, puzzlement marring his mildly aged features. "Of course. What's the problem?"

The tirade of answers that suddenly congested her brain nearly caused her to go speechless as she didn't even spare the older man a glance, still entranced at the contraption she had been given moments prior and ordered to _put her body into_.

The bathing suit—if you could call it that—was deep shade of crimson all over, the bottoms seemed to be cut into a design that closely resembled the type of underwear Eri often called 'boy shorts', by her quick inspection of the back. A black bow rested above where the private parts were deemed, seeming to give way to two long, semi-thick strings that rose high and came to a neatly tied bow at where she guessed she was supposed to tie at the nape of the neck.

And that was all.

Nothing more.

"_Where's the rest of it_?"

At this point Kagome realized she was starting to sound a bit desperate and insecure, but if only she could express how much she just didn't care! This was..._absurd_!

The weight of Miroku's arm positioning itself on her lower back had her eye twitching, her irritation suddenly rising.

"Well, Kagome-chan," He said smoothly, as it began to progress towards her backside, "If you need help putting on your swimwear then why didn't you just—"

Face instantly flaming red, Kagome ducked away swiftly, her mouth twisting into a frightful (though still embarrassed) scowl. "I think I'll pass, thanks."

"What a fucking pervert," Inuyasha's voice emerged from the bustle as the blue-eyed teen felt her back stiffen, "Don't you have any standards?"

Three pair of eyes swiveled to the tall teen, four of the six narrowing in annoyance. Only Kagome intercepted the look Miroku and Takahashi-san flashed on another. Was that anticipation, perhaps?

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kagome exclaimed, instantly offended.

His feral gaze swept over her slowly as his tongue ventured out to run across his protruding fang. A scoff that sound remotely close to a laugh parted his lips, "What do you think, wench?"

A throat was cleared then, both teens directing their eyes away from the other and towards the owner of the disturbance. Takahashi-san's eyes crinkled joyfully as he smiled gently, coaxing the two from the argument that was sure to ensue.

"Now, there's enough of that, you two," He said, clasping his hands together. Kagome remembered this gesture instantly. It was the movements he made when he stared across the table at a client, usually prior to eating them alive. "There's no time for the childishness."

"I apologize," Kagome said quickly, bowing low to show her genuine, not noticing the roll of Inuyasha's eyes.

"My bad," Inuyasha mumbled lowly, crossing his arms over his broad chest, as if in defiance.

"Not a problem," Takahashi-san exclaimed happily, "Don't worry—!"

Cutting himself off, he reached to press against the Bluetooth device attached to his demonic ear. "Hello?"

A short silence was followed by a hearty chuckle, "There's the enthusiasm, Iro! I'll be down shortly!"

With another tap of his clawed finger, the conversation seemed to end. Tapping a vacant looked Miroku on the shoulder, Takahashi-san swiftly turned to exit, "The door goes up in fifteen, people! Let's make this happen!"

Upon watching Miroku's sympathetic look towards her and her boss's quick retreat Kagome found herself panicking, "But Takahashi-san!," She exclaimed, holding the cursed bathing suit up in her hands, "What am I supposed to do with _this?"_

The older man didn't even allow himself a slight falter as he furthered his distance, "You _wear_ it, of course!" He flicked his hand left hand casually, "And if you need help, I'm pretty sure Inuyasha will be very useful!"

Her eyebrow ticked as he and her body guard rounded a corner, disappearing behind the walls of the large building. She could feel the blush bleeding onto her face at his insinuation, vaguely wondering if that was the sound of laughter that trailed after the two men.

"Nasty ass old man," Came the gruff response of Inuyasha.

Curling her hands into fists at his obvious rudeness and disrespect, Kagome found herself quickly becoming fed up with it. "Well that man is your father and—"

"No, he's not?"

The feminine voice that came in place of Inuyasha's had Kagome whirling around, only to come in contact with twin orbs of amiable green staring curiously at her. Flame red bangs protruding from two high pigtails that framed a delicate, childish face, the slight tilt of her head made the stranger quite the unexpectedly sight.

"Eh..?"

"Were you talking to me?" The girl asked, raising a neatly arched eyebrow.

"No, I wasn't," Kagome breathed, seeming defeated, "I thought you were Inuyasha."

"Well that's a pretty strange thing to think," She exclaimed, giggling behind the confines of her hand as if she had been conversing with her the entire time, "What's your name?"

A long, hard stare occupied blue orbs. "Kagome. Yours?"

"I'm Ayame!" She piped, spinning around in an amiable manner that had Kagome eying her wearily, "You have a really pretty name."

"Thanks?"

"So," She drawled, leisurely leaning close enough to invade Kagome's personal space, "How's your sex?"

Eyes widening to the size of saucers, the young PA stared indignantly at the red headed girl, her face bleeding with a hot blush. She'd mildly understand the personal—yet extremely weird—question if she had perhaps been friends with the girl. But she had only met her three minutes prior! "E-excuse me?"

Ayame smiled back at her, seeming unfazed. "Your sex! You know—with Yasha-kun!"

'_How in the world am I supposed to answer something like that?!' _Her thoughts screamed, flabbergasted beyond reasonable coherence as her prior ailment hung limply from her fingers.

"_Nonexistent!_" She nearly shrieked, gaining a few crazed stares from the bustling females surrounding them.

Ayame, however, only blinked in mild confusion at her, tilting her head slightly, "So you're his cousin?"

"No!"

"Sister?"

"No!"

"Aunt?"

"No!"

"Grand—"

"I am not related to Inuyasha in any way!" Kagome exclaimed, quickly beginning to think that the young beauty was completely and totally out of her mind. It seemed as if Sango was the only semi-normal she'd met since she began this entire ordeal! And even she had her memorable off moments!

"Why, that's awfully weird then," Ayame mumbled, stepping backwards slightly, must to Kagome's relief. She seemed to immerse herself in mild thought for a moment before looking back to the blue eyed girl, as if surprised that she still stood in the same spot. Kagome cursed herself for providing her the element.

"Our sex is pretty good," She said suddenly, "Have you ever met his cousin?"

Swallowing thickly—her unease quickly escalading to new heights—Kagome barely managed to shake her head.

"He's totally the dreamiest person alive."

Kagome looked as if she had the intent to reply, when suddenly, a voice intruded upon their conversation.

"Oi, bitch! Why ain't you dressed?"  
Irritation instantly gripping her spine, Kagome's eyebrow raised to inhumane heights as she faced the newly arrived hanyou. "I was—"

"I don't care what you were doing, wench! Move your ass!"

No one was aware of the severed connection of her nerves until she approached him swiftly, surprising both attentive parties as she jammed her small finger into his chest irritably. "Listen up, you arrogant, bossy jerk!" His eyebrows disappeared into the softness of his bangs, "I have a name! It's not 'wench', 'bitch', or anything of the sort! It's Kagome! _Ka-go-me! _Get it right or don't refer to me at all!_"_

Every word that jumped from her twisted lips was emphasized by a hard jab to the solid chest of surprised hanyou, whom it seemed, was rooted to the spot by the girl's sudden brazen. He could feel the anger rolling from her in massive, frenzied waves that engulfed his nose and crashed viciously against his aura, his lower abdomen beginning to show signs of response.

'_Fuck, she's sexy,'_ His mind thought involuntarily, surprising him enough to realize that he now had her small hand within his powerful grip, their proximity lessening as a mischievous grin invaded the features of his face.

Her azure eyes remained widened, her body immobilized by the feel of his sudden touch. Arousal wrapped thinly around her irate scent, beckoning him even closer as a slight blush powdered her cheeks.

"Kagome, huh?" He rumbled huskily, as if tasting it upon his tongue, "I'll have to remember that."

Averting her eyes from the intensity that lay within his, she added, "You better."

"We better get going, Kagome," Ayame whispered into her ear suddenly, beginning to pull the small girl backwards and away from the particularly awkward encounter, her green eyes flickering between the two, "They're going to pull the gate soon."

And as Ayame began to lessen their proximity, Kagome was sure that not even Inuyasha felt the subtle tighten of his grip before he released her.

It was weird, actually.

She suddenly didn't remember why she had become so angry in the first place.

"Hey, Kagome?" The red-head asked suddenly as they rounded a corner and made their way to the small dressing rooms, littered with chattering and glaring females.

"Yeah?"

"Are you _sure_ you two aren't having sex?"

**SSS**

Asuka had never been a very devious individual.

Her problem while growing up had actually been the exact opposite, pushing her to the brink of deserving the label 'naïve' more often than not. She had always noticed this in her 15 year old daughter, but never before would she have imagined herself taking advantage of the girl's inherited trait in such a way.

She pulled her hat lower over her chocolate eyes as a food cart rolled passed, subtly growing more nervous by the second. What if she was recognized?

Checking her watch, her face wrinkled slightly as she realized that someone was running late.

Ten minutes late, to be exact.

"Ms. Higurashi?"

Startled, the thirty-seven year old peaked over the brim of her oversized sunglasses to the owner of the sudden voice.

Soreness assaulted her eyes almost immediately.

Pink had obviously been an obsession for the unnamed person that stood before the mother of two, each article of clothing they donned screaming the feminine color. A high ponytail pushed off to the side of the girl's cranium swung amiably as she rocked giddily back and forth. Before she spoke, however, Asuka's quick glance caused her to notice something. Staring unabashedly for a moment upon the column of her visitor's throat, she nearly choked on her surprise.

'_Is that an Adam's apple?!'_

"You _are_ Kagome's mother, right?" The strange teen asked, dipping lower to look upon the baffled looking woman.

Immediately averting her eyes to somehow mask her crazed blush, Asuka nodded silently.

"Great!" The pink teen exclaimed, "I'm Jakotsu."

"No, you're a _boy_." She mumbled idly, the concrete below her suddenly extremely interesting.

"What was that?"

"I said it's nice to meet you, sweetie." She piped suddenly, her manners returning unwillingly, "Eri told you what to get, right?"

An amiable nod occupied Jakotsu's head as a smile broke his suddenly man-like features. "Sure did." Her hands were suddenly encased in hers (his?), "We all really appreciate your help with this, Ms. Higurashi. I mean, considering your daughter is involved and everything..."

She shook her head, ridding herself of the subtly creeping guilt. She busied herself with shuffling through her purse, as well. "It's no problem...uhm...dear."

Coming upon the cool metal of the tiny object, she didn't hesitate as she presented it from the palm of her hand. "Here's the key."

"Thanks so much!" The squeal had heads turning, which resulted in Asuka subconsciously pulling her hat lower upon her head.

"Really," She insisted quietly, hoping her embarrassment wasn't evident, "It's nothing. You should run along now." A nervous glance around was given shortly after stretched pause. "Please."

"Oh, you're right!" Jakotsu agreed, bowing slightly, before pivoting and skipping away, "Thanks again!"

Asuka didn't even spare herself a breath of relief before she clamored into the confines of her car, hastily ejected her key into the ignition, and sped down the crammed streets of Tokyo.

**SSS**

Miroku could practically _feel_ the irritation that Inuyasha used to congest the air surrounding them as they occupied the innards of the large, cyclone shaped structure. A light mist fell upon their head, the young bodyguard eying his boss enviously from his perch atop a nearby metal ledge, which purposely obscured the water from falling onto his pristine body. Eying all the people that were expected to be present—Inuyasha's girls, the body guards, and the vigilant fans screaming outside the gate—, Miroku could understand why the absence of Kagome and another girl seemed to upset the famed model. Kagome had given him a reason to be upset—of course—but like always, the young hanyou always seem to overreact, even when it was _somewhat_ necessary.

"Where _is_ that bitch?" He snarled, wriggling himself violently from the manicured nails of miscellaneous girls.

'_Simply ungrateful,' _Miroku thought, staring longingly at the gorgeous, pouting faces of the rejected females.

Just as the entertaining thought to shower them with his personal 'appreciation' occupied his brain, a quick glance at his speculative boss rooted him to the spot, his mind cursing silently.

So, not only did he have to watch the perfectly sculpted models bounce amiably around him _while_ restraining himself, but he also had to perform this nearly impossible task in the company of an ever enjoyable Inuyasha.

He just couldn't seem to contain his joy.

"I swear when her and Ayame bring their high tailed asses out here, I'm going to—"

"No need for empty threats, Inuyasha," Miroku mumbled lowly, leaning onto the slick wet surface of the first car, his slight irritation flickering onto his handsome features, "They're not particularly useful."

Golden eyes swiveled angrily to him, a menacing growl rumbling lowly within his chest, "And who says they're empty?"

"Could you actually cause harm to a maiden so beautiful?"

A sputter fought its way up the hanyou's throat at such an unexpected question, but he forcefully pushed it down. "Beautiful? Feh," A disgusted snort resonated, "You just watch me."

Thoroughly unfazed by the temperamental hanyou's facade, Miroku tilted his head towards the dressing room door on the opposite side of the wall. "Well, I'm watching."

The hanyou's eyes swept immediately to the object of Miroku's sudden attention and nearly choked on his previous words.

Ayame didn't even graze his vision as his eyes flew to the small teenager timidly exiting the doors of the building, her short arms slung over the plane of her mid section, eyes downcast. The bathing suit attire he had Sango choose as a uniform hugged her sensually, the porcelain, curvy legs that were usually obscured by some sort of fabric nearly causing his mouth to water in midst of his coarse thoughts. Her body held more dips than her clothes dared to reveal, the pertness of her breasts exposing her assets proudly to anyone that dared witness. Hair pulled into a messy bun atop her head and bashful azure eyes standing out like pure beacons in the dark sheets of night, Inuyasha believed her to be the epitome of an instant erection.

The sudden arid texture his mouth donned caused him to miss the snicker that resonated behind him.

The whistle that was given afterwards, however, did not fail to catch his attention.

"Well, well,--!" Miroku began suddenly, a thick lust that only Inuyasha sensed lacing his words, "Had I known that you were such eye can—"

"_Fuck off_, lech," The hanyou all but snarled, not restraining himself enough to repress the aggression associated with a violent shove given to the young man.

He approached her swiftly, staring into the depths of her unusual colored eyes like a hawk intending on devouring its prey. Even Inuyasha himself failed to notice the rigid possessiveness in his pose.

Their prior argument had gone unresolved, it seemed. Her hooded eyes met his shyly, her own self conscious vengeance thrashing violently behind her blue irises, veiled by insecurity. She was beckoning him, _daring_ him to voice the thoughts that hovered faintly on his more than attractive lips. Her prior brazen had granted her a bravery that always seemed absent when he was near.

She was ready.

Her mouth moved to speak against the sudden roars of the fans above them, but was clamped shut when a startled cry rang out above all else.

"What the—!"

The owner of the voice proved to be one of the burly looking body guards, all heads turned towards the entrance of the car wash curiously. Swiveling her eyes, Kagome gave herself a moment of reproach before her face fell into a disbelieving gawk.

A massive group of girls stood on the inside of the gate, a gaping door swinging ominously behind the mob that seemed to writhe and move in anxious excitement, their mass seeming to increase with the bodies that slid their way in, suddenly interested in the action that was sure to take place.

"—the fuck?!" Inuyasha's blared loudly from his spot next to her, his disbelief and anticipation coloring his already flamboyant words, "Somebody lock those fucking—"

"_E-Eri_?" Kagome astounded shock flooded his senses like the water swishing eagerly beneath their feet as she stared at the confident figure standing in the front of the ever growing crowd. Body guards moved quickly to handle the situation, but when Kagome's confused blues met her friend's vengeful browns, her heart nearly stopped.

It was her familiar smirk that Kagome suddenly realizing that efforts of the fifteen guards or so was most definitely in vain.

"Oh, _fuck_."

Her eyes flickered to the now rigid hanyou. Somehow, she had a feeling they were entertaining the same thoughts.

Sparing a moment to look between the two once again, Eri's nostrils flared, "Get them!"

With the instantaneous reflexes only one of demon descent could possess, Inuyasha jumped to action. He turned to flee, his mind only set only upon the imminence of escape, the familiarity of the situation causing a curse to escape his mouth. Their screams climbed to shrill heights as they advanced like wild animals, latching onto the burly men that obscured their vision of their beloved Inuyasha and the girl who seemed to be just a little too acquainted. They went down in pairs, it seemed.

"Come on!," Inuyasha urged strongly, wondering why the hell the young P.A. seemed so compelled to stand rooted, mouth agape.

The moment his clawed hand touched the skin of her wrist—only a gentle reminder that she was to be trampled in a matter of seconds—a jaunting electricity seemed to explode between them, her eyes snapping to his immediately.

If they had been under different circumstances, he felt like his breath would have fled from him.

"Come on, Kagome!"

Bypassing the awkward moment in favor of realizing that she was indeed being dragged away, Kagome began to jog slightly, her mind whirling at the sanity of a girl she had once believed to be her best friend.

Inuyasha didn't have to be a genius to realize that her sluggishness would cost them. "Dammit!" Whirling without a thought, he released her arm, only to scoop her effortlessly into his embrace. A surprised yelp was given in response. "First rule of escaping a crazed mob, Kagome!" He ignored the bite of her nails in his bicep as her skin suddenly lost all traces color, "Don't get caught!"

Inuyasha didn't know the meaning of deafening until he took off at an inhuman speed down the echoing confines of the tunnel.

**SSS**

In the entirety of his eighteen years, Inuyasha's youkai senses granted him the ability to perceive many things. Some would even go as far as to call it 'hyper-awareness' that often put him at a large advantage in many situations. He remembered as a child when his human cousins would cringe at the proposition of playing a game with him—hide and seek in particular—, considering they knew their chances were lost before the game even began. His persistence would always cause the pastime to ensue, but his sensitive senses would always end it much too quickly for his pleasure. Inuyasha had always loved hide and seek.

He, however, couldn't seem to locate the childish pleasure now.

Golden eyes stared into inky blackness as a crushing wave of vanilla penetrated the flared caverns of his nostrils, the heat of his lower abdomen rising in response. Ragged breaths fled from his fanged mouth—tufts caressing his bare chest in response— his mouth moist with a savory desire that held his taste buds captive. The small space that encased them made a mockery of their proximity as Inuyasha's neck groaned in protest from its steady, craned position. The metal contraption above him caused this discomfort, the teenage girl splayed out over his thigh in a similar predicament.

It was quite a cramped space—this place he had clumsily shoved them into—and his lack of prior consideration was being reprimanded at that very moment. Kagome ducked low, both her arms gaining support from the wall behind him, parting at his chest. Her face was practically buried into the confines of his stomach, her body writhing against the leg that was propped against a bar the hung below their feet.

A gulp resonated, a deep moan flowing from her lips as her limbs screamed in strained agony. The half-demon was quickly beginning to regret shredding his shirt minutes prior (due to the extraordinary heat), every moan and movement from her body hitting him with double the intensity.

"God, it's so _hot_ in here." She whined lowly, moving herself into a more comfortable position on the muscled plain of his thigh.

'_Fucking hell, Kagome,' _He thought with a soft growl, ignoring the fleeting sound of feet on the other side of the door, _'Stop moving!'_

She didn't heed his silent request however, the audible grunts coming from him causing her brow to furrow in confusion.

Much to his chagrin, she leaned in closer, trying to catch a glimpse of the pained expression on his face.

"Hey, are you okay?"

His eyes shut in response, the fire in his nether regions pulling painfully at his manhood. It pulsed unheedingly in desire of the pulsating sex writhing against him, another wanton moan escaping him. His hips nearly bucked in reaction to the soft feel of her poorly concealed breasts pressing against the constricted muscles of his stomach.

"I'm _fine_." He groaned, pointed claws twitching and begging for the feel the texture of her heated flesh. "Just..."

The words died as he clenched his eyes shut as frustration welled with a vengeance inside him. Sexual tension nearly sparked a fire into the darkness of the small room, and with the caress of her breath on his skin, his pants very nearly ripped themselves open. _'How the fuck is she doing this to me?!'_

Shifting herself again, Inuyasha suddenly found his common sense barely restraining the overpowering urge to do away with all precautions and slam himself to the hilt into her. He wanted to hear her moan his name, scream blissfully as he rocked—

"Am I hurting you or something?" Her voice asked interrupting his sultry thoughts.

Golden eyes flew open as she tried to lean back, his patience steadily waning.

He didn't even realize his claw had flown to her hips until her sharp intake struck his ears like a drum. He pulled her towards him slightly, his growl resonating within the confines of the small space. Closer. He needed her closer.

"You have no idea," He rasped, hands disappearing into the folds of her bathing suit bottom, her supple ass molding against their pressure. "You had to keep fucking moving, didn't you?"

"W-what?" She gasped, her scent spiking with a thick fear and a drizzle of spicy arousal.

He hissed painfully, feeling the beginnings of a rhythmic pulse against his leg. Well aware that her hopes of escape were gone with any sane thoughts that he had once possessed, Inuyasha leaned towards her, his tongue venturing out to taste the moist flesh of her jaw line.

It was then that it happened.

He should have heard them coming, smelled the anxiousness of their angry scents, the sounds of their hushed murmurs. Maybe if he hadn't been near drowning, he would have heard the distant call of "We haven't tried here yet!"closer than the rest of the sounds. So entranced in the vanilla veil of lust she had draped over them, he didn't seem to notice the danger until the door handle jiggled.

And before either could respond accordingly, the door was ripped open, a blinding light piercing the darkness as blue and gold widened simultaneously, meeting the sounds of a snapping camera lens.

"_Oh, fuck."_

**SSS**

_Well, well._

_Here we are._

_Well, me, actually. Since I'm pretty sure you've always been here, cursing my name and waiting to throw inanimate objects at my unsuspecting person. I suck. I know. Don't even go there._

_I actually took forever to decide whether I wanted to post this or not. I loved the little excerpt thing I had I the bottom of each chapter, and I wanted to keep going with that. But realizing how long it took me to post this chapter had me changing my mind._

_You guys have waited long enough, I think._

_And for all who aren't aware, my computer crashed shortly after I posted chapter 8. No excuses, though._

_To me, this chapter seems a bit weak? Very lightly edited, too. Laziness in it's best form! Much more excited to get into the future chapters, though! Like, I can't even wait. Regardless, let me know what you think. Shoving in the scenes to the best of my ability and trying to sync constant writer's blocks with life tends to push me towards insanity. Haw. Like I'm not already there._

_Oh, and I wanna thank __**KeiChanz **__for the inspiration to write the last scene. You may not know it girl, but __**Branded **__will sure get you going_**.**

_If you're pleased, review! If not, then—…eh. That's not very appropriate to say, so I'll just leave it there. Heh._

_Spirit_


	10. Aftermath

**Full Summary: **All 15 year old Kagome Higurashi wanted was to earn enough money to buy herself a new car in reward for her consistent good grades and behavior. However, in a sick twist of fate, all she received was a new job in the mansion of the one and only: Inuyasha Takahashi. Known all around Japan for his scandalous affairs and stunning good looks, what happens when Kagome soon finds a new car isn't the only thing she might want, and the call of his wicked world becomes way too tempting...

**Kagome Higurashi:** 15½; Long, black hair; blue eyes–

**Inuyasha Takahashi: **18; Long, white hair; gold eyes–

—_Last Chapter—_

And before either could respond accordingly, the door was ripped open, a blinding light piercing the darkness as blue and gold widened simultaneously, meeting the sounds of a snapping camera lens.

"_Oh, fuck."_

—

"Look, everyone! It's _Ayumi_!"

Books were clutched tighter to a heaving chest as a small persona cringed, quivering legs moving faster in an attempt to escape what had become inevitable since two weeks prior. Dark brown eyes shut against the laughter that roared shortly after the statement, having been made by someone unknown.

Her cheeks bled red from the humiliation.

"Wait, Ayumi!" A group of girls called, her swift passing not hindering their taunts in the least, "Come take my picture, too!"

'_It wasn't me!' _She thought desperately, thinking back to the abrasiveness that surrounded her friend Eri as she snatched her phone upon finding Inuyasha and Kagome in the closet, _'It wasn't my choice!'_

"Come on, Ayumi!" They cried again, anxious snickers resonating in her ears. At this point, her locker just seemed light-years away. The quicker her legs moved, the harsher their laughter became.

"I wanna be on the cover of a magazine, like Kagome!"

"Look! It's Inuyasha! Make sure your camera's ready!"

"Ayumi, watch! I'm posing!"

"Give Kagome my pictures! Maybe I'll land in a closet with Inuyasha, too!"

Her heart pulsed erratically in her ears, the tears against her face scorching as her head lowered in a vain attempt to gain solace. They had only gone through one period out of four, and she knew as the day progressed, they would continue to become worse, feeding off the vigor of the rising sun.

She didn't notice the pair of feet approaching her until it was too late, slamming full force against the body of another. The death hold she had on her books kept them in place against her chest, her feet trembling slightly though continuing to hold her in place.

She didn't have to look up to know it was Kagome.

"Oh, my, sorry, Ayumi!" There was a slight pause—probably due to her failure to look up or respond—before panic filled her usually cheery voice, "Ayumi, what's wrong?!"

"N-nothing." She whispered, looking off to the side as she tried to avoid the caring desperation in her old friend's voice. _'Your lies caused this! Why couldn't you just tell us the truth?_' She yearned to ask, but as usual, her brazen escaped her when she needed it most. "I—I have to go, Kagome."

As she moved to flee**,** a strong grip on her arms prevented her from further progression . Surprised brown flew to meet azure, a gasp escaping her.

"Ayumi," Kagome's soft voice spoke slowly, self reprimand lacing her tone, "This is about me, isn't it?"

Ayumi couldn't stop the steel that hardened her expression, nor could she control the venom that spilled from her tone as she ripped away from her. "No, how could it possibly be about you?"

"What—"

She side stepped her advances, hurt cracking her voice. "Don't bother, Kagome. You wanted your fame, now you have it. I hope you're happy."

Not giving the other a girl a chance to voice her thoughts, she briskly walked away, guilt not wasting time in attaching to what crumbling aura she had remaining.

Sun embraced her as she exited the school, her thoughts detouring her destination as she continued to amble depressingly along. She hadn't meant to lash out at the girl whom she believed to be her only friend, but she couldn't stop the hurt that personified her in that one heated moment. Couldn't she have trusted her? Didn't she believe that they were close enough friends to at least share the fact that she was in acquaintance with _the_ Inuyasha Takahashi? Ayumi understood her reluctance to tell Eri—hence her reaction at the car wash—but _her_ of all people?

It was sort of embarrassing, to think about the way she had lost of her temper a few moment's prior, but a quick reminisce of the past few weeks brought on a reassuring wave of justification. After surviving countless excuses and a purposeful avoidance that left Ayumi in Eri's scorning grip, finally seeing Kagome's face on that pixilated screen suddenly revealed everything in one earth shattering moment, the debris nearly crushing her.

She had never thought that betrayal would sting so much.

"Well, hello, Beautiful," The sudden voice of another snapped her from her thoughts, embarrassment coloring her cheeks instantly. She hadn't realized that her visage had taken it upon her unconsciousness to lean coolly against the bark of a tree, but when the figure emerged from the opposite side she was suddenly aware of how deep she had been immersed in her reprimanding thoughts.

"Me?"

The boy who stood before her smirked knowingly down at her, his green eyes laughing as his strong jaw pulled his lips into a smirk at her surprising naivety. Kanji symbols shaved into the sides of his head grew steadily into an ebony Mohawk that stood erect at the top of his head, the gleaming jewelry adorning his lower lip and left eyebrow eliciting a large gulp from her. Dark blue gages mutilated his ears, and in that same moment, Ayumi found herself fighting the rigidness that told her to turn tail and flee as well as the instant attraction that forced her to stay.

He leaned against the tree beside her, his eyes genuine in their mirth, appreciating her silent speculation of him. The light blush coating her cheeks almost brought a chuckle to his throat. He didn't have to be a genius to know she was showing subtle, shy signs of interest.

"Of course, you." He replied calmly, raising an amused eyebrow, "Should I be talking to another?"

Her eyes suddenly lowered to the ground as a sudden thought occurred to her. Why is it that in all her three years of attending school, had she never seen this boy?

"No, I suppose not." She mumbled lowly.

"Do you disagree?"

Shy browns peaked up the stranger, query swimming viciously in them, though her stun forced her to remain silent.

A smile continued to entertain his lips, even as he decided to try a different approach. "Do you have plans of going to class?"

As she opened her mouth to reply, a shrill ring resonated in the distance, indicating the beginning of their second class. Her eyes widened as realization donned upon her, "I'm late!"

As she turned to rush away, a strong grip and a pull on her wrist had her retracing her quick steps. Laughter rumbled throughout him, his dark lashes kissing the light tan on his cheeks. Ayumi found herself unable to hide her blush, or the thought that conjured without her consent. _'He's really cute.'_

"Let them mark you absent then, Beautiful." Mischief intent glinted in his eyes, "That way, you and I have time to spare."

Her teeth gnawed on the inside of her cheek, worry filling her belly quickly at his implications. Her education was the single most important thing to her, and she had barely ever missed a day, let alone _willingly_ skipped a class, if that was what he was getting at. The idea just seemed radical to her.

"If you're implying that I should skip, then—"

"'Skipping' is such an ugly word. You should prefer 'missing'. It sounds so much better, no?"

"I don't even _know—_"

His hand entwining with her suddenly had her words dying in her throat. "Let's change that then, shall we? I'm sure you'd like to learn _something_, right?"

Fully knowing that she should have been wary of the fangs that gleamed in his smile, Ayumi couldn't bring herself to sever the connection their hands shared. After all, a class full of scrutinizing and mocking people didn't appeal to her in the least. She knew she would be taking a risk, but she quickly found her ability to care diminishing with her common sense.

Finally, a smile surfaced upon her lips as her wrist relaxed against the feel of his palm. "I don't see any harm in that."

A chuckled escaped him, beginning to lead her away from the school grounds with his grasp and confident gait, "If that's the case, then let's begin class, Beautiful."

**SSS**

He couldn't remember exactly when he began watching her.

He was beyond being able to explain what brought on his sudden interest. Hell, he hadn't even find sports _this _engrossing.

But no matter how hard he tried to put the thought of _that_ _wench_ from his mind, she always wiggled sneakily into the recesses of his brain and implanted herself there, much like that cursed day nearly three months ago. Day by day, he regarded her as a game, some sort of toy that he could abuse until the extents of his own discretion. She was somewhat amusing, though he never believed he would even notice her actual _person_, never thought he'd let the less than ordinary girl entertain his vision as often as she did.

But that was before he touched her.

It sounded completely asinine and he knew it, but the electricity that lit the flesh of his fingers upon contact with her left him in something in a little less than awe. All the drama and aftermath aside, he felt as if the hell his father brought upon him afterward was almost worth it the remnants of vanilla she left on his hands.

Almost.

She was the jar of cookies, and he was the fat little kid trying to convince himself that he didn't want to devour them.

His weight shifted to his opposing foot, his arms crossing his chest in a haughty manner, wishing blindness upon the eyes that just seemed totally unable to effectively avert. The transparency of the small window that he hadn't even known existed—until his aimless stroll of the southern wing—had grown very accustomed to the intensity of his golden gaze, himself growing fond of its relenting ambiguity. He had made it a daily routine, it seemed, for his mind to make up some bizarre excuse that would result in his indifferent stroll to the portion of the large house that had been deemed exclusively for guests. Had he told anyone about his little excursions, they would surely have given him a stare that was rather perplexing, considering his disinterest in the southern wing for almost the entirety of his life. He could always lie and state that he was going to check on the progression of the reconstruction, but considering that was Kagome's job, he was pretty sure their faces would be on backwards by the time he got done weaving his pitiful web of lies. His eyes focused again on her.

She always occupied the same bench.

Stories below his new newly attained perch, her outfits would vary with each passing day. Sometimes, she donned the usual high waist pencil skirt and colored puffy sleeved shirt that seemed to gain a sudden popularity among females. Of course, he had seen way better wearers, but he had to hand it to her; she didn't look bad, either.

He winced inwardly. Compliments had never sat right with him.

Then, there were the other days where he figured her leisure came as a relief, because she would always wear sun skirts and tank tops, light clothing that would hug her thin frame and give her the benefit of easy movement.

There was a series of benches scattered around the large grass field that the young girl occupied often. Some were surrounded by bundles of beautifully intricate flowers, the few others shaded by trees or just simply placed there for someone's casual comfort. And while she was well aware that she had all these options, she always seemed to drift to the bench that sat underneath the shade of the largest and most vibrant trees, its thick roots twining around the legs of the small bench. Some days she would sigh and sign surprisingly massive amounts of paperwork, and others, she would release her hair from its usual ponytail and give her face to the sun, its rays caressing her slight smile and dark lashes.

If it had been anyone else, the word 'pretty' would have come to mind on numerous occasions.

He half believed that if the tabloids could see her in such a manner, maybe they would let up their relentless assault of the latest scandal, 'Inuyasha's Closet Catch'. Deep in the recesses of his mind, farther than where the blue eyed teen resided, it seemed as if he was looking out for her in his own little way. There wasn't a possible way that she could miss the onslaught of paparazzi that slandered her name, ripping it apart like the talons akin to that of a hungry demon. The manner in which various pictures of her that he had never _seen_ before showed up on magazines he didn't even know existed caused a gurgling crater of something like guilt to fester into the pit of his bowels.

If _he_ was feeling such a way, than he figured she would surely crack.

He remembered the fissure in another caused by the paparazzi all too well, and what the resulting damage had cost him. He may not care about the girl (or so he convinced himself), but he would not let such an occurrence happen again.

Especially if it was because of him.

She behaved normally, from her glaring side glances during passing to her countless topples over her own feet, he almost brought himself to believe the sudden publicity didn't affect her at all. Even the day he had gone to her job (_just_ to pick up lunch), she was performing completely normal mannerisms. Hell, he even believed he would be able rid himself from worry of his newfound obsession.

That was until the day she cried.

It was a normal day as usual, his casual figure unseen by her as he leaned leisurely against the wall opposing the window. A random worker had passed by, his scent curious, before a rippling growl from the teenage sent him hurrying away. He didn't like people that asked questions—verbal or not. But once his gaze had returned to the window, Inuyasha fought against the tenseness in his muscles at their horrification.

Her phone had fallen to the ground, slid open, her face buried in the meager confines of her hands. He had never seen a defeated gesture from the girl that was almost deemed as stubborn as himself; so to say he was surprised served as a complete understatement. Her exposed shoulders shuddered with sobs, and it was then that Inuyasha spotted the magazine lying next to her on the bench.

The unpleasant feeling of wanting to run to her side is the one thing that—despite the other very _vivid_ details of the scene— chose to remain indistinct about that day.

He realized that though he had this religious obsession with watching him, it probably wasn't offering much help on her account. But to him, he was doing much more than he should have been.

Inuyasha scoffed as he turned away slightly, a silent mar of his features revealing his displeasure. She always seemed to bring about trains of unpleasant thought and memories.

The duration of his visits was a little more than fleeting, but the almost religious excessiveness of them? Sometimes, he just honestly couldn't _believe_ himself.

"Inuyasha?"

His body convulsed with a tremor of shock as the voice of his closest friend intruded his thoughts. Turning to meet her questioning hazel gaze, he tried to feign indifference. "What's up?"

"What the heck are you doing way over here?" She wondered, glancing around as if she would find the answer for herself.

This annoyed him slightly, tensing at the lingering gaze that was held towards the window.

He moved forward, gaining her attention. "Nothing, just wanted to think—that's all."

She eyed him questioningly, her stare implying that Inuyasha had never been the one to 'just think'. A nagging thought informed her that it had something to do with the incident two weeks prior, but how many times had that occurred in the past? That was why he had become famous in the first place! Though, there was also the issue of Kagome...

"Is this about a particular _someone_?" She implied, rocking forcefully on her feet to give the young hanyou a playful nudge in the side.

An eyebrow raised in response, his eyes shifting to a suddenly interesting spot on the wall. "Fuck off, Sango."

An earthy chuckle was the given response. "So I'll take that as a 'yes'."

"Feh."

Inuyasha had never been a very open person. Not even when it came to her. But years' experience of his introverted manner gave her sneaky ways of pulling the whole story from his lips. Especially when it came to touchy subjects, like the feelings that he kept hidden beneath his infinite abrasiveness.

She knew she would pay for her craftiness, but she had to try. Their behaviors since the incident were almost identical. Vacant, speculative, and irate. And since their lips were both pursed when a blunt question was asked regarding the other, Sango felt as if she needed _some_ sort of insight.

"She has a boyfriend, you know."

Inuyasha wasn't foolish enough to miss the fact that his instant rigidness is what gave him away. Even before he wailed on her. "What? _Who_?"

The sudden thumping footfalls of a third party had Sango's snicker coming to an abrupt stop, both pair of eyes swiveling in the direction of the rushing newcomer.

"Sango?"

Kagome jogged towards them, the green pleated skirt she wore swishing around her hips as she moved, the view of her creamy thighs looking much more graphic than her visage in the window. A thick yellow backpack was slung across her back as she moved, its seemingly massive weight not hindering her in the least. Though, upon her realization that Sango was occupying the company of another, her smile waned, gradually disappearing as she slowed from a jubilant run to a hesitant walk. The drastic shift in her scent had his irritation spiking. Their eyes locked for a brief moment, the air surrounding them stifling enough for Sango to notice. She absently pulled against the collar of her shirt in an attempt to cool her suddenly heated skin.

"Hey, Kagome," Sango drawled, sensing the awkwardness that was suddenly seeping from the woodwork. She hadn't been too sure if they had shared the others' company since the _incident, _and with one look at either of them, she could easily tell why. But if by any chance an argument could be avoided, then she would do everything in her power to do just that. "What's going on?"

"Um, I was just gonna ask a favor," She drawled, the nervous gulp she gave drawing golden eyes to the pale column of her neck.

'_A boyfriend,'_ Inuyasha thought venomously, his scrutiny never wavering as his eyes roamed possessively over her, his nose working every supple portion of her skin from where he stood. He feel the disgust that poured from him as he imagined a black figure—that wasn't _him_— touching her, kissing her, _fucking_ her while she enjoyed every minute of this stranger's pleasure. If he had known that she was tainted by the affections of some _prick—_and that's what he was pretty sure the bastard was— than he would have never let himself be immersed into this unwilling lust he now harbored for her.

He wouldn't have even given her a change to immerse herself, either.

'_I bet you get wet for him, don't you, bitch,' _He thought, oblivious to the tightening of his fists as her words to Sango fell silently upon his ears, her luscious lips beckoning his anger to achieve new heights, _'I can hear you screaming his name when you cum!'_

Fury engulfed him at the thought, a growl rippling throughout the cavities of his chest as her small fingers pulled the hem of her skirt down, the slightly exposed skin of her waistline attracting him to what he assumed to be the treasures of another. His claws twitched, begging to demolish something—_anything— _in order to diminish the irritation that flowed throughout his entire body.

"..but I see you're busy." Kagome said softly, her wayward glance at him serving as the last straw.

"Feh." He huffed, bumping her slightly as he passed, ignoring her gasp, "Not anymore."

He couldn't believe his stupidity. Was he so fucking horny that he had let himself be attracted to that low class, naïve bitch? Were his emotions poorly controlled that he actually found himself _jealous_ of the fact that she lusted over someone other than him? The green emotion tasted bitter in his bowels, its unfamiliarity striking him to the level of rage. _'I can't fucking believe this shit.'_

"Inuyasha?"

Sango's call fell on deaf ears as the hanyou shoved his hands into the pockets of his jeans, pivoting as he turned a corner and disappeared from the twin pair of confused gazes, not seeing the hurt swimming in the oceans that roared after him.

**SSS**

"_Hi, you have reached Eri. Unfortunately, I can't come to the phone right now. But if you're anyone other than my backstabbing best friend Kagome (whom I will never forgive) than leave a message and I'll call you back! Bye!"_

By the forty third time she heard the cheerful voicemail greeting that was Eri's, Kagome was soon mouthing the words along with the only source of Eri's voice that she had heard for the passed two weeks. She gnawed on the insides of her cheek in annoyance. She had found herself being awfully persistent in her attempts to get in touch with her best friend—more so than she believed she was capable of—but it only seemed as if Eri pushed back with equal vigor in her avoidance. The tears that stung the back of her eyes remained repressed as the small phone slid from her hand to her pocket. She'd give it another try later. And maybe she'd leave a message that time.

"Was it ginseng, white, chai, green?" She muttered off handedly to herself, inwardly glad for the distraction. The tray in her hand suddenly felt as if weighed a thousand pounds, the scalding tea occupying each cup atop it seeming worth calculating. The thought of who had ordered what seemed conveniently lost to her, and she knew personally that Tashio would not accept such a mishap in the middle of one of his business meetings. Biting her lip in contemplation, Kagome thought back to how she had just been walking in the house with Sango when Tashio—darting from room to room like a bullet—stumbled upon them and all but dragged her into the meeting room to stand by his side. It _had_ been her day off, now that she remembered.

Kagome purposely decided to avoid speculative, scrutinizing stares of the older party upon her first entrance a half an hour earlier. They knew nothing of what had been going on as of late, right? Such business people had much more to worry about rather than..

Shaking her head to free herself of the thoughts, Kagome set her shoulders, hoisting the tray into a comfortable position before ambling numbly from the kitchen to the large Mahogany doors down the hall. Her human ears picked up on the loud, profane shouts before she even pushed her way through the doors, right into a proverbial battlefield. Palms punished the long table repeatedly as lips twisted into scowls of displeasure. Experience had Kagome evading the conversation entirely as she walked around to set the cups of tea next to whom she thought to be their respective parties. Setting down the last steaming cup, the teenager was only slightly surprised at the small thanks that was given from the only woman, it seemed, that wasn't immersed in the heat arguments of her peers. Crow's feet touched upon her dark eyes slightly, the corners of her mouth turned downward disapprovingly. It was only then that Kagome took notice of the woman's obvious speculation of her. Her deep, hard eyes gazed upon her, a slight suspicion swimming dangerously in their endless depths. Kagome could feel them trailing after her as she retreated to stand at Tashio's side, her spine stiff with nervousness. Scrutiny shredded the skin upon her arms and legs as the woman stared at the helpful teenager, the questions in her brain beginning to visible form themselves on her twisting lips. Recognition had been the first thing to flash in their depths.

"Kagome."

Glancing down to her boss—whom previously looked upon the argument with a hared, bored expression—Kagome looked curiously at the inquisition held in his eyes.

"Aren't you going to get that?"

It was then that she noticed the violent vibration that shook insides of her pocket. Blushing profusely, she pressed her free hand against it to fruitlessly repress the noise. "No, I—"

He shook his head, raising a clawed hand for her silence. "It's fine. Just stay close, I suppose."

Though wanting to argue that it could wait, Kagome nodded quickly before darting from the room. She had better wits than to argue with Tashio in such an environment, even if she could have lived with missing one little phone call.

'_Maybe it's Eri..' _She couldn't stop the thought that flittered passed her brain as she fished for the tiny phone in her pocket.

Reading otherwise on her caller Id, however, had her hopes crashing and bringing waves of disappointment with them. She held the phone somberly to her ear, "I was in the middle of a meeting, Mom."

Her lack of hesitation had Kagome reeling. "Kagome, honey, we need to talk."

The solemn undertone to her mother's usually cheerful voice had a fire striking in the pits of her innards as she gripped the phone tighter to her ear. "What's wrong? Is Souta okay?"

She hadn't even noticed that her voice had lowered a considerable octave.

A sigh resonated. "He's fine, dear."

"Then what is it?" The panic in her voice refused to fade, however.

There was a pause, almost hesitant in its length as Kagome could only wait in anticipation for what her mother was bracing herself to say.

"Pack your things, honey. I'm bringing you home."

**SSS**

It had taken Inuyasha the majority of the day to calm himself, to repress the images that threatened to the unleash rash, unfamiliar jealousy. It seemed to be his constant companion as of late. The thoughts that came with his undeniable inability to push her from his mind nearly drove him to the brink of insanity, as well. Goosebumps rose hurriedly across his tanned skin as the open slits in his palm slowly sewed themselves up, tissue by agonizing tissue. Vaguely, he knew he would have to be more careful with the clench of his claws next time he decided to throw himself a fury fit.

The hallways of his father's mansion seemed cramped and scarce in his desperate pursue of a calm release to his heated thoughts. The engaging threesome he had thrown himself into prior proved to do little for his interest, his partners' eager participation throwing the usually enjoyable encounter out the window for him.

Hired help cowered in sight of his deeper than usual scowl, the mar of his features bringing out the fearful demon heritage that usual kept itself hidden behind his beautiful facade. His nose scrunched unceremoniously at scent of their fear—with lingering remnants of _her_— only helping in dampening his mood even further.

He had to get out of the house, to smash something large and otherwise unbreakable.

A building sounded about right.

"But, Mom, I _can't_ go!"

His ears perked up at the sound of her shrill voice, his body stiffening with a rigid awareness of her sudden proximity. A few more steps, and a sharp turn, and he was pretty sure that he would be right on top of her.

The play on words elicited an angry growl from the confines of his throat.

He didn't have to strain to hear both sides of the conversation that was obviously being held via cell phone. He held himself still on the other side of the wall, unknowingly bracing himself for the impending conversation.

"_Please_, Mom," She begged, her voice laced with he believed to be desperate panic. "Ihaven't done anything wrong!"

Inuyasha could pick up on her response as easily as if she had been standing right in front of him, the dreadful feeling in the pit of his stomach effectively ignored. "I know you think so, honey, but there are countless tabloids that beg to differ and I just don't think—"

"That's not _fair_, Mom!" She whined, her voice hitting a note higher as her pleas struck his ears like bullets, "You can't trust everything you read in the tabloids! They're liars!"

"So then you and Inuyasha weren't cooped up in a closet—my, heavens—in such a _compromising_ position?"

A brief moment of silence had the evil emotion guilt creeping up his spine once again as his body visibly deflated.

"This is all I have, Mother." She muttered lowly in voice of defeat matched his persona exactly, shattering the vague hopes that the stubborn bitch would somehow convince her mother to let her stay. Fangs nearly punctured his bottom lip in attempt to suppress the anxiety that this new information provided.

"I understand that, Kagome, but you need to be home while everything settles, okay? I don't want to drag you kicking and screaming, but two months isn't that—"

"Two months?!" Her incredulous scream had his attention averting from the glee that made a short appearance of itself. She wouldn't be leaving indefinitely then, right?

"But, Mom, my contract—"

"Can be put on hiatus. Please don't make this any more difficult than what it needs to be sweetheart." The older woman seemed on edge herself, the frequent sighs she added breaking up her words, "I promise, it's only for your own good."

Silence was her response.

"Kagome?"

A slight hum was given as her answer.

"Your friends can visit you here, if you'd like. A reasonable time when it comes to Inuyasha, of course, but—"

"Thanks, Mom." She said abruptly, her voice suddenly cold, "Thanks a lot."

"Kagome," Her mother was the one pleading now, but teenager would hear none of it.

"I'll talk to you soon."

The severed connection was nearly audible as Inuyasha listened to her slide the phone shut in what he imagined to be a slow, mechanic manner. He held his breath as a breathless sigh escaped her before her footsteps echoed, progressively fading as she moved away.

Panic suddenly gripping questioningly at the confines of his chest, Inuyasha fell unconsciously fell into stride with her strong scent as it led him.

He should have known it was be the first place she went. He stood stupidly at the back down that was left swinging open in her angry haste, golden eyes peering vacantly over the vast expanse of green that led to her favorite place of solace.

His eyes darted against random singing flowers that danced in the light breeze for longer than what he believed to be a considerable amount of time, giving himself a hundred different reasons as to why he should turn and leave the distressed girl to her own devices. After all, what could he say? Something more hurtful, no doubt, with the rash direction his brain had favored lately.

But even when he reminded himself vigorously that there was nothing he could do for her, that the situation was her own problem to deal with, a nagging panic in the back of his mind urged him to spend what little time he had left remaining with her. How much long did he have? Surely her mother—whom he once believed to be a loving, complacent person— didn't want him visiting their home, considering he had been the reason for such complication in the first place. If he had been on the phone earlier, he would have quickly called the woman for her bluff.

He didn't notice the caress of the wind on his cheek as he glided smoothly towards her, his hair licking the sides of his face in a deliberate, lethargic manner that would have annoyed him otherwise. The grass beneath his feet lapped comfortingly against his ankles, the whispering blades serving as a smooth current to the aimlessly idle boat that served as his feet.

He was seated next to her before he knew it, his legs spreading to give him a comfortable position that implied he didn't have plans to move from the spot soon. Her leg was drawn up to the point where he foot rested upon the bench, her chin placed lazily upon the fingers that interlaced on top of her knee. Inuyasha silently gave thanks for the fact that she wore a pair of jean capris. Though the position gave him a more vivid scent of her, it was a more manageable than it would have been had she been wearing one of her frequents, like shorts or maybe a skirt..

"I don't want to go home." Her lack of response upon his presence spoke volumes to him as her voice suddenly broke the silence. Her blue eyes stared ahead blankly, her lips barely moving with her speech.

"You should," His voice was equally as soft, all traces of abrasiveness gone, "There's not much here for you."

Her mouth twisted, as if she wanted to argue, but she seemed stifle the comment, quickly coming up with another. "I bet you're happy."

"You don't know what you're talking about."

Her face turned toward him, her cheek resting upon her fingers now. Her eyes held a grim amusement that Inuyasha found sickening. "I do. Only a fool couldn't see how bad you wanted me out of here."

The sudden thought that she wasn't even supposed to be aware that he knew she was leaving popped into his subconscious, though disappearing just as quickly.

"Right," He replied somberly, turning away, "Why be somewhere where you're not comfortable?"

"I'm comfortable, to a certain extent."

His gaze suddenly turned hard as he turned back to her. "I'm talking about with me around."

"Oh, well.." She hesitated, glancing downward, "That's an entirely different story."

"Hmph." He sneered, self reprimand ruling his consciousness. He just couldn't help the strong force that compelled him to her. Was he so wrong for fighting it?

"You don't make it 'uncomfortable', exactly—"

"Shut up," He cut her off angrily, his hand twisted into tight fists, "You're not making this any easier."

Her brow furrowed in confusion then. "Easy? How could this _not_ be easy for you?"

"It's just not as easy as you think, okay?" He gulped, the saliva feeling more like a boulder that slid down his throat, "I'm kinda used to you bein' around, ya know."

There was a pregnant pause that filled the air around them before the sudden feeling of her cool hands on his had him jumping. He looked down in surprise to see her unraveling his fists, carefully pulling his claws from the now marred, bloody skin of his palms.

She sucked in a slow breath at the damaged she surveyed, her blue eyes going wide with the sight. His first instinct was to pull away, but it was her sudden interest in something within her back pocket that had him still in place.

She didn't keep him waiting, however, as she pulled a cloth from the confines of her jeans, white with a pink 'K' in each corner. He fought the heat on his face as she began to wipe away the evidence of the dried blood, her own lip captured between her little teeth in contemplation.

He turned away as the scent of his own blood assailed his nose. "Don't bother. It'll heal in ten minutes, anyway." Though, he didn't pull away.

She paused for a moment, muttering a quick 'wow' before continuing her work.

The feel of her hands on his was oddly comforting to the temperamental hanyou, and he was quite surprised at the disappointment that laced his aura once she was finished.

"All done," She said finally.

He turned back to her, flexing his fingers and audibly cracking his knuckles in response to his now clean palm. He didn't ignore her wince at the sound. The cloth that dangled from his fingers surprised him, however.

"Wha..?"

"You should keep it." She said quietly, blushing slightly as she moved to stand. "It has all your icky blood on it, anyway. I have millions more."

His mouth formed into the perfect 'O' at her response, his hand reflexively tightening around the cloth that held more of her scent than his own. She stood awkwardly for a moment, complete contrast to the cool, composed girl she had been moments before. Silently, Inuyasha decided that he liked her better awkward. It just seemed to suit the personality he had unknowingly grown so familiar with. Suddenly, his mouth was speaking before he had given himself chance to think.

"I'm sure your _boyfriend_," He spat the word through his teeth like venom, "would be glad that you're home more."

There was a slight pause, her lips twisting up confusedly as she stared ahead, perplexed. "Boyfriend..?" She murmured. "What..?"

He wouldn't let himself be fooled by her innocence. "Sango told me."

Her tinkling laughter fell onto his surprised ears then. He turned to glare upon her.

"You're.." She stopped, giving herself a moment of reprove before smiling up at him. "I don't _have_ a boyfriend. As if I could keep one with all the working _I'm_ doing."

His body became relaxed at the relief that washed over him, numbing him. "Oh."

His clawed hands drifted to his lap then, a slight calculation marring his features. He would have to speak with Sango as soon as possible.

What she did next, however, is something that he would have never expected. Taking two quick steps forward, she wound her arms around his neck in a tight, surprising embrace. Her hair was drenched in the scent that was her essence, her skin cool and soft against his. His hands reached up on their own accord, pulling her closer to him as he inhaled silently.

"Wench," He breathed into her ear, his voice even blissful in his own ears, "We _can't_—"

"I know," She murmured, cutting off his hurtful words, "But maybe we can try again when I come back?"

Biting his tongue at the negative reply that forced its way into his mouth, Inuyasha just shook his head slightly as she pulled away quickly, retracing her steps to put herself in the position she held before. She looked so much like she did while she was standing there before that he had to think back to make sure what just transpired had actually been reality. Her eyes fell towards the ground as she began to back away. "I should go.."

His body was next to hers in a half a second, his hand wrapped securely around her wrist. "Wait."

Her glassy blue eyes stared up at him surprisingly, probably mirroring the reaction of his own. "Yes?"

He quickly let her hand drop once he registered the slight hope that concealed itself behind her words. He took a step back to try and compose himself. "Try not to trip over nothin', okay? You're not very good with those things," He said lamely, inclining his head towards her feet.

A slight blush dusted her cheeks, "Thanks, Inuyasha." Sparing herself one more glance at him, she pivoted on her heel and began walking back into the house, a hesitant sluggishness about her movement. "I'll see you."

Watching her retreated figure was like watching someone abuse a dog. It just didn't sit right with him, the fact that she was be totally absent for the next two months. But in a way, it was for the better, right? He didn't need to be attached to her, and vice versa.

"Oi, Wench!" He called suddenly as an afterthought, "This doesn't mean we're friends or nothin'!"

It was only the wind that carried her soft giggle back to his ears as she disappeared into the confines of the large mansion. And though he hated to admit it, standing in the midst of a field saturated with her presence and scent long after she had departed, he hadn't felt so peaceful in what felt like years.

**Next Chapter: **The Stranger

_**SSS**_

_Don't really know how I'm feeling about this chapter other than the fact that it moved particularly fast? Vague, kind of. Maybe it was my almost complete lack of editing. What do you think?_

_The only thing that I can say is that I'm glad that it flowed as smoothly as it did. It was pretty annoying in the beginning. I'm trying different approaches with my writing, so I'm not sure how exactly you guys are gonna take __**that**__. But don't worry, the tempermental, horny hanyou isn't going anywhere. He's just had a moment's lapse of sanity. He'll redeem himself, believe me. The next chapter should be up and running sooner too, but no promises. It is summer here, and everything is pulling me in every which direction. And then, there's the thought of where I put the paper that held the plot of this story..Haw. Don't I suck? _

_I thank all the reviewers a million and one times. You guys don't know how indebted I am to the people who consider themselves my fans. Contrstuctive criticism is welcome, as well! (Begged for, actually. Lol.)_

_See ya soon! _

_Spirit_


	11. Hello, Stranger

**Full Summary: **All 15 year old Kagome Higurashi wanted was to earn enough money to buy herself a new car in reward for her consistent good grades and behavior. However, in a sick twist of fate, all she received was a new job in the mansion of the one and only: Inuyasha Takahashi. Known all around Japan for his scandalous affairs and stunning good looks, what happens when Kagome soon finds a new car isn't the only thing she might want, and the call of his wicked world becomes way too tempting...

**Kagome Higurashi:** 15½; Long, black hair; blue eyes–

**Inuyasha Takahashi: **18; Long, white hair; gold eyes–

**Okay. So we seem to have some problems with the last chapters. Questions, really. A lot of people are confused about what happened with Eri and Ayumi at school after the whole car wash fiasco. Here it is.**

**I was presented with two options when considering what would happen to the girls when they went back to school. People talk. Surely they would be linked with the picture that's flooding every magazine when they returned, so of course things would change. I could make them ridiculously popular, which didn't seem to fit into the flow I was looking for at all. So I went with the other option. The kids at school are jealous and sniding of the girls' proximity to Inuyasha and the twisted link they believe they have with him. Though, of course no one has the whole story. Not even big mouth Eri has spilled about it yet. They're vicious in their teasing, however, though unafraid to mask their curiosity. Everyone knows that had it been them, they would have done the same as poor Eri. Grabbed the nearest phone (which happened to be Ayumi's) and taken pictures that would undoubtedly worth gold. Kagome's POV isn't as expansive on this subject because with everything else going on in her life, I doubt a few whispers in high school would bother her. Too much. The other two, however, completely live high school which is why they seem to be so antagonistic towards Kagome..Among other explained reasons. They feel betrayed by Kagome's lies and find it hard to trust her from this point on. I grow with each chapter I write, so looking back at it now, I admit that it was pretty vague. But this is the situation, and I hoped I cleared things for you guys. Any more? Feel free to PM me or leave it in a review and I'll get back to you ASAP.**

—_Last Chapter—_

_It was only the wind that carried her soft giggle back to his ears as she disappeared into the confines of the large mansion. And though he hated to admit it, standing in the midst of a field saturated with her presence and scent long after she had departed, he hadn't felt so peaceful in what felt like years._

—

Time had never been so unforgiving.

Two months, which horribly long duration _still _caused quarrels between herself and her mother, was beginning to feel more and more distant as the days dragged themselves sluggishly along. Repentance and redundancy—her only companions as of late— only seemed to make things much worse for the forlorn girl who was beginning to find being sprawled out on her bed was much more comforting than actually _living _in the boredom that had become her life.

School, work, and sleep were the sole things that reminded her mother of the life remaining in her, excluding the exaggerated sighs that occasionally billowed from her lips.

"Why don't you hang out with your friends, honey?" Her mother had asked once, worry marring her creased brow.

If it hadn't been for comforter that obscured her face, her mother would not have been too happy by the disrespectful gesture that followed her question. "Why don't _you_ hang out with _yours_?"

And upon realizing the hidden meaning, the conversation had been abruptly dropped.

'_Hanging out with _someone_ would make this soo much easier_,' She thought idly, the setting sun glaring dagger into her irises. What would burn anyone else had become second nature to the girl who spent her free time gazing at her tormentor—the outside world. Although she worked and attended school regularly, it felt as she hadn't been physically present in years. The coming fall helped none; the wilting trees and dying leaves only served to mirror her depressed state in what she assumed was a mocking manner.

Her eyes flicked to her just as idle cell phone, averting quickly with a sharp reprove from her self-conscious. Even the electronic forms of life were mocking her with their lifelessness.

At first, when she jumped back into the world she had known her entire life, the vigor in her attempt to maintain normalcy was nearly tangible. She would study, catch up on chores, and most importantly, hang out with the friends that she had long neglected. She actually found herself anxious to resume her old life.

Though, when she tried to approach the aforementioned in any environment, _failed_ barely began to scrape the surface to describe her attempts. It was Eri that she had attempted to make amends with, actually. The two had gotten in numerous altercations of sorts in the past, so she figured it would be far less awkward and emotionally unsettling to repeat their habit of smoothing things over. Who else did she have, otherwise?

She couldn't have been more wrong.

It had been the first day she actually stared forward, her nose free from the creases and folds of something or the other given to her from Taishio. Her new awareness didn't hinder her from realizing the odd stares she received from every passerby, but distraction quickly forced her not to care. And upon seeing her best friend standing idly at her locker, she sprung immediately into action, already itching for a small sense of normalcy.

Eri, however, seemed to have other intentions. The short haired girl had stared forward, completely ignoring Kagome's out-of-character attempts to amiably chatter her up. Standing befuddled outside the hall of her science class, it seemed as if the roles had been switched. Kagome growing sense of panic couldn't make her cease her rambling, the enthusiasm she once hid now bursting at her seams. But to her dismay, it was as if she hadn't even spoken. And after a few more minutes of this, and on the brink of desperation, she pulled out the juiciest gossip she could think of, spilling it into her ear like a pitcher to glass. Desperately, she wanted to know what specific part Eri played in the car wash mob, but sadly, she wanted her friend back. Any friend would do, it appeared.

Her efforts, however, only served to further crush her when her long time best friend simply shrugged, continuing her disregard. It was obvious to both girls that Kagome was the only one caring. And after this single, uncaring gesture finally rendered the girl into a hurtful silence, a moment of hesitation passed before she slammed her locker and sauntered away. This persisted in the same manner on the next five tries, as well.

And though she eventually gave up on her attempts to make amends with Eri, she had yet to try Ayumi. Because in hind sight, she figured she could deal with Eri's vulgarity and insults (though her silence was much more hurtful) , but the hurt and betrayal she found lurking beneath Ayumi's depths was enough to tear her apart. If anything, she could reprimand herself for lying to someone so trusting. Her frequent absences in school didn't persuade her any further, either. Though she was worried, her fear of rejection became too great for her to actually question her thoughts.

It had been Sango's loyalty that actually kept her sane in the long weeks that she had been 'grounded', or so she liked to call it. The beauty called as often as she could—Kagome holding onto their conversations for dear life—but found that she could barely keep up with Inuyasha's grappling tendencies as well as a moping fifteen year old. The calls were becoming less frequent it seemed, but there was something she had said once that stuck to Kagome like a leech. In one of her many rants about their temperamental hanyou, she mumbled grudgingly, "Seriously, I miss you too, but he doesn't have to be such an ass about it."

Her heart stuttered at the implication of Inuyasha missing her presence, but once she questioned it, Sango gave a quite peculiar response. In a whoosh of air that conjured a mass of static and something that sounded rather close to 'Fuck, did I say that?', she excused herself from the conversation with a barely coherent excuse before severing the connection.

And though it bothered her endlessly, Kagome knew better than to bring it up again.

Noticing the twilight that descended upon the sky in midst of her familiar thoughts, a resigned sigh billowed from the teen. Rolling over languidly, not meaning to tangle herself amidst the endless expanse of sheets but doing so anyhow. Lashes dusting her cheeks, she smiled warily as thoughts of a certain hanyou saturated her brain. It was if the one memory broke a dam that led to more thoughts than she was even aware she possessed. She missed him more than she was willing to admit, but couldn't help but cursing him for the landing her in the lonely place she was in now. The way her life looked at the moment, it was him or no one, and she hated it.

A light rapping on her door quickly brought her from her reverie.

"What?" She droned, her body rolling towards the edge of her bed. The door swung open soundlessly, rapidly thudding footsteps filling the deafening silence that permeated.

"What the—!"

She felt it before comprehension dawned upon her. A loud 'thwack!' (followed by monstrous giggles) was only mildly reasonable thing that accompanied a sudden sharp pain to her forehead.

Her disposition was instantly murderous. Pulling herself from the surprise in a spilt second, her blue eyes flew to watch a boy succumb to his laughter, doubling over shamelessly.

"_Souta_," She hissed his name like venom on her tongue. The irritation building inside her did nothing to qualm her already sour mood.

"Your face—haha—priceless! I can't believe—_hilarious!_" His attempts to speak through the hilarity only managed to bring him to his knees, tears springing from his eyes.

Kagome, face hot from embarrassment, was coiling her body, poising to strike. "You little—!"

"Wait! Wait!" He cried shakily, his hands held to defend against her attack. His breaths came out low and shallow, a weak attempt to smother the laughter that was bursting from every inch of him. "Believe it or not—I came with a purpose."

Gauging the sincerity in his chocolate irises, Kagoome resigned herself. Her arms folded underneath her breasts impatiently. "Get on with it, twirp."

Bending to a crouch, he then retrieved a plain, white envelope that had apparently been dropped in his moments of amusement. He regarded for a moment, looking as if his face was being torn in half by suppressed laughter, before relinquishing it to the angry girl. "It's from _Hojo_."

"You went through my mail you little gremlin?!"

Her face twisted into disbelief. "As if _your_ life is interesting enough to pry into!"

She advanced on him, murderous intent swimming in her aqua eyes. "What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

He paled, retracing a step for every one she took. "N-nothing." His cocoa browns flickered towards his only route of escape. "I'm gonna be late for practice. See ya!"

He was gone before she could even attempt to pursue, the door slamming with a 'bang!' behind him.

The lingering anger slid from her pores thickly, remnants leaving her limbs taught. Allowing herself another moment of reprove, she scoffed and inspected the envelope occupying her clenched fists.

It seemed like forever since she was offered human interaction with her familiar peers. Though the slight reluctance that had become a habit since shortly after meeting Hojo, she could not qualm the nervous quiver her stomach suddenly began to favor.

She eyed it cautiously. In calligraphy that touched so many degrees of perfection it should have been illegal, 'Kagome' was sprawled across the front plainly. Her eyes searched the cover, edges, and even the backside, but found nothing else that would hint to its contents. A moment passed before she suddenly realized she was stalling for time. Though loneliness had nearly enveloped her, hesitation still reigned. She just wasn't _interested_, how long would he keep trying?

Ripping the delicate paper open in a manner than didn't its simplicity didn't deserve, Kagome reached around and grabbed the auburn looking card that peaked from inside. She gasped lightly as her eyes danced across its intricate cover. It featured two indistinct figures blurring into a background containing a bleeding orange sun, parched brown leaves frozen in photography around them. The figures seemed to be looking into each other's eyes with an intensity that outmatched their mysterious identities, and if hadn't been for its sender, a blissful sigh would have escaped her.

Upon opening it, a small flower fell into her unexpected hands. An unbidden gasp escaped her. In her grasp she held a flower, its flamboyant yellow petals pressed and sealed into the perfect transparent seal. It was obviously a task performed with great care. Not losing any of its radiance in the process, Kagome almost believed its tight plastic cover intensified its beauty. Taken aback and placed in awe by the small gift, she nearly forgot about the card occupying her other palm. Her weariness as she read came unbidden.

_Untouchable_

Though she wasn't sure which was more deserving of her eye roll and matching sigh—his sickeningly perfect calligraphy or the impending feeling of corniness—she read on.

_This flower is a representation of what you are to me. Beautiful. I understand you're busy. But if you could make time, I would love for you to attend me to the Tanabata Festival. No rush in your answer._

Floored didn't even begin to describe Kagome's reaction. _'Hm,' _Came her first unconscious thought, _'That's pretty short for the infamously long-winded Hojo.'_

Her brain offered her a moment of reprieve before another thought rushed in.

'_Since when did it turn autumn?'_

And though the last came at the same unexpected speed as the others, it succeeded in further paralyzing the stone girl.

'_I wonder what Inuyasha will think?'_

Steel paralyzed her limbs as electricity rang heatedly through them. _'Seriously?'_ Her chest muscles tightened in her embarrassment, _'Where did that come from?'_

She could feel the blood pumping vigorously through the veins in her face. That was something she shouldn't even care about! Indignation filled her before she could realize the control that she now held over herself was seeming to slip away with her withering sanity.

Shrilly, her phone came to life next to her, bringing her body to life. Perplexity didn't rouse any hesitation as she brought it to her ear.

"Hello?"

A smooth, baritone voice floated to meet her. "Higurashi Kagome?"

Unfamiliarity caused her to pull the phone slowly from her face to eye the caller I.D. she had disregarded. Unknown. _'Um?'_

"This..is she."

"Wonderful." The voice responded delightedly, "May I ask how've you been?"

Her mouth opened with an automatic response, though thought caused her hesitance. "May I..um..ask who's speaking?"

A flittering laughter followed. "Oh, but of course. How rude. Are you familiar with _Tokyo, Tokyo_ magazine?"

Vaguely remembering the magazine Eri had glued to hands at almost all times had her throat clogged with thickness, though her body relaxing simultaneously. _'Probably just a magazine order..'_

"Sure."

"My name is Minshin Kyomi. I'm calling behalf of said magazine. Various board members have been discussing our new fall material and—"

A quick beeping interrupted the crisp voice, pulling Kagome from her trip to bored, void less oblivion.

Curiously, she pulled the phone away to eye the caller I.D. on the incoming call. Shock swept through her.

'_Eri?! Oh my gosh!'_ Not believing the sight before her, she nearly dropped her phone as she attempted to rush the salesperson-whoever of the line.

"But Miss Higurashi," She protested adamantly, seeming to disbelieve the sudden rejection. Didn't she get hung up on all the time? Kagome was fighting the urge. "This is a rare opportunity that—"

"I'm sorry, I don't even believe I'd be interested in subscribing to another magazine, but than—"

"Subscription? No, ma'am, I believe you're misconstruing the purpose of this call, we want _you and Inuyasha—_"

"_No." _Kagome cut off, huffing angrily as Eri's call flashed with brilliant lights. "I believe you're misconstruing the meaning of the sentence '_I'm not interested_!'. Thank you!"

Not leaving time for another sound to transfer through the line, Kagome mashed the end button, inadvertently holding her breath in anticipation. She heard her phone connect to the other line.

"Eri?" She noted the helplessness in her voice, though she refused to care.

There was a slight pause, light laughter accompanying it. "Hey, girl."

"Oh my gosh, Eri! What in the world?!" Kagome exclaimed, falling back onto her bed with a sigh. Minshin-whoever faded from her mind quickly as she and Eri began their respective rantings (only after Kagome had apologized eighty-seven times. Eri counted.), the purpose of the call deeming itself unimportant.

Eri had bought three new CDs, one of which she had bought with Kagome in mind, something that pleased her to no end. Thirty minutes of exciting stories involving new clothes, mundane homework assignments and endless conquests later is when Eri dropped the bomb. Though, it was her bluntness that left that no room for surprise.

"So, I heard Hojo asked you to the Tanabata Festival."

A whoosh of air escaped her before she could register the fire that began to dance around her features. _She_ had only just found out a few minutes prior, how could Eri possibly know already? Besides, it wasn't something she particularly wanted to flaunt. The fact that she was considering wasn't either. "How—"

"My ways, silly girl." Eri replied conversationally, laughing. "Will you accept?"

Hesitation stretched into a long, silent pause. Vaguely, Kagome heard the slam of the shrine gates outside, most likely her Grandfather closing up. "I'm not quite sure.," She said slowly, ending as if it was a question.

There was a huff on the other line. "What's there to be _sure_ about, Kagome," The beginnings of annoyance floated into her voice, "It's totally not a big deal."

An edgy panic flitted around Kagome's senses. It really wasn't as big of a deal as some made it, however…_'Hojo? Could I even stand to be with him that long without ripping my face in half? What if he tries something? Like holding my hand or—oh, Kami—kissing me! I can't—I can'—'_

"Oh, goodness!" Eri spat, angry at Kagome's sudden silence, "You have _got _to be kidding me. What's wrong with Hojo?" A slight pause and a snort followed, "What—is he not _good_ enough for you?"

"No, that's not it at all!" Kagome's temper flared, indignation filling her, "You don't know what you're talking about, Eri."

"Oh, I think I do." She cried, sounding smug in her assertions, "If it's not high and mighty _Inuyasha_ than it's no one, am I right?"

Shock swept through her, as if she had been thrown underneath a waterfall, the water icy and chilling against her skin. She shivered against the coldness in her friend's tone, the anger, jealousy, and betrayal. She had never heard Eri so.._hurt_ before. Words died in her throat. She could think of nothing more to say. How could she think that?

"You shouldn't be so choosy, Kagome," Eri spoke after a shuffling moment of silence, her tone low, a mumble, "At least _someone_ wanted to go with you."

A blank stare occupied azure eyes. "You..didn't get an invitation?"

Silence replied.

"I'm sorry, Eri, I just—"

"It's alright," Eri replied, cutting off her scrambling apology. "I'll live..somehow."

Guilt instantly swept through Kagome. Here she was, acting like a selfish brat when her best friend didn't even have a date to go with. And she thought it was her that was missing out on life. If she could, she would take Eri herself. _'Can I do that?'_

"If I could, I'd help you out, Eri, I swear.." She nibbled furiously on her lip as she attempted to make amends—again.

"You would?" Her complete one-eighty in her mood had Kagome reeling in confusion.

"Of course I would."

"So..If I asked you to, would you put in a good word for me? Maybe even a date?"

No thought crossed her mind as she responded. She was eager to begin erasing her betrayal as soon as she possibly could. "Anybody, Eri. Who is it?"

"Inuyasha."

The world froze. Kagome could feel the muscles in her entire body lock up, a clear sign that she had been ripped from the waterfall and into a fiery inferno. Fire danced all around her in brilliant colors and her teeth continued to gnaw the skin off her lip. _'No, no, no, a million times no!', _her mind screamed, blurring the words into incoherency as they danced through her head and passed her closed mouth. If she went to speak, they would tumble out. She vaguely thought of the comics she read where the cartoons' words tongues roll out of their mouths like a carpet. She couldn't speak—she wouldn't.

"You don't _like_ him or anything, do you?" Eri asked slowly, the same tone she would use if Kagome had just left the house with two different shoes thinking they would somehow begin a new trend. She obviously thought the outcome was definitely less than possible. A waste of time.

"_No_." Kagome squeezed out, insecurity ebbing into her tone, "Not at all."

"Great." She piped, "So then you'll do it? You did say you'd help _and_ you apologized.."

'_Of course I did. Why would I do something so stupid? Not that _I_ want him—Kami, of course not!— but _Eri_? Their nothing alike! They aren't even the same type!'_ The phrase 'two peas in a pod' vaguely registered in the back of her mind, floating, taunting.

Every instinct her human body screamed in protest as she stammered, "S-sure."

Screaming flowed through her phone and fell unnoticed onto the mush that had become Kagome's brain. How in the hell did she even believe she could pull this off? Did Eri really think that Inuyasha would take her to the Tanabata festival? Would Eri forgive her when she tells her of the way he just laughed her in face (which he probably would). And more importantly—would she even forgive herself for not asking him herself? All of the above seemed unlikely. A waste of time.

Suddenly, wearing two different shoes didn't look so bad now that Eri was sporting them. Especially when she felt like she was barefoot walking on cold, desolate concrete.

**-X-**

"You're so _edgy_!"

A grunt, two punches, three.

"It's like talking to a fucking brick wall. Do you even hear what I'm saying?"

A snort, a kick, a punch.

"It's so obvious _why _you're mad, you idiot."

A falter; slight hesitation.

"Inuyasha?!"

"_What?!_"

Whirling, the hanyou bared his teeth towards the pursed lips of Sango that hadn't ceased moving _since_ they'd entered his smoldering, expansive gym room that had long ago been equipped with countless beams, bag, and weights and such things that were primarily used for draining the hanyou's infamous temper. Sweat and the intangible scent of frustration permeated the air, and even to the nose of a human, it was nearly unbearable. Having shut every window and closed all the blinds, only a small bit of the dying sun filtered in through large room, highlighting the brilliance of her annoyed hazels. Though he hadn't needed a bit of light to see the snarl painted across her face.

"You're being an obnoxious dick right now." She stated, hands flying to her shaped hips.

He shook his head violently, his damp ponytail flying over his shoulder."You came in _here_ bothering _me_! How the fuck—woah, bitch!"

He sprung backwards, barely dodging the nearly inhuman kick sent towards his face. It had only been the slight whistling of her sandal slicing the air that alerted him. Air whipped passed his nose at the proximity. Had he been human, and lacking his sharp sense of hearing, a faucet of blood would have poured from his nostrils. He snarled angrily at the thought.

"What the fuck was that for?!"

Bouncing around on the tips of her toes, she looked quite odd in her purple tank top and designer jeans as she brought her injured leg in the air and brought in down in a strong, swift stroke, testing it. Her arched brows furrowed. "Still a little slow," She mumbled.

"Feh," Inuyasha said, turning to continue his punching bag practices. "Stupid—"

A soft, almost nonexistent patter rapidly flew to his ears, and he reacted quickly. Whirling, his forearm flew up to deflect the punch that had been aimed at the back of his head. Her fist was calloused against his arms, power radiating in waves behind the taught appendage. Snarling, he pushed her away, instincts sensing danger causing him to swipe at her face with a sharp kick. Anticipating this, however, she fell back onto her palms, spinning in a three sixty motion before her powerful arms launched themselves in his direction again, feet first.

He cursed as he evaded, "What is this video game shit you're doing, Sango?!"

"Come on, Inuyasha," She roused as she landed silently, "Can't you do more than dodge a _human_?"

She came at him again after this, her fists flying like bullets towards his chest. He deflected each hit, stepping backwards as continued to add speed to her attack. "Come on, come on!," She cried, "Stop with your pouting and _fight me, dammit_!" He could see light spring of an idea spring into her eyes as well as the small, infantismal smirk that crowed her lips before she said it. He should have known that she would go there, take it to extremes. Though, it still didn't lessen the blow in any way.

"_Kagome's not coming back!_"

Fury exploded within him in that moment, his innards burning with the red hot emotion, the flames of hell. His vision flashed with it, his teeth bearing in a vicious snarl. An emotion that could only be deemed indescribable fueled the inhuman growl that fell from him as the ocean passed through his gaze, haunting, teasing..

The smell of the fear swimming in her hazels didn't register as he shoved her next punch downward, unbalancing her. He was suddenly a blur to his own mind as his senses heightened and he dropped into a feral crouch, swiping her feet from under her with his powerful calves. She cried out as she fell, though it died in her throat as a clawed hand came and caught the back of her neck, avoiding her full body contact with the ground. His claws rested at the beginnings of her trachea, his lips pulled back over his canines in a vicious snarl.

To an onlooker, with him holding her up and their faces mere inches apart, it would have looked like the ending of a quite eccentric dance. And perhaps, if it had been any other human, the claws nearly threatening to pierce the column of their throat would have terror shooting through every vein in their body.

Time stood still for a fraction of a second.

"Huh," Sango said, clicking her tongue, the hints of a smirk on her lips, "Looks like we've found the problem."

Lightning fast movement had both of them standing, Inuyasha giving his back to her as he crossed his arms over his chest. "There ain't no fucking problem." His toned suddenly softened. "Especially if the wench isn't even coming back."

Smirking in a manner much like that of her best friend, Sango placed her hands on her hips. "I lied, doofus."

His ears twitched accordingly, though he refused to turn in her direction.

There was a pause, a slight hesitation. Had she lied about the other thing, too?

"Yes," She affirmed his supposed thoughts, "I lied about the boyfriend, too."  
She didn't think he noticed the tension that leaked from his body, but it had excitement exuding from her pores. This would be too easy. Though, his stiff posture informed her that he still refused to acknowledge the fact that she was even speaking. Well, at least they were passed square one.

"Let's go see her, shall we?" Sango proposed after a moment of thought.

It was always fun to her, seeing how the two polar opposites interacted when around one another. It had been a little less than a week since either of them saw the girl, and though she hadn't noticed, she began to miss her bubbly personality so much she felt it in her bones. Her confirmation that Inuyasha felt remotely the same had forcibly come and passed and now, she was ready to take action.

With a slight turn of his head and a glance backward, golden eyes glanced incredulously at her. "No."

"What's your problem?!" She shouted, incredulous rage surging her limbs. She shoved herself into his face, "There's nothing wrong with her! Give her a chance!"

He lowered his head, his silver bangs hiding his eyes, "That's just it." He sounded broken, almost forlorn. "All the problems are with me."

"Wh—"

"What _sane_ girl would want to be with scum like me, Sans?" He mumbled, his claws piercing the skin on his arms. "How could I even _try_ when I've been so undeserving? We've tried this once. Look how it turned out." The last part ended with a scoff.

Blood. Screams. Sirens. They all blended together in a horrific memory that danced in Sango's memory, her eyes softening at the dejected hanyou before her. She didn't think that he realized the way he looked, but this moment—as well as all the others—would be burned into her memory until her dying day. With his shoulders slumped, head down, and lips pulled in a tight, homely frown, it was as if she were standing in the hospital room just over six months ago, her own brain in dishevelment. But this time, her mind was crystal and she could feel his despair over something that went way passed Kagome pulsed from his aura in overwhelming, suffocating waves.

A frown formed.

She hadn't seen this man it what seemed like forever. After the _incident_, she swore that, together, they would put this Inuyasha in a cage and lock him away forever. No one would ever free this dejected, torn soul again. But suddenly, it seemed like Inuyasha was cracking open the jail cell before Kagome could even attempt at padlocking it as well. It just didn't seem fair.

Entwining her hand with his, she gave his averting eyes a small smile. "Think of me as your bullet proof vest," She said, puffing out her chest dramatically and feeling every bit as brave as she sounded, "Nothing is getting through this armor. I promise. We'll do this together."

Though comical, Inuyasha met her eyes for the first time, probing for any hint of the doubt that nearly engulfed him. On the inside, he was a hollow wreck. Could she make the ache better, possibly? Smother it until it no longer existed? Would she do better than he, who hadn't made much of an impact on the pain at all? He would have to believe her—put faith in her abilities.

It was his only hope.

**-X-**

"One, two, three! Open your eyes, Beautiful."

Dark cinnamon cracked open slowly, revealing a hazy vision that need a few seconds of blinking and rubbing to clear. Goodness, she felt like she had been sleeping for days.

But looking upon her surprise, she soon believed it was worth it.

"Oh, Bankotsu!" Ayumi cried happily, launching herself from her stool and into his waiting embrace. "It's beautiful."

Sitting on a canvas was an hour's worth of art where she had obediently sat and posed for—something she had never done before today. Dew filled the air with its damp fragrance as they sat in the midst of a park a small distance from her house. She wanted to complain at first—the thought of _him_ looking at her face with so much scrutiny was just so daunting (not to mention the sitting)—but he talked her through it. The sound of his pencil was drowned out with his favorite stories, her interests, his dislikes. Every mundane thing that could make her feel closer to him. She had honestly forgotten what they were doing until she looked upon the wonderful piece of art.

With her eyes closed and face tilted upward, she looked as if she were an angel ready for her departure to heaven. He had used pencil and blurred shadings, and she could honestly say he exaggerated a few things (seriously, were her eyelashes _that _thick?), but it was beautiful nonetheless. A work of art—much like the boy who held her closely.

"It's very beautiful," She murmurmed, blushing against his neck.

"As are you," He replied simply, pulling her tighter.

The wind rustled the leaves around them as they held one another, strangely content. It had only been two weeks—hardly enough time to even consider someone a friend—and Ayumi felt like she had know Bankotsu Hodge for years. It had been two weeks ago that he mysteriously showed up and whisked her away and she'd been off the deep end ever since. After every class she would run and meet him at their tree, something that had become a habit within the very first week. It took the Jaws of Life to pull her away each time. After school, she would be with him until the peaks of darkness and not one moment she regretted. Her parents thoughts she was studying and her friends..Well, she could care less about _them_.

"What's with the scowl?" He asked, pulling back to look into her face.

Though she felt this sudden closeness with him, she still hesitated. She hadn't even known her face had contorted with the thoughts of them."N-nothing."

"Ayumi," Placing his clawed finger—it was the third day she found out he was demon—underneath her chin and tilting her head until she met his eyes. Brilliant emerald never failed to take her breath away. _'Gorgeous'_, she thought. "Tell me what you're thinking."

The wind whispered around and through her t-shirt and jeans, coaxing her. "I was thinking about," She breathed, enticed into near unconsciousness, "about how much I don't care about my friends."

That was another strange thing about Bankotsu—there was a long list of them, actually. Though he was gorgeous in so many illegal degrees, he just had this _way_ of coaxing things from her. A touch of his skin, his spicy can't-quite-place aroma, and sharp eyes made her muscles melt and her thoughts loose. If he just lowered his voice an octave and looked at her as if she was the only girl on earth—which he often did—she would tell him the secrets of life if she could.

Though, that mysterious undertone to his gaze always implied that she wouldn't be telling him anything he didn't already know…

"Well," He said with his deep, confident vocals as he pulled her back against him, "That's not very nice at all, Beautiful."

She was suddenly ashamed as if he had reprimanded her. She slid lower down her chest. "I know."

"Hey," He said, sensing her upset and holding her tighter, "Don't be upset. You have your reasons."

"Which you are aware of."

A throaty chuckle, "Yes, which I'm aware of."

She hadn't noticed that they had settled into the dew of the grass until he laid back, taking her with him. Careful of her bangs on his metal lip jewelry, she nestled her face into his neck and sighed. _'Funny how I never thought I could see myself in this position less than a month ago.' _His claw traced patterns on her back and if she could have turned liquid and melted into him, she would have.

"However," He began again, "You'll have to make amends eventually."

Ayumi considered this in silence. The idea—even coming from him—seemed easier to say than do. She was reluctant on so many levels to begin a relationship with girls who were dysfunctional from the beginning. Kagome wasn't nearly as dysfunctional as Eri, whom she began to detest being alone with at all times, but had just proved herself to be the most untrustworthy. Who wanted a friend where you second guessed everything they said? At least with Eri, if she was fucking your boyfriend, she would tell. She wasn't sure Kagome would pleasure anyone with the benefit.

'_No fucking here, though,'_ Ayumi thought in reaction to the stray thought, clutching his shirt in her fist, _'This here is all mine.'_

Chuckling, as if reading her thoughts, Bankotsu entwined his fingers with her clenched hand, "Don't worry, _I'll_ still be here to talk and listen, but you don't want to burn bridges."

Was is her, or had his voice fluctuated on the word 'listen'? Shrugging, she nodded her head, partially agreeing for his sake and growing tired of the topic ,"You're right, Bank." A sigh. "You always are."

"You'd be surprised, Beautiful." He murmured as he looked up to the sky, a devious smirk tainting his lips. "You'd be very surprised."

**-X-**

Inuyasha felt cheated.

When he agreed to come and see..the girl..he felt torn. Not only did his insides betray him in a way that could only be described as a full functioning circus—with the flips and turns his stomach did—but his mind contrasted so severely he nearly ripped one of the appendages from his body. Racing thoughts of creamy, soft legs, deep waved, raven tresses, crystalline eyes, red, pouted lips, floral vanilla, sweet blushes, amusingly uncoordinated, and endearing glares..He shook his head, emptying out the images that threatened to overwhelm him. It wasn't as if he were _anxious_, per say, it would just be nice to quench the thirst for his insatiable appetite for her..He wanted to push her away, ravage her body with his claws and lips, to tell her to disappear off the face of the planet, to bury himself deep inside her.. One of these things, he wanted—expected—to happen. But this shit?

Not so much.

A million bugs could have been using his scalp for a swimming pool given the way his fingernails scraped across it, his infamous scowl set firmly in place. He tried fruitlessly to blink away the burn that clouded his amber eyes, though to his avail the dull fire continued to rage, angering him further.

"This is _fucking bullshit._" His words came out in a low angry hiss.

His companion hummed monotonously, her hazel eyes only flickering to him for a third of a second. Her hands were shoved in the pockets of her sweat pants as she strolled along listlessly, annoyingly unperturbed by the hanyou's discomfort. Browned leaves crunched audibly underneath their twin steps as they strode (Inuyash's gait more like a _stomp_) idly down the sidewalk of a familiar, winding neighborhood. A dog yapped happily in the distance, the cool beginnings of autumn's wind caressing their faces. The setting sun set everything in a radiant glow and Inuyasha rolled his eyes when Sango continued to hum tunelessly. He might not of spoken upon it, but under any other circumstances, he would be _almost_ happy with their destination and the girl he practically thought of as his sister strolling beside him.

The circumstances, however, were nearly crushing him.

"Stupid, ridiculous, unwilling, _unnecessary_ Grade A _bullshit!_" This came out as more of a growl and was accompanied by the twitching of his now _human-like _nails, courtesy of his supposed _'_best friend_'._ The term was used loosely because, so help him Kami if she threw him in this _retarded_ get–up one more time..

The thought ended with a snarl. Filing his claws?! Who had ever heard of such debauchery?! Just because of a childhood experiment gone awry, they were sure they would grow back to their full length in just five hours, but it was no excuse! Did she understand boundaries?! His fame hardly concerned him in this scenario. He wanted her to see _him_, damn it! He wanted to know it was _him_ that put smile on her face and caused arousal to suffocate her scent, not some fucking wig and itchy ass contact lenses.

Damn it all!

The absence of his usually lethal claws and the itchy suppression of his ears left him feeling pretty much blind and dumb as well, utterly useless in case danger arose. Though it was not likely this would occur, the vulnerability still added to his ever growing ire.

"Stop with you pestering," Sango hummed as she pulled his hand from his now black scalp and swatted the other from his eyes. She didn't miss a beat. "This'll be fun. I completely miss her. Don't you?"

"Like a fucking hole in the head."

"Want me to take you up on that?" She proposed lightly, threat in her voice.

A loud scoff was given. "As if you could."

After getting over the initial reaction to Sango's asinine idea to visit the girl they 'both' supposedly missed, Inuyasha resigned himself into thinking that perhaps, it wouldn't be so bad. He hadn't seen a shade of blue that matched her eyes since she had left..

He fingered his lint-less pockets, distracting himself from the warmth that spread throughout his limbs at the thought. He was falling apart at the fucking seams because of this wench.

Though, when Sango rushed and tied his hair into hair before he could protest (Really, there must be a speed demon in her heritage _somewhere_), he was left befuddled, angry, and slightly disappointed. But mostly, the anger reigned. Just before he could ask her just what the _fuck _she thought she was doing, her only explanation was that they should give 'ease themselves into her'.

"You don't want her hyperventilating and fainting at the sight of you, do you? Let's get her nice and wet, then we'll slide right in." The wink she gave afterwards didn't help the fire that engulfed his face. After that, he was pretty much rendered speechless. The thoughts dancing in his mind did enough speaking for him, anyhow.

Not only was it embarrassing that he found someone who would _faint_ at the sight of him crazily endearing, but it even more so that Sango felt like she needed to intervene. Since when had he _ever_ needed help with the opposite sex? _Ever_? The frail, blue eyed teenager should hardly prove to be a challenge.

Then why was it that his heart dropped into his bladder when they rounded the corner and the light glow of the neon sign came into view?

"Nervous?" Sango prodded, nearly singing with excitement. "It's almost been a whole _month."_

She accentuated the time period, not noticing the tear in his insides at the realization. He tried not to wince as indifference masked his features. "Whatever, let's just get this over with."

She stared at his face for a moment longer than necessary, speculating. Inuyasha could feel his pores fighting to produce a sweat against his will. She wouldn't notice him lying, would she?

He stared straight ahead, trying his best to ignoring her.

"Hmph," She mumbled, her lashes kissing as she blinked rapidly, "You could at least _seem_ a little excited."

Deciding that anything he said would probably give her much more than he wanted, he just shrugged and remained silent.

"How long has it been? We can't have those claws growing back."

He glanced at the gleaming gold Rolex on his wrist, nearly feeling the mischievous gleam in her hazels. "About two hou—hey! Give me that!"

It only took a beat of his heart for her to have the watch into her own hand, tucking it swiftly in between the confines of her breasts. Seriously, where the fuck was she getting this speed?! She smiled broadly at his disgusted, disbelieving face. "We can't have her seeing this—It'll give everything away."

Irritation spiked, his nostrils flaring. She was stealing his whole fucking identity! "No, no! I don't care! Give me back my shit!"

She planted her feet firmly then, bringing them both to an abrupt halt. Facing him with her powerful arms akimbo, an eyebrow raised at him. Her stance clearly stated she would win this challenge. "Take it back, then."

Everything in his body shut down, mortification sweeping all his innards.. In the reflection of the infinite humor swimming in her pupils, he could see a slight green undertone dusting his tan. He didn't even bother to glance down. He refused.

"Nevermind. Keep it. _Please._"

**-X-**

Kagome was floored.

Her heart was in her throat. Vaguely, she could hear the empty bowls clatter to the ground, her now occupied hands quivering. Her eyes would have rolled out of her head had they not been attached.

Sango was here.

And she had brought her friend with her.

The black haired, amazingly stunning boy that had trapped her in the bathroom a million years ago..Heat scorched her veins, setting her blood afire and leaving charred remains in its wake. A memory, pushed so far back into the recesses of her mind that she had forgotten it ever even occurred came rushing back with a vengeance, enveloping all her senses in its wrath.

_She wiped off his waistband, her heart thundering loudly in her chest at the images of his strong pelvis thrusting came unbidden to her mind…He leaned in, causing goose bumps to rush hurriedly across her pale skin_…_The subtle, growing proximity of his hips against hers had her words dying defenselessly in her throat.._

Reality came rushing back to her harshly, catching her heaving chest in a sound something like a gasp. She writhed, there in the middle of the doorway, her body singing with a song of unadultered arousal and attraction.

Her mind was passed coherency as she watched them through the swinging doors of the entrance, Sango laughing at the scowl painted across his perfect, perfect features..

A low whistle flew passed her, an elbow nudging her playfully in her side. "Smelling nice, Kagome!"

Kagome looked up to see Reisa, the fox demon girl, grinning widely at her with sharp canines. Before she got a chance to question her, however, the girl was out the door. It reminded her that despite what happened in the horrible outside world, her co-workers seemed unfazed and unconcerned.

Though confused at her exclamation, it was like a bucket of water was poured over her senses and before she knew it, she was collecting her bearings faster than her brain wanted. She snatched up her dirty dishes, piling them into a massive collection against her chest before darting back to discard them in the dishes.

'_Please don't sit at one of my tables, please don't sit at one of my tables,'_ Her mind had come up with this mantra on her way back to the front area.

Though, now that she could think passed the initial, paralyzing shock of their first appearance, Kagome was nearly moved to tears. She had missed her friend Sango so much in the passed few weeks, she barely could contain herself when she went to call her for the eleventh time in one day. Nobody had a witty, mischievous humor like her hazel eyed friend.

Steeling her nerves as she ambled towards the door, she peaked around the door to see where exactly they had seated themselves. They sat at the booth farthest in the back, Sango's long, lithe legs spread out on her seat and his arms extended over the back of his booth. Both looked completely at ease as they chatted amiably. She counted the table numbers slowly, praying to every heavenly being out there that they weren't in tables two, four, five, or seven. She loved Sango. She would stop and speak in passing, but looking into those endearing brown eyes again would just drain her of all thought. She would make an utter fool of herself—again. She reached their table in her mental counting.

Dread flooded her instantly as realization laughed in her face.

Table seven. Just great.

Steeling herself for the embarrassment that was inevitable now, she squared her shoulders and marched out the door. The squeals and blissful sighs of her co-workers fell on deaf ears behind her. Just like she had said before, money was money. And now that her checks from Taishio had been put on hiatus, she would be needing it more than anything. Bidding the couple at her only other occupied table a pleasant night, she proceeded to march (wobbled, rather) to the dreaded table seven. She could hear her heat hammer against her ribcage as she lessened the proximity, and she could have sworn it was what gave away her approach. That, or her ragged breathing.

Both parties stopped talking as their eyes swiveled to watch her approach, hazel eyes lighting up instantly. She could see the vein in his jaw lock however, as his hands wound into fists under the table.

"Kagome!" Sango wailed, jumping from her seat to meet her halfway.

She was enveloped in a hug that only Sango was capable of—with its crushing strength and all— and she soon found her smile not as false as she thought it would be. Nostalgia slammed her in massive waves as her unique cinnamon scent hit her. The mixture of this and the smell of the refreshing cleaners the maids used at the mansion had tears prickling her eyelashes. "I missed you!"

"I missed you, too!" Sango exclaimed, pulling back to look into her mystified blues. "Aw, don't cry! I should have visited more often."

"No, it's fine," Kagome replied, laughing shakily. If she let the sudden embarrassment of Sango announcing her tears get to her, she would be flood the entire store in her tears. "Don't go out of you way, Sans."

Steel hardened her gaze. "Don't be stupid, Kagome! You're my best friend!"

If she hadn't been looking intently, she would have missed Sango panicked glance at the impatient looking boy behind them. "Well, one of them, at least."

Confusion was squashed at the vague mention of her 'other' best friend. Her heart surged forward, trying to break from the confines of her chest. Her body shuddered as if he were right there at that very moment.

Shaking herself from her self induced reverie, Kagome smiled up at Sango. "Thanks. But I _do _have a job to do.."

Surprise wiped her features. "Oh, shit! You do!" Pulling her arms from around the small girl, she pulled her arm towards their table, "Okay, come on."

The encounter wasn't as nearly as bad as her mind made it out to be. Really, it could have been worse by many degrees. Sango introduced the stranger as 'Yasu', explaining that he was an old friend of hers from school..

Not much detail went into introductions, however, and for that, Kagome was immensely grateful. An endless fire surged her cheeks and the spot on the ground had proved to be the most interesting in all her years, but she hardly believe Sango noticed. She was too busy rushing through the menu, familiarizing herself with everything she liked and the ways she could combine them in what the boy described as 'pretty gross thing for a girl to do'. She briefly ran through what life at the mansion was like without her, and Kagome couldn't help but wince at the perfect, regular picture she painted. Didn't _anyone_ miss her? Wasn't she important in any way?

"Glad to know life moves on," She had replied in a joking manner, though even she could hear the sarcasm in her voice.

"Oh, please," Sango replied, rolling her eyes. "Inuyasha is a mess without someone to pick on."

She could have sworn Yasu paused with widened eyes, but she pushed the thought away as quickly as it appeared. It was probably because of the severity of her paralysis that made everything else seem to stop right along with her. Rigidness ran along her spine, and she hadn't even notice her wide blue eyes become mirrors to the other girl. This was the second time she had mentioned something along the lines of Inuyasha even _noticing_ she was gone. Patiently, she waited for her frantic heart to stutter to a stop.

She was brought back to reality by the sudden jolt of Sango's body, almost as if she had been kicked underneath the table..

"What about your friend, Miroku?" Yasu spoke up suddenly, the familiarity in his vocals nearly making her knees week. "How has _he_ been?"

Surprised, Kagome missed the mischievous vengeful gleam in his chocolate brown eyes. How did he know about Miroku? She hardly believed Sango would speak of him freely. There always seemed to be some tension between the two..

"Fine, _Yasu_." She accentuated his name like a threat, her gaze like steel. "Thanks for asking."

Kagome eyed the strange altercation with skeptical eyes, wondering what on earth the two were hiding behind their casual word and pointed glares.

Their banter continued with a less awkward consistency as the night dragged along, Kagome stopping by more than necessary to converse and take up orders for the two. Usually, because of the large portions they served, people only ordered one entrée and perhaps desert. But Sango and Yasu were currently ordering there fourth helping without any signs of stopping or internal explosion, something she found nothing short of unbelievable. She stood at their table, idly watching her co-worker sweep the floors and wipe her tables, preparing for close. The street lights had flickered on eons ago, illuminating the blackness that had become nighttime. She watched the trees that billowed and shivered. It would be a long walk home..

"Wow, get some X-ray glasses, why don't you," Sango mumbled, mouth full of scalding noodles. Her hazel gaze was focused on the young waitress across the lobby who somehow, couldn't keep her eyes from their party.

"Feh," Yasu scoffed. The familiarity of the phrase and tone surged her limbs mercilessly. How pathetic was it to have a heart attack over _one word_? "She can come over if she wants. I'll give her something to look at."

A light gagging sound. "I don't even want to know what you're talking about."

"Doesn't take much of a guess."

Kagome's face bled red. She didn't have to know what they were talking about to hear the infliction in his voice implied so many things. Her embarrassment flared as jealously welled within her. What was her problem? Was it the fact that this mysterious boy reminded her so much of _him _that she felt the need avert his attention to her? Take him up on his offer?

Mortification swept through her.

Such a tirade of emotions was bound to cause her unconsciousness sooner or later.

"Look at you pretty blush, Kagome," Sango exclaimed, "You're so cute and innocent."

She chose the first comment, as well as the twin chocolates that focused intently on her. Her gaze fell to the floor. "If you wanna call that a good thing, then thanks, Sans."

"Of course. It's incredibly endearing."

She shuffled uneasily, series of lights flickering out behind her. She didn't want to rude by any means, but she had side work to get to. She wanted so much to just follow Sango home and never leave her friend again. However, she was pretty sure numerous people would be perturbed with that idea. "We're kind of, uh, closing, though."

"Oh, well, shit," She replied, seeming to notice their surroundings for the first time since their entrance. She stretched her lithe body. "Time really does fly, huh?"

Kagome nodded, unnoticeably inching backwards. Really, she would love to not be the last one to leave tonight. "Yeah, so I better get going.."  
The infantismal twitch in his hand had her gaze flying to his hand. She paused. His nails were long, almost to a feral extent but not quite, and stretched out from his fingertips almost as if they were meant to be daggers..

She wasn't sure if she had made her observation overly conspicuous, but he suddenly shuffled and ducked his hands underneath the table. "Whatcha lookin' at?" His voice was insecure, annoyed.

She ducked her head, immediately embarrassed. "S-sorry."

Though Sango watched the conversation with inquiring eyes, the shout of Kagome's name brought her back to focus.

"I _really_ should—"

"When will you be done? You want us to walk you home?" Sango asked, moving to stand.

Unconsciously, her blue eyes flickered to gaze Yasu's reaction to this. He looked down at the table, his mouth in a hard frown. He wasn't paying very much attention to them, so if she agreed, would he protest?

"I'll take about thirty minutes," She said hesitantly, wanting badly to jump at the chance to share her friend's company longer. "I don't want to hold you up."

"It's fine. There's a C.D. store around here somewhere. We'll hang there until you're done. You know where it is?"

Kagome nodded, trying her best not too look to enthusiastic. "Alright, then. I'll hurry."

Sango's response fell on deaf ears as her black haired friend went to stand. She seemed obsessive, she knew, but she couldn't help but notice the ripple of his arm muscles as the delicious clench of his jaw. He nearly towered over her, the black ponytail at the nape of his neck making him look amazingly endearing. She wanted to grip it, run her fingers through it. His eyes bored into her with equal intensity and suddenly, she felt herself drowning, suffocating in his smoldering gaze. _'Oh, my..wow, oh..'_

Sango cleared her throat, and for the umpteenth time that day, Kagome blushed and pretty much scurried away, leaving a cackling girl behind her.

**OOO**

"Sheesh, it's breezy," Kagome mumbled, pulling her coat closer to her body, sucking its warmth for all it was worth. The wind brushed her again, taunting her taught body as she strolled along. The street lights shone brightly on the insides of her lids while she walked along the sidewalk she would know by heart. It was a rural area, only a few small stores breaking up the consistent houses lining each side of the street. Her eyes regarded the wilting trees, her memory serving as a slideshow to the countless seasons those same plants had lived through. Thrive, wilt, die, thrive, wilt, die..She sighed.

She had been walking for far too long.

How she longed to have the seasons fly passed her in a blur of colors and incoherent shapes..

The bright, neon lights of her destination had her thoughts fading and coherency a lost cause. Anxiety slid up her spine as suddenly, the winds turned to a biting frost. A figure stood outside the store, leaning leisurely against its brick structure. As she approached, his taught jaw caught the light, his sun browned skin glowing golden under the scrutiny. His lashes—dark in comparison—rested on his high cheekbones, his full lips pressed into a thin line of contentment. Her footsteps faltered. Was she really that obsessed? Seeing the celebrity everywhere she looked? Because in that instance, in this pose, she could have sworn Inuyasha Taisho was standing before her, not Sango's strange, gorgeous friend..

However, before she got to stare longer, his face twitched, and his brown eyes opened. They turned on her, and she felt as if her body would melt right there and then. She approached him slowly, cautiously, idly wondering why he wasn't with Sango, mindful of the way his eyes memorized her every gesture, every movement. She was close enough for conversation now, but of course that wasn't enough. She wanted to lessen their proximity, to see if he smelled as delectable as he looked..

Everything that happened next was quick like lightning, a whirl of motion.

Just as she could have sworn she saw his eyes light (Now why would they do something like that?), the entrance to the door swung open. Though not close enough for it to hit her, she was thrown violently to ground by the body that came barreling through the double doors. Twin gasps resonated as both her and the other fell to the ground in a tangle of limbs and hisses. Concrete crashed into her bottom unmercifully as the rushing girl fell on top of her, cursing under her breath.

Two things she saw held her attention.

First, it was her eyes. Like beacons, they were the brightest shade of green she had ever seen. On any blade of grass or tree, she had seen a green so _brilliant_ and _vibrant_ as the ones that looked back at her with equal amazement.

But her idolization was interrupted as the girl's hand flew to her chest. Her palms and fingers were tiny, so they did nothing to cover the massacre Kagome saw there. If she could go back and redo the whole scenario, she would have shielded the disgust, wonderment, and pain she could feel envelope her irises.

Though she wore a jacket that was much too large for her thin frame, the tank top underneath did little to nothing to hide the marred expanse of her chest. Shaped like an 'X' the size of her forearm were scars that blemished the perfect, browned skin surrounding it. Angry, jagged slices reached from below her collarbone to the beginnings of her cleavage, small cuts whispering violence around her entire chest. There was even a scar dangerously close to her neck. They were faded severely, but there was no mistaking the dark, livid scars slashing her chest.

"Don't tell him, please." She whispered painstakingly, eyes boring into Kagome with a pleading vengeance.

Though she wanted nothing more than to ask what she meant, Yasu was quicker. The entire ordeal had probably taken less than ten seconds to transpire.

"Kagome are you—" His stopped mid sentenced as his hand—his nails looking like full claws in the glint of the light—gripped onto black fabric, hoisting the girl up with care. He didn't notice as green eyes widened, whipping around in her haste as all three suddenly realized he had helped up the wrong girl. From her place on the ground, she appeared to glare at him, her jacket clamped shut, pivoting—giving Kagome one last meaningful glance— and dashing into the darkness.

Yasu looked like he had just seen a massacre. His now white face was horrified, as if he as just seen a ghost. His eyes were widened to a supernatural extent and his body was leaning forward, looking posed to pursue. Power radiated from him in tangible waves. Somehow, she had now doubt that he would catch her. But then what? What would he do about the sudden passion and yearning she saw in his eyes? Panic filled Kagome along with the confusion blurring her thoughts.

"You're going after her?"

Her broken voice seemed to drag him back to the present, his hard brown eyes slowly focusing on the blackness that had swallowed the strange girl. There was a squeal of tires far away in the distance. He looked back to her, as if just remembering she was even present. He stared at her for a long moment, no doubt taking in her state of dishevelment and vulnerability. No matter how she tried to move, the deep brown irises looking through her rooted her to the spot.

Suddenly, they softened.

"Come here, you," He said lowly, pulling her up with a strong hand. A small squeak fell from her lips as she fell into his chest. His body was unyielding and warm, a comfortable mattress to lay her insecurities. Her breath fled from her when he spoke. "Are you okay?"

His tone was soft, low, textured with a concern that had her knees nearly buckling. All thought fled from her mind as she looked into the depths of his eyes, drinking their intensity as if she had been blind for years. A small, wistful sigh escaped her. "I am now."

"Don't worry," He said, speaking on her earlier question, his eyes somehow pleading, confused, "I'm not going anywhere now."

Feeling the arms around her waist tighten and the brush of his scent against her nostrils, Kagome swore she'd never believe in anything more in all her days.

**-X-**

Fire blazed silently in her pupils, hotly consuming all that stood in its path. Vivid emerald, burning in their natural shade, emitted its nature of jealousy and envy in immeasurable volumes. Her hood slipped lower as her fists clenched unconsciously, her blunt manicure pressing into the skin on her palms. She wanted more than anything to expose him. To brutally reveal the _real_ person behind that ridiculously _obvious_ costume so that she would look at him shocked and hurt, betrayed and lied to. That girl would turn away from him because really?—she didn't want the fame, didn't need it. She didn't want the hovering paparazzi and slandering tabloids that came with his name. She wouldn't _dare_ want the very essence of his being—his fame. Not only would it ruin her, it would ruin everything she had ever known. It was a beautiful, endearing monster than destroyed and slaughtered until you fell to your knees and succumbed to its army; become a part of it. The girl—Kagome—was weak, and would collapse before the fight even started. She would serve as her pillar.

He would _never_ deserve her. Only Kikyo was aware of that.

And he knew that—that's the reason pretended, a liar in every way possible.

**-X-**

_So._

_Here we are._

_Lol…At least it hasn't been a full year._

_Okay, okay, I suck. I know this. Seriously though, for the passed who-knows-how-many-months, I couldn't even kick two sentences passed the scene where Kagome receives Hojo's invitation. Nothing after that was improv, of course, but it was still a bitch to write out. I get a few e-mails, a few encouraging reviews at the last minute, and suddenly, I got crazily inspired. It took me almost a month to push this out, and I'm pretty satisfied with it. I'm actually really looking forward to the chapter where a few other canon characters will be featured. Seriously, that's what surges my forward. So much is gonna happen after that. I'm so excited! _

_But to be honest, I had found myself pulled to the Twilght Saga for the longest (I hate myself for it). And in one of my weakest moments, I actually wrote and excerpt from it. I don't even know what it was going to be, but it was like somebody threw a bucket of water on me mid-sentence. I'm embarrassed to say I must be a fan-girl now, whether I like it or not. But I just couldn't finish the whatever it was. To leave this story unfinished and jumped into a whole 'nother category would just be plain horrible. I'm forever a fan of Inuyasha but there's just something about a vampire and a werewolf..Woo! I could go on for hours. I'm really hanging my head in shame right now, but oh well._

_Constructive criticism, people! Share your thoughts! Oh ,and as a parting note before I go.._

_Go Team Jacob! :)_

_Spirit_


End file.
